FUTURE SHOCKED!
by LilManiac
Summary: All about what happens when u jump into da future & the consiqenses. LOVE AND TWISTED STORY LINE ASSURED!
1. Default Chapter

**Okay, this is a short and annoying fic, set in a… certain… book.**

**I won't tell you, cause you'll have to figure it out yourself!**

**Evil people you all are… (except Midgett)**

My name is Jade. And that night, I had just come back from one of the worst missions possible. I was tired, I was angry…

I got grounded for slapping my brother across the head when he peeved me off. I didn't care. All I wanted was to sleep…

Too bad when I woke up, I wasn't exactly where I was supposed to be…

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

I woke up to a sound of shrill beeping. I reached for my alarm clock…

Then I realised I'd never owned an alarm clock in my entire life. Hey, little brothers and sisters can do that for you.

I bolted up, finding I was far from being in my own room. For one thing, it made the small apartment room I shared with Phoebe look _big_. There was a triangular screen with the time, and the words _TO DO_ under it. Under that, it said _Report to work._

"Hey, what the-" then I saw my clothes. A blue jumpsuit. Hang on a second…

I patted the suit, then I realised my nails were different. Not the thin, always cracking nails I usually had, but… something more like from a magazine. White-tipped and healthy.

"Okayyyyy" I got up slowly, looking around and trying not to panic. I could just be in a different form. But… I didn't _feel_ like I was. I felt like… me. Only… different.

Then I saw my reflection in the frame of the door. And yelped.

I ran over, seeing I wasn't imagining things. I still saw my eyes… my green, fiery green eyes, but… my hair! It was cut to just below my ears! And… my face…

It looked like I'd aged overnight!

Seconds later there was a computerised voice, and then I was shoved out into a strange corridor. I almost ran into other people… all women, strange as it was…

Then I caught sight of someone I'd never see again. She was like me… older… but…. but it was still her!

"Amanda!" I yelled out, making my way through the others around me to get to her. I took her by the arm as she entered a small shuttle like… _thing_… and…

"Amanda!"

"Watch the way you speak to me, Jelred-seven-two-eight! And learn to control your host better!" She snapped, those brown eyes of hers colder than I'd ever seen them.

"Whoa-" I dropped her arm, and then the door shut. I was in shock.

Had she called me… no! It couldn't!

Then I caught my first glimpse of the city… and I realised it _could_.

It was the future all right, but not one I'd ever wanted to see.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

I managed to get out of the shuttle I was in, making some kind of excuse as I blindly went along with being a controller. Something was wrong… I could feel it…

This was all just wrong. I mean, one minute I'm fifteen, then next… I'm in my twenties! Something just wasn't making sense.

Thankfully, I was managing to keep my cool, and was determined to keep it long enough to find out what had happened to me. Where were my friends? What about… what about the Animorphs?

I walked along the empty streets in a daze, barely aware of myself. I looked in awe at the now completely Yeerk controlled planet. I had no idea where it was, but I knew I was somewhere on earth. Hadn't I seen that building before…?

"What-are-you-doing-out-here!" The voice came from no-where, and I looked around to see two strange creatures I'd never seen before.

I practically saw straight _through_ these things as they came towards me…

I braced myself, ready to fight. I thought of becoming the tigress…

But… nothing! I… I couldn't…

RUN!

"Hey!Comebackhere!" One of them yelled as I turned and bolted. Had to get away! Tried to concentrate… nothing was happening!

I turned a corner, nearly tripping over my own to feet as I continued to run. I stumbled, looking behind me as I…

Hands suddenly shot out of no-where, grabbing me and yanking me into what looked like an alleyway at first. One hand wrapped around my mouth, the other around my stomach. I tried to fight…. I panicked! Tried to…

Whatever had me pulled me further into the shadows, and I heard those things go past. When it was all silent, the hands let me go. I spun around, terrified that I didn't even have my dagger to protect myself with!

"Jade? Take it easy, it's me" the man stepped out of the shadows, and… at first I didn't recognise him, but then…

"Jake? Is that… oh thank god!" I cried, then ran and leaped into his arms, kissing him.

Don't ask me why, I think… I think I was just so relieved that I wasn't alone anymore!

I pulled back quickly, blushing.

"Sorry"

"That's ok"

We both took a moment, before I finally looked up at him, thinking of Amanda…

"Jake, what's the last thing you remember?"

"Being fifteen and going to sleep in my own bed"

"Same. Oh god…"

"You ok?"

"No. I… I saw Amanda… she was…a controller…"

"Oh no" He said, then I noticed him limping a little as he backed up to lean against a wall. Then I looked down…

"Jesus! What happened to _you_!"

He told me as I found a small dirty cloth, and ran the water of what I now realised was the back of an old restaurant, then went and wound the cloth around his leg the best way I could.

"That feel better?"

"Yeah. Thanks"

Then we heard a horrendous noise, and before we could investigate, thick smoke billowed into our hiding place. We choked on it, and I managed to find his hand and hold on as we made our way outside.

Then there was a cry, and Jake let go. I heard him running, but to where I couldn't tell…

**Now please review! I'd love it if you did………………**


	2. Not good news

**Kharina; thankyou! And yeah, I was kinda thinking of doing it different…**

**Karone-sakura- hey-yo! How ya doin? Sadly, I don't think I'll be doing the dinosaurs thing, cause Jade wasn't there when they went through that. But then again… who says I can't twist it! We'll see, ok? **

**Gpshaw; thanks again for de idea!**

**LittleMidgett; yesh, you were. YES, YOU'RE RIGHT! I… will... obey… (all zombie-like) and sankyou for your loyalty! Luvn it! (and yes, I _meant_ to misspell a couple of words!)**

**Okay, next chapter! Wheeeee!**

My lungs filled with dust and smoke, and my eyes were burning as I tried to see… tried to call out to Jake, but coughed on the smoke, still desperately searching…

I saw something move! I darted out after it, finding the thick grey smoke was clearing, and through sore eyes, I saw a figure in a grey jumpsuit, darting around a corner. Well, it certainly wasn't Jake…

I ran after them, turning a corner as they turned another. I suddenly saw a way to intercept them. I ran…_they_ ran… I bolted through a small alleyway as they turned yet another corner…

WHAM! I slammed into them, taking them down! He… because I now noticed it was clearly a he… struggled and fought with me! Suddenly we were both tumbling down the stairs!

We hit the bottom, with me landing on top of him and pinning him down. Then…

No… it couldn't be…

"Robert?" I wondered as I jumped up almost unconsciously, looking down at the person in front of me. How could I have not recognised him…that hair…

A single eye stared up at me. The other was horribly scarred. I saw another scar running across the side of his head as well as he got up… he was so tall…

This was far from the Robert I'd last known. The Robert in front of me was built like a pro-wrestler, not like the skinny-ish boy I'd last seen walking away from me. He had more scars than I could count, and that was just on his head!

"Robert, what _happened_ to you?" I reached out to touch his terribly scarred face, but he jerked back violently, growling at me.

"Robert? It's me"

"I know who you are. Traitor"

"What?"

"You know what!" He snapped, then walked away from me. I suddenly realised this was like a subway or something, and followed.

"Look, I _don't_ know! I go to bed one night, and suddenly I'm here! In the future! Robert-"

He turned on me, that icy blue eye of his still having the power to freeze the soul. There was no softness there… nothing.

"Come with me" He finally said, and I followed, afraid. We made our way through the subway, then the sewerage system, and finally, back up into what looked like an abandoned building.

"I see you really don't remember, so I'll remind you" he said harshly as he led me up flights of stairs.

"You sold us to the Yeerks Jade. You were weak, and couldn't fight them. Ithiell was killed instantly, because of you, and Amanda… she was captured"

"What about you?"

"Doesn't my face show it!" He suddenly screamed, turning and bringing his face close to mine "I managed to escape, but barely. Now… and now I do this"

He finally pulled himself away, then took the stairs faster now. I could barely keep up. Finally, he reached a door, slamming it open on its old, creaky hinges. It swung back and nearly hit me. I managed to catch it in time… walking into a room with a few other humans and a Chanaiben in the corner.

"What… what about Rtaia? And Lowri!"

Seconds later he grabbed the collar of my jumpsuit, bringing my face close to his.

"They're all dead Jade! Thanks to you! You weak, _pitiful _creature" He threw me down, then smiled darkly "No, you don't deserve to be pitied. You deserve to die. And I'll be most happy to do that for you"

He suddenly grabbed what looked like a metal pole, aiming a pointed end at me. Ready to-

"I don't think that's a good idea Robert" Came the voice. Robert looked sideways, and instantly dropped the metal pole beside me.

"Why?"

"We need all the people we can get"

"She isn't a person anymore Erik!" Robert snapped.

"Let me see that for myself"

"I'LL KILL YOU BISHOP!" He screamed, but walked off. I turned to see where the voice had come from. A red-haired man, who was smoking and doing something else, looked down at me. He smiled.

"So, you must be Jade. Pleasure to meet you"

"Uh… hi" I muttered, getting up and shaking his hand. I saw the gigantic scar trailing up his arm. There was a scar over his right eye, but other than that he didn't look half as bad as Robert did. He explained about the EF to me, then Robert. He told me about the Chanaiben home world, how all but a very few Chanaibens actually survived the attack on their world. How many, no one knew.

Then he told me about the Yeerks take-over of this planet; of Earth. How one by one, we were all either killed or infested. There was still a resistance, but it was very small.

"What… what about you?"

He smiled, putting one cigarette out, and lighting another.

"I was one of those fighting the Yeerks. Although, I managed to somehow be caught in the back by a Hork-Bajir blade, and well… I'm no use to anyone anymore. Well, not physically, anyway. So now, the most I do is try and keep us together long enough to survive. Robert and I are the leaders of this small group. He's the brawn, I'm the brains"

Then he looked at the badge that was magically there, on me, and took another puff.

"I see you're on the Cloning project. And the stripes on your arms suggest you're a good female for producing"

"Whoa-" I then saw the white stripes, two on each shoulder. I'd never noticed them before…

"Don't worry, it just means your geans are good for cloning and reproduction"

"Well if you put it _that_ way" I muttered, rolling my eyes. The red-haired man, Erik, I think it was, just smiled.

"Oh crap! They're coming! Everyone, pack up and move it!" Robert's voice shot through me, and I jumped up as the small number of people started packing. Robert picked up what could have almost been a harness, attached it to Erik, who was still putting out his smoke, and then picked him up and put Erik on his back, the other way around.

"Move it!" Robert snapped, kicking me out of the way. I found myself almost trampled by moving bodies…

And before I knew it, I was out on the street, the others no-where to be found.

Then I saw them. Taxxons!

Tsssssewww! I ducked! The three Taxxons moved their ugly bodies as fast as they could towards me, which was amazingly fast it seemed. I ducked another shot, running for my life. I turned a corner…

And ran smack-bang into a clear creature. They grabbed me. I kicked one of them blindly, and they dropped me. I scrabbled around them, desperate for something to protect myself with. I had nothing! And I still couldn't shift!

I ran, barely avoiding getting blown to pieces as now the clear creatures came after me. I think Erik said they were called Orff…

Taxxons suddenly in front of me. I backed away, knowing I might as well give up… there was no hope of winning!

Tssssewww!

Tssssewwww!

Tssssewwww!

Three shots, and three Taxxons down! Jake was suddenly there, grabbing my arm and pulling me down the street. I ran, with my chest heaving and Jake firing back at the Orff every few seconds. Soon, we managed to loose them, collapsing an alleyway and backtracking around it, then leaving the area in a hurry.

We found another abandoned apartment building, climbing the rickety stairs and into the most stable apartment we could find. By the time we got there, we were both exhausted. I took deep breaths, trying to calm myself. But I couldn't… all I'd seen… all I'd learnt… _I'd_ killed my own friends! Ithiell… Rtaia… Amanda… and… Robert…

I looked at Jake, who seemed about as I felt. He looked at me.

"Are you… are you…"

"You jerk!" I suddenly screamed, running over and pounding his chest furiously "You left me alone! You let go and left me alone! You… you… I…"

I couldn't scream anymore. A lump caught in my throat, and hot tears fell down my cheeks as I realised Ithiell was dead… all my friends were… because of me… because I was _weak_…

I wasn't mad at Jake. Not really. I just hated myself.

"Jade?" I realised he'd grabbed my wrists, and was looking down at me. He seemed scared as well.

"This isn't how it's supposed to be Jake. We're supposed to be… not adults, acting like… we're supposed to be fighting and making a _difference! _It's all so…"

"Jade, I… I saw Cassie" he told me what she'd said, and I told him about Robert.

"It's… I can't believe this! It's all over…" I felt my knees buckle, and Jake barely caught me in time, putting his arms securely around me, then leaning against the wall as I sobbed.

"It's not. There's still a chance. Look, I have to get to… where I'm supposed to be working. You too, and we'll meet up later…"

"Jake, don't. Please don't leave me alone anymore. I don't want to be alone here" I sobbed into his chest.

"I have to. If I don't, that…"

"Jake. Please. I can't take this anymore. It's… it's… I'm so scared" I finally let out, shaking like a leaf. It really was all over… we'd lost, and now the Yeerks had made our home their second home…

"Jade, get a grip! We need to work together here" he snapped, lifting my face to look at his. His eyes were angry. My lower lip trembled involuntarily, slightly afraid of the man in front of me.

"Jade, come on. I'm not your enemy. I'm your friend…" his eyes turned pleading. I tried to nod, but found myself kissing him instead. I was afraid, I was alone… I needed something real to hold onto.

I guess he did too. He kissed me back.

We were both just kids in adult bodies. Alone and afraid.

But for just a few precious seconds, we had each other.

**Okay, if you hadn't noticed by now, I'm doing a little love fic as well. Yeah, I know, twisting and flipping and spinning it around like mad. But hey, that's what makes a good fic, hey? **

**Review! I'll be back later on…**


	3. SUPER SHOCKER!

**Okay, I'm back sooner than ya all thought! WHEEEEEEEEEE!**

**Ok, here we goes… and don't 4get to review… I lyk reviews…**

**Hmm… yummy reviews…**

I stepped into the room, a cold air hitting my face. A computerised voice told me to get a pressure suit before I entered the lab. I did, realising it fit amazingly well, not the big bulky suits you see on TV. Well, only the helmet bit of the suit was slightly wonky, but I didn't care. I stepped in, along with a very dark-haired woman.

Inside it was a gigantic bluish-white room, with very large lab tables in rows, stretching very far. On the other side I saw a large glass window, and I barely saw that there was movement beyond that room.

"Hey, Jelred!" Someone called, and I turned to see a red-haired woman waving at me. I went over to her.

"Where you been? You're late" She said, smiling at me through her clear mask.

"I…uh… host troubles. Still can't focus properly"

"Oh, all right. I'll start us off today, shall I?"

"All right"

"Here, look at these samples" she moved a microscope around so I could look at it. I leaned over to look…

"Jelred!" I jumped as if my own name had been called, and I spun around to see…

Amanda. Only… it wasn't Amanda. I knew that now. Her eyes were too cold, even for Amanda.

"Yes… boss?" I took a shot in the dark. She glared at me through her own mask.

"Come will me! You're being transferred"

I looked back at the other woman, who smiled sadly and shrugged, then meekly followed her and her two guards into a small clear plastic hallway at the other end of the room. Once in there, she took off her mask and pressure suit, to reveal her jumpsuit. Her guards did the same, and I quickly followed suit, getting the message.

Once back in my own jumpsuit, she smiled at me.

"You're getting a promotion for your brilliant work, Jelred-seven-two-eight.

"I… I am?"

"Yes. Guards! Prepare her new work station in the back. Jelred? Come" She led me down the hall, and I had no choice but to follow. Or did I…

I watched her walk, looking back and seeing the guards were gone. No one coming…

"Amanda, I'm sorry" I murmured, just before I smashed into her from behind, pinning her against the wall. She let out a startled gasp, then a pained one as I shoved her harder into the wall.

"All right Yeerk, you-"

She suddenly burst into laughter "Oh really, do you think you're going to get far with that?"

"Let her go!" I suddenly screamed, surprising myself. But what else could I do now? I'd wanted Amanda back so badly I'd lost my head for a minute. Nothing made sense anymore…

"All right" And from where I had her face sideways against the wall, and her arms shoved tight behind her back, I saw her facial expression change. Fear, pain, longing…

"Jade… no point anymore… just give in… dead…" Then her face snapped back, and the Yeerk was in control again.

"As you see, you can't fight us. We're everywhere…"

"Hey!" Someone yelled, and I shoved my best friends body down towards the floor as I saw more than one guard coming for me. The Yeerk controlling my best friend laughed…

"I knew all along it was you Jade! I could always read you like a book!" she screamed, laughing hysterically as I ran in the opposite direction. But her voice followed me through the now winding halls.

Then I saw, to my horror...

Clones! Underneath me! On the floor of a factory-like room! I stopped and stared. They were in rows, and only varied by the next row…

Then I saw one set of clones that I couldn't take my eyes off…

"There you are!" three guards grabbed me, but I couldn't take my eyes away… then I saw another row, and I knew… I'd not only betrayed my friends, I'd betrayed my family!

One row was full of girls that looked like Tina! The other… Ryan! Older, but… still my little brother and sister!

"No. Nonononononono…" I moaned as the guards put my hands behind my back, and something was clipped around my wrists.

"You're going back to the boss, little missy!" one snarled, and they started to pick me up…

"NOOOOOOOOO!" The scream erupted from my throat! Had to get out! Had to!

I focused… and focused again… they carried me between them like a sack of potatoes…

(NOOOOOOOOOOO!) Another scream, and then someone shouted. I was dropped, barely aware that I'd screamed in thought-speak until I'd landed on all four feet.

I was a cheetah.

I leapt at their faces, taking them out. Then I ran.

I bolted, finding myself out on the street again. I don't know how… I looked back again… and all I saw was a door… plain old, wooden door…

I shook my head, taking off running. I knew I should shift back, but I thought if I did I might not be able to shift again. Dracon fire soon singed my ear, and I bolted.

Where I was going… I had no idea…

I ran into what looked like an old book store, stopping only long enough to catch my breath… and it all came rushing back to me…

My brother and sister… cloned! But… where were the _real_ Tina and Ryan!

I must have fainted or something, because when I came to, I was human again. A worthless, defenceless human. I leaned against an old book shelf, trying not to cry…

I heard a moan, and looked to where I'd come from to see…

Wait, it wasn't there anymore! It was there, then it vanished!

I jumped up, thinking of making my way out some other way. But before that…

I stood stock still, closing my eyes and listening. I thought I'd heard something.

"Who are you?"

A child! And not just any child… a Chanaiben girl!

"Oh! You scared me!" I said, managing to smile and kneeling down to her level. She came towards me, a stuffed toy in one arm, smiling.

"You're not evil. I can see it" She rocked backwards and forwards on her feet, then leaned her bodyweight on her small but still impressive tail. Her smile just made me smile. It was actually nice to know she wasn't about to rip my face apart.

"Well, thankyou. Are you alone"

"Hmm… no. Not really. My friends are close by"

"How old are you?"

"Six"

"Oh. Okay. Can I meet your friends?"

She shook her head, giggling. It was such a sweet sound after so long, and it reminded me of Phoebe. I wondered where she was in this harsh place.

"Aww, why not?"

"They're hiding" She played with the arm of her toy, smiling cheekily.

"Oh. What from?"

"Evil people" she said simply.

"But I'm not evil" I smiled encouragingly at her.

"I know. They don't think so"

"Storn! Where are you?" Came the voice. The little girl put a finger to her lips.

"Don't tell them you're here" she whispered, then gave me a quick hug and was gone. I followed her, keeping hidden as I watched her meet up with a small human boy, and an Andalite female, both perhaps only a few years older than the little Chanaiben girl.

(Storn! Don't do that again! We were worried) the female said, and each took a little hand as she held the small soft toy with her tail. I tried to follow, but found they were gone by the time I stepped out into the back alley.

"There she is!" A sudden yell, and something missed shooting me by inches. I ducked involuntarily, looking left and right. I was surrounded!

I ran and grabbed the old ratty wooden fence beside me, vaulting myself over it and taking off at a run as soon as my feet hit the floor. This just made no sense! Where the heck did those kids go! And… and where…

I looked up, suddenly realising it was close to nightfall.

I ducked and dove and dodged, until I was sure I'd lost them. By then, I was exhausted.

Wham! I was down! I struggled and fought, but I was too tired to even fight a little kid. Whoever had me, pulled me up, and…

"Jake!" I cried, wrapping my arms tightly around him. It was glad to finally see someone I trusted. He hugged back just as tightly.

"Oh god, you're ok!" He cried "I was scared… thought you'd meet me at…"

"I'm sorry. I… Amanda, and… saw clones of Tina and Ryan… couldn't…"

"Come on, let's get inside for a minute" He led me into a building, where I leaned against a wall, fighting for breath. It seemed to be all I was doing here. Running and trying to get my breath back afterwards.

I still wasn't sure about what was going on, but I was definitely not liking it one bit.

Then Jake gave me the bad news… and I literally fainted.

**Wheeeeee! I'm stuffing it all up!**

**Bet you all hate me now, dontcha! MUUAAAHAHAHAHAHAAHHA!**

**I AAAMMM _THHEEEEEE_ EEEEEEVIIILLL! **


	4. Fall

**Okay, yes, there IS a reason why I'm rushing… and from now on, a rating for my later chappies, k? Just for fuuunnnn!**

**Ah, and this chapter? Inspired by a song called 'Poison' by Groove Coverage, k? OKAY!**

**Lalalalalaalalalalallaaaaaa!**

"Elfangor"

I heard Jake speak that voice, and I knew something serious was going on. It was only then I realised I was being held close to someone. I didn't move, hardly breathed, listening and not opening my eyes as I the conversation between Jake and 'Elfangor' went on. Then… something in the voice changed, and it came Tobias's voice.

I opened my eyes then, looking over at the blue centaur that was standing in front of us. Could it be… no, not Ax. Tobias? Was that…

He looked at me (She's not alive either)

"Say what!" I croaked, struggling to get up. Jake soon let me down, and I stood up to look at the blue creature that I knew in my heart was Tobias. But… where'd he get an Andalite morph? Unless…

"How can that be! We're right here!" Jake looked down at his hands. I kind of believed it. After all, none of it seemed to fit anymore…

I looked down dully at my own hands. Touched my face… felt real enough…

Tobias gave Jake a choice, then walked off. He looked at me.

"I'll do whatever you say Jake" I murmured dully. I looked down at my hands, then my feet, the floor… stared at the floor for a bit…

Suddenly arms were around me, and my face was pointing upwards. Jake kissed me, a desperate kiss holding me close, and tight. I returned it, realising Tobias was wrong! We were both alive, and when you're alive…

I broke the kiss "Let's do both, and kick butt like we used to"

He smiled at me "Now that's the Jade I know"

"Yeah. Come on, we don't have that long" I said, then focused. Amazingly, the changes soon began…

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

I watched in horror as Cassie… the older Cassie… kicked at the spire! It stopped working!

(You did it!) I heard Jake cry. Then Cassie's voice in my head. A few more minutes before the moon ray was up and operational!

Then she was dragged inside. A small slit remained. Jake followed! Too fast, and the wrong angle! I watched in horror as he smacked into the far wall, being knocked out cold.

(NO! JAKE!)

TSSSSEWWW! An Orff I'd never seen! Hanging off one of the stone eagles! I banked hard as another shot missed me by millimetres!

Had to get inside! Had to get to Jake! He was…

TSSSSSEWWW! Another one! Where were they…

Then I saw it! Another opening! No doubt, _not_ made by the original builders! I banked again, then flapped upwards with all my might. Orff shot, missing me by millimetres!

(Take this!) I yelled when I was high enough, then folded my massive wings in and dove! One ducked out of the way… only to go tumbling down towards the ground, many stories down.

I was in!

I flared, being incredibly lucky and managing to rake one across the eyes! Another tried to get me, but I was already gone!

I flapped my wings with all my might, ducking and diving around corners, my massive wings brushing the sides with almost every stroke.

BAM! A noise from ahead of me! I flew faster, hoping I wasn't…

Too many turns! Couldn't manoeuvre fast enough to…

Wham! Straight into a wall. I fell, dazed, but quickly shook it off as I heard the sounds of battle not far from me. I flapped hard… got altitude…

And was off!

I heard a… a roar? Jake?

"Get him, you morons!" That voice! Where…

All of a sudden I was within the madness! I flared, raked my talons forward… and caught an Orff dead in the eyes!

I landed on the far end of the room as Jake fought them, shifted human, and…

A scream!

"Cassie!" Someone had thrown her!

I saw Jake go into overload! The knocked one of his opponents into a wall… again! And again!

"Get her, you fools!" Someone yelled. That someone… it… it was…

I ducked under Hork-Bajir blades, then…

Cassie! I could see fingers!

I dove, grabbing her arm as she started to slip more! She…

"Get to the controls!" She screamed, almost yanking her arm free.

"No! Jake can take care of it! I've got you!"

"Let me go you idiot! Get to the controls!" She insisted. I ignored her, trying to pull her up… she wouldn't co-operate…

"Yaah!" I slipped, managing to catch the ledge with my right hand. But… slipping…

"Let me go! Get to the controls!" She still screamed, even as I desperately tried to pull us both up, fear gripping every part of me…

I slipped! No! I was… falling!

I screamed, and…

And then complete and utter blackness. I heard nothing, I felt nothing… I _saw_ nothing…

INTERESTING CHOICE.

A voice, but not the Ellimists, spoke. Definitely not Crayak either.

THEY HAVE STRANGELY SEGMENTED MINDS; CONCIOUS, UNCONCIOUS, AND AN ABILITY TO RECONCILE BOTH. THEY WILL BEAR MORE STUDY, THESE HUMANS…

Sounded like they couldn't decide whether to be male or female, or young or old. What the…

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

"Jada! Jada up!"

My eyes snapped open. There, practically jumping on me like she always did… was Phoebe. To her surprise, and in fact mine as well, grabbed her and pulled her in for a big hug. She cried, giggled, and then squirmed out of my grasp. I let her go, watching as she ran out of the open door, where I heard my mother scolding my father for something…

Wait a second!

I threw my covers off me, looking down at my body… nails…

They were my own nails! Weak and chipped and just the best nails I could ever ask for! I felt… my hair! It was at my shoulders!

I ran to the small mirror on my table, grabbing it and picking it up to look at myself. Yes, that was _me_ staring back! _ME!_

I was me again!

"Whatcha doin? Checkin for zits?" a voice from behind me, and I spun around to see Tina there. All ten years of her. I ran to her, picked her up and swung her around in a big massive hug!

When I put her down, she just looked at me strangely.

"Muuuuuuummm! Jade's acting crreeepppyyyyy!" she suddenly yelled, running out the door.

"Jade, what are you doing!"

"I'm…I don't know" I said as I went out to the kitchen. It was… _was_ it all a dream? Was I…

But… it all felt so… so _real!_

My mum smiled at me, dishing out bacon and eggs.

"Hurry up and eat your food before it goes cold"

"Did someone say food?" Ryan came out of the room he shared with Tina, smiling down at the food. I ran over to him, wrapping him in a tight hug.

"I'm sorry Ryan. So sorry!"

"Hey… uh… mum?" He pulled away from me, looking creeped out. I honestly couldn't blame him. But… I was just too happy!

"That's a good girl. Jade, I hereby lift your grounding"

"Huh?"

"All I wanted you to do was to apologise to your brother"

"Oh… okay" I scratched my head, then thought of something.

"Hey… mum?"

"Hmmm?"

"Can I call Amanda and Robert later?"

"Sure"

So I called them, grateful to hear Amanda's cheery voice again. She was normal!

Okay, it might have been a mistake to call Robert, but I needed to know. By the end of our one minute convo, I knew.

But… one question still remained. Did all that really happen, or was it all just a dream?

There was only one guy I knew that would be able to tell me for sure.


	5. Back home

**Okay, THIS is going to get a little… hairy from now on…**

**But hold onto your seats! It'll be all right!**

I walked cautiously up to Jake's front door, knocking softly. Was it too early?

The door swung open, and there…

"Tom!" I almost yelped, then gave an encouraging smile. He frowned, then leaned back, away from the door.'

"Jake! One of your weirdo friends is here!" he turned back to me "He'll be down in a minute"

We waited "So, Tom, how's school?"

"Meh, it's ok. Look, Jade, was it? I think I'll just go up and get him for you. Come in" he led me into the lounge room, then took the stairs two at a time. His mum (mom?) walked past, all dressed up and smiling at me.

"Hello Jade. You look lovely today"

"Thankyou, ma'am. You look nice too"

"Why thankyou Jade" she smiled, then called up to Jake's dad, who came down the stairs in a hurry.

"Sorry Jade, but we've got to run. See you around, ok?"

"Yep, sure" they left, and soon Tom came down, trailing a still sleepy-looking Jake. He froze when he saw me…

And I knew. I knew it was all as real as standing here, talking to his parents and wishing I could flush my head down a toilet.

"Uh… hey Jade. What are you doing here?"

"I… uh… just came to talk to you about that project. I'm kind of lost"

Tom snorted "You must really be a geek if you're up this early"

"Not really" I rocked on my heels, my hands dug into my pockets. It's a habit when I'm bored. I quickly stopped what I was doing, looking at Tom, who was giving me funny looks.

"Whatever. Look, I gotta go to a meeting. See ya round, geek" he brushed past me, making me clench my teeth and wish I was tall enough to mess his hair or something…

He left, and I turned back to Jake.

"So. It was all real, wasn't it?"

"I… I don't know Jake. It felt goddamn real"

"Yeah"

I stood there for a minute, then blushed as I looked him straight in the eyes.

"Well, there's only one way to be sure"

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

"Well, this is your great plan"

"Yep"

"Not much of a plan, I have to admit"

"Y-yep. But… you got a better one?"

"Nope"

"Well, then…"

"Um… just a sec" I took a deep breath, looking at Jake. I was so unsure of this… and I could tell Jake was too. It was dumb… but it was the only thing we had.

I was sitting on his bed, while he sat on his chair, not far from me. We had the blinds closed, and the door locked, just in case we were seen.

Every second we sat there, we just… we didn't want to do this…

I looked at him. He was a boy again. Yet those eyes never changed… so sad, so misunderstood…

"Okay, this is idiotic. How are we supposed tommmphhh" Seconds later Jake's lips were against my own. He'd practically dove over, grabbing my head in his hands, and pressing our lips together.

As I said, it wasn't much of a plan.

But it confirmed our suspicions. Maybe a little too much… maybe Jake was trying to see something that wasn't there…

Well, that was confirmed when I broke the kiss, finding I was now laying on the bed. And if you don't know where Jake was, you're a bloody moron.

Figuratively speaking.

"Okay. I think we know now" I squeaked, and he scrabbled off the bed, throwing himself back in the chair, then toppling over. My heart was pounding, and my face red as I sat up and looked at Jake, who was picking himself up from the floor.

"Um… I think we've got a small case of lust there too" he said, as red as I probably was in the face.

"I uh… think you're right" I cleared my throat, getting up and pacing the room as Jake stared at me.

"I think we shouldn't be in here right now"

"I think you're right. I'm leaving"

"Good idea"

"See you when the Yeerks attack again"

"Yeah, see ya" I practically bolted out of that room, having feelings I didn't think I was capable of feeling. It was terrifying!

Little did I know of the surprises to come.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

I felt sick as I walked down the street. Marco had just told me… over the phone… and I'd hung up on him, and started walking. I was walking to the only place I knew to go now.

Tears stung my eyes, but I forced them back. No, how could I have been so blind?

It was written all over their faces!

"Jade!" I heard someone call, and when I looked up and saw Jake fast-walking towards me. I tried to pick up my own pace, slowing down every now and then.

"Did you know?"

"I just found out"

"But did you suspect that…"

"I… I um…"

We reached each other, and just stared at one another.

"You knew, didn't you!"

"I suspected, but that's all"

"Liar"

"Jade-"

"You _knew_, and you didn't think to _tell_ me before I decided to go out with him!" I slapped him on the arm, hard.

"Jade, stop it. You're not making this any easier on _either _of us!"

"But you _knew_!"

"I didn't know!" he glared at me "I mean, you think I would know that my best friend and my sort of girlfriend are secretly dating behind my back! NO!"

It was like a slap to the face. Then I saw the tears pricking his eyelids, and I felt like a total selfish bitch! How could I have been so stupid… it was probably tearing him to shreds….

"I always knew they'd probably go well together. They're both so intuitive… and I'm just the dumb jock who gets to come along for the ride…"

"Jake, you're not a…"

I saw in his eyes then… in fact his entire face changed… he became a vulnerable little boy. He was desperately fighting back tears, and when I reached out to touch him…

He collapsed, wrapping his arms around my waist and digging his face into my stomach. I heard him let out a sob.

"Fuck I hate feeling like this" came the sniffled voice, and I could feel him wetting my shirt, but I didn't care. If he needed me now… I'd be here for him. I gently ran my fingers through his hair, and I felt him relax a little.

"I'm… I'm sorry. Thanks for being such a good friend, Jade"

"No problem. You can let go whenever you feel like it. I'll be here" I said gently. He lifted his face to look at me, trying to smile but not quite pulling it off. I patted his shoulder.

"Why don't you come over for a couple of hours? My family's out of town for a couple of days cause the twins are having some special family camp or whatever"

"Really?"

"Yeah. Come over and talk. I don't know if it means much to you, but I've got chocolate chip ice-cream in the fridge, and I know how to make green tea. It's supposed to be good for you. Although… not all at the same time…"

"That sounds great" he sniffled, wiping his nose on his sleeve, then getting up as I took his hand, leading him back down the street.

There was a short silence, then…

"So, how'd you get out of the camp thing?"

"Ah, that was easy. I just explained to them about being freaked out about…"

**Didn't see that one coming, now, did you?**

**Lots of muddling to still come! Thanks to my muse. Take a bow Midgett!**

**And thanks to Karone-sakura, for giving me an idea to totally screw with the plot… take a cookie! Wait a second…**

**Me; V, give back them damn cookies!**

**V; catch me first! (runs away, then runs into ANOTHER light pole!)**

**Me; And they say he's smart… (sigh)**


	6. Where do we go now?

**All right, all right! I know! Everyone's OOC and everyone's playing one another! But it was the only way I could get Cassie and Marco out of the picture, but not… you know. I don't! Gaaahh!**

**Okay, it's a hormonal thing again…**

I sat up, stretched, and yawned loudly. Managed to get out of bed and slip on my black nightshirt. I staggered out into the kitchen, starting the kettle. Then I saw the mess my family had made in the small loungeroom, staggering around and practically falling over the couch as I picked up Phoebe's toys, then some kind of comic book Ryan had conveniently left around… Tina's hair things… no, wait, those were mums…

I picked that up, then did a quick tidy up of Tina and Ryan's room. I left my parents room, not wanting to know what kind of secrets they were hiding from me.

The kettle clicked, and I went and made myself a tea, fighting back more yawns. I put the kettle down, stretching my arms up as far as they could go…

Then I felt the tips of fingers touch mine, and as I brought my arms down, they encircled my waist. I felt a bare chest press against my back, and a peck on the cheek.

"Morning early bird" Jake yawned out.

"Morning. Want some tea?"

"Hmm… I'll try some"

"All right… wait! Oh god no!" I turned around to look up at him. I pressed my hands against his chest and he looked down at me strangely.

"What?"

"You've been gone the whole night! Tom… god your parents!" I panicked, ready to run and grab his other clothes for him, since he had his jeans on, and get him out of…

He grabbed my wrist gently, pulling me towards him. His face tightened for a second, but then relaxed into an unusual smile.

"It's ok. I made sure… that was taken care of"

"Huh?"

"Marco owes me. I got him to contact the Chee"

"But… but I…"

"I never said anything about where I was last night. Just… that I needed a night away" he pulled me in for a hug. I was glad, feeling him so close… so warm…

"I feel bad"

"I don't. They played us both Jade. We did nothing wrong"

"Um, was that before, or after we came back from the hellish future?"

He sighed "You're right. This just sucks though"

"Uh-huh. Now…" I tried not to let him see the tears that threatened to fall "I'll get you that tea I promised you"

"All right" he followed me as I went back to make him tea, barely letting go of me as I did.

Oh, and if you're wondering about what happened the night before? USE YOUR IMAGINATION. I'm not telling you outright.

But let's just say it was a needy, spur of the moment thing that ended beautifully.

"So, when do your parents come back?" he asked as we sat on the couch to sip our tea. I rested my legs on his lap, and took a quick drink before I answered.

"Two days from now. It's a three day camp"

"Ah. Well, if you don't mind… I'm bunking with you until they get back"

"Uh… what about your family?"

"It's only a couple of days" he said, playing with my foot.

"All right. If you insist" I muttered, sipping my tea again. Jake took a sip, but then put it down and started to massage my foot. It was heaven.

"Um… clothes?" I managed to say as I drifted into bliss.

"I'll get more later"

"Class?"

"Hey, the Chee can fill in for us"

"Jee Jake, sounds like… you're really dropping the… Animorph duties…" I put my tea down, and relaxed as he continued to massage my leg.

"You know what? I deserve it" he said, finally hitting a place under my knee that made me gasp, probably a nerve, and smiled at me.

"Yeah, ya do. Me too…" I got up, grabbing his hand and heading for the bathroom.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

I pulled my sunglasses up over my head to looking at the now open parking garage. Beside me, Jake sighed.

"We need to still do something about this" he said as we stood across the street.

"Like?"

"I have no idea"

"You don't have to. With me, you're aloud to do anything"

He smirked down at me "I think I'll hold you to that"

I rolled my eyes, taking his hand and leading him away from the past… failed missions…

We went across the street, then I led him to the mall.

"What are we doing here?" he asked a little edgily.

"Arcade. I think we both need to blow off some steam"

"Ah-huh" he mused, then gave me a funny lopsided grin. I resisted the urge to lean up and kiss him. After all, I didn't know he'd react if I showed him affection in public…

We played a few different arcade games. One was a driving game. I liked that one… totally beat him too…

"Oh man" he muttered as we were standing at a shooting game. I looked at him, then turned to see what he was looking at…

Across from us, in front of another store, were Cassie and Marco. They were holding both of each others hands, talking. Before I could react, Jake had dropped his controller, and was heading outside towards them, fists clenched.

"Jake, no!" I hissed, running after him. I grabbed his arm as he went through the door to the arcade, and his head snapped around to look at me. The look he gave me was intense.

"They're doing this on _purpose_! They're trying to rip us to shreds!" He said in a voice filled with barely contained rage.

"No, they're not. Jake, we're not exactly innocent either" I said, staring him down. He looked away first.

"Uh… hey Jake. Hi Jade" Suddenly Marco was there, cringing as he spoke, like we were both going to turn around and hit him.

"What do you want Marco?" Jake asked, clenching his teeth. I kept a firm hold on his arm, knowing he probably _would_ hit Marco if he got the chance.

"Look, we just wanted to apologise. We didn't mean to hurt either of you" Cassie said softly, looking sorrowfully at me. I couldn't take her stare, and looked away.

"You could have told us about it all before" I whispered, feeling my own rage begin to boil.

"We didn't think you'd understand…"

"Look, I understand all right! You played me and Jake, and now you get to live a fairytale romance!" I snapped, and Jake looked strangely down at me. I couldn't stop my outburst…

"No, that's not it. Look, we're sorry" Marco was looking at me. I glared at him.

"My advice? Don't come near us for a _very_ long time"

"Jade, I don't think-"

"She's right" Jake broke in "We just need to get some time to get used to this. I'll call you if there's a mission"

Then he took my hand, and led me away from them, and out of the mall.

"Jake, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"No Jade. You were right. We can't get mad, and we both need some time to cool off. I guess… I guess we'll get used to it eventually" he finally sighed, slowing his pace. Which was a good thing, because when he did I think I was about ready to drop.

Hey, wasn't my fault he had long legs, while I was a little shorty!

"Yeah. Well…" I shrugged, out of words I could say to him. He smiled, then leaned down and kissed me gently.

"Thanks Jade. Without you, I think I'd be a mess"

"You are"

"Whoa-" before he could say anymore, I leaned up and ruffled his hair. He laughed, fixing his hair by running a hand quickly back through it.

He had an amazing laugh… and he smelled so good…

How the heck could Cassie have let him go?

"Let's go get some lunch. I'm hungry" I said, taking his hand and moving along down the pathway.

"Sure. As long as we're away from all of the others"

"Don't worry, I know the perfect place"

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

When I woke up, I felt something was wrong. For one thing, I was cold. And another thing… I could see the stars.

Hang on…

I bolted upright, feeling an arm drop off and land at my waist. I looked around…

I saw a fire, two camping bags… and I mean the big, packed with many things bags… and felt the thin blanket that was under me. Then I saw what I was wearing. My usual clothes… a jacket… sneakers…

But that's not what I went to sleep wearing.

I twisted my body around to see Jake. Only… he was in his own clothes too! I shook my head, covering my eyes for a second, thinking maybe this was all a dream… but… it was too cold to be a dream…

"Uh… Jake…" I shook his shoulder, and he opened his eyes to look up at me.

"Jake, bub, we uh… we have a problem"

"Whoa-huh!" he bolted up as well, looking around just like I'd done. Then he looked at me.

"Jade…"

"Hey, don't blame me"

"I'm not, but I think you're right"

"Ellimist or Crayak?"

"Maybe. Or… that thing that put us through all this hell in the first place…"

"Yeah, I think you're right about that one"

We got up, and I cuddled close to him because it really was freezing, and he managed to wrap the blanket around both of us.

"Hey!" my head jerked, and suddenly I saw my friends coming through the thick underbrush… and the Animorphs. All carrying camping bags. And with blankets wrapped around themselves.

"I don't think we're in Kansas anymore totto" Rachel said.

"You got that damn right" Robert breathed.

Then we heard a shrill noise, making me realise we also weren't in our own time anymore.

**Well, isn't this getting… twisted. Karone-sakura, I just want to say that you inspired what comes next, k? **

**All righty, reviews please!**


	7. Past caged

**Tiamath (sp?); I don't really know. I just keep throwing whatever I think of into this, that's all!**

**LittleMidgett; can I twist a story, or can I twist a story? **

**This chapter? Sort of inspired by Avril Lavigne's song 'Unwanted'. And yes, I have a weirdly mixed taste in music.**

**All righty, thankyou for that and I'll continue…**

Well, the others came into the clearing and we all sat down around the fire, nervous. Whatever was out there, didn't sound too friendly.

(My time-keeping sense has been thrown off track) Ax said, looking up at the stars.

"No kidding" I muttered, still wrapped up in the blanket with Jake. I knew the others were giving us weird looks, but I ignored them. Plus, Ithiell and Amanda had one covering both of them, so why not us?

I glared at Marco, daring him to say something. He kept his mouth shut, and instead turned his attention to the fire. And then to helping keep his new girlfriend warm.

"So, what do we do now?" Rachel sighed, staring first at Jake, then at Ithiell.

"Firstly we find out where and when we are. Then we focus on getting _out_ of here" Jake muttered, still keeping me close to him under the blanket. Robert shivered, staring into the fire with his ice blue eyes. Both eyes. I was glad to see he was still the Robert that had gave me a final snide remark, then left with Amanda and the others the last time we fought the Yeerks together. There were no scars, and those black curls still threatened to envelop his face. That was good to see.

"Agreed. Although, I'm more concerned on who brought us here, and why" Ithiell said, looking around. Rtaia, who was sitting beside Ithiell, wrapped her blanket closer around herself and flicked her ears.

"I do not believe it is the Ellimist. Nor Crayak" she said.

"Who then?" Rachel wondered. Tobias, who was in a tree not far away from us, shifted on his perch.

(That's what's got me worried)

"Same" Amanda muttered, resting her head on Ithiell's shoulder and staring creepily into the fire. Like she knew something I didn't…

I felt Jake's chest heave, and I knew what he was about to tell them. I moved away from him, looking up into his eyes. He knew what I wanted to say, but I nodded anyway, just to assure him. He smiled wryly, then turned back to the others.

And so, he told them about our experience in the 'future'. Leaving out certain parts, if you know what I mean. I helped, but only very little.

When it was over, everyone just stared at us.

"And you didn't think to tell us this before because…?" Rachel stopped, waiting for us to continue.

"Because we thought we were both dreaming, or… _some_thing" I said, sighing and curling my legs up a little tighter against Jake.

"All right, okay. But… why only the two of you, and not us?" Robert asked, narrowing his eyes at me. I shrugged.

"As far as I see it, beings like Crayak and the Ellimist think we're all just pawns. My guess is that this creature… whatever it is… believed the same. So I think it was all just a matter of luck" Ithiell said, the 'thoughtful leader' face on.

(He is correct. The 'new guy' could have chosen anyone. He just happened to choose Jake and Jade cause they were there) Ax said, and I think I agreed with him. Even though I had a nagging suspicion it was more than that…

"So, why then all of us now?" Marco asked, speaking up for the first time.

"As far as I see, it's another test. This time for all of us" Jake said, sighing at his friend.

"But… but what's the-" Cassie never got to finish, because at that moment we saw something coming down at us. And it was something that shouldn't have been there.

(Pterodactyl!) Tobias cried as we all jumped up, all of us starting to either shift or morph. I felt my knees reverse, and fur ripple across my face, ready to go toe-to-toe with this thing…

TTSAAAAPPPPP! A blinding light! A screech!

We were forced to look away, covering our ears as the thing shrieked and screamed.

"Whroat wras tdat?" Cassie asked with a still half-formed mouth. We all looked up… and the thing was gone!

(A blinding light, followed by the electrocution of the large flying reptile)

"Electrocution!" I cried, shifting back as fast as I could. The others were doing the same. All of us still probably trying to see. I know I was. I felt like when someone snapped a picture of me and I wasn't ready for it. Urrgh!

(Yes. It appeared there was a force field which destroyed the creature)

"Above us?" Ithiell asked.

(Yes)

"I think I'm starting to catch on… Jake! We need to go to the perimeters!"

"Of what!"

I finally saw Ithiell's face. It was grim.

"I think we're in a domed cage"

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

Eight of us. Going in four different directions. All wolves.

Ithiell surmised that you could only get electrocuted on the outside. We all hoped he was right. Amanda, Marco and Cassie would stay back for now. I went with Ithiell, Rtaia with Robert, Ax with Tobias, and Jake with Rachel. Ithiell and I went north.

We ran, until I felt something prick at the back of my neck.

(Ithiell?)

(Yeah, I feel that too. I think we're close. Stay close to me) Ithiell said as we moved along. Soon, something touched my nose. Something like a force field.

(I was right!) he cried in triumph.

(So… how big do you think this dome is)

(Not sure. I'll tell you when we get back)

We turned and ran. Through trees and a small river and logs and other things that looked millions of years out of date. We ran, until we met up with the others at the campfire. We shifted back, and Ithiell opened his big leathery wings and flew upwards, until I could barely see him. Hoped he would be all right… cringed when I thought of the dino-bird and what had happened to it. Waited…

A few seconds later he came back down, with Amanda scolding him and slapping his arm. After all, he'd risked his life to do that.

"It's about twelve or fifteen ks up" he said, taking in deep breaths. Soon, all of the others came back, and were soon themselves. Rtaia and Ax talked to him, until finally he came and stood in front of all of us, around the fire.

"All right, it's around fifteen kilometres up, and about… aaauuhm… a hundred square miles" he said, looking like he was thinking hard.

"So, a spacious dome huh? But what for?" Marco wondered.

"Because we're guinea pigs for this thing, and this is our cage" Jake said simply. He was right too.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

We worked it out; three to one shift, and two to the rest. We'd rotate every two or three hours. I was on watch with Amanda. Who knew everything about me. She knew something was up with me and Jake too.

"So, what's been happening?" She asked as she curled herself under a blanket, poking the fire with a stick. She was facing towards the fire, and I was right next to her, facing the other way. Cassie and Marco were sharing a blanket.

"Nothing ordinary" I replied, looking at her. She smiled at me.

"It's ok, you can tell me. I won't tell a soul"

"Nothing's going on Mand. Why do you think there is?" I muttered.

"Because you and Jake have been looking at each other quite a lot, and there's this look in your eyes when you look up at him" She said, but in a very low whisper, leaning in a little. She knew I didn't want any of the others to hear it.

"So? Maybe I like him, that's all"

Amanda snickered "No, it's more than that"

"Have you got a point Mand?"

"Yeah. There's something else you're not telling me about the future thing"

"Like the clones of my brother and sister, and you being my boss?"

"No. Like something happened between you and Jake that's put you both on the edge"

I fell silent. I didn't want to talk about the Marco and Cassie thing. She saw my face, and nodded to the pair, then looked back at me, straight into my eyes. I nodded, then sighed.

"Jake and me kissed a couple of times in the future. But that's only because we were both terrified and under a lot of pressure" I whispered in her ear finally. She gave a slight smile. Although, how she knew about Marco and Cassie amazed me.

Then again, she always had a way to get the truth out of people. She didn't need to read them like Cassie did. After all, no one could put on the innocence act like my best friend Amanda could. It was so subtle, you would never know until you blurted your whole life story out to her.

That is, if she wanted you to. I guess it's in her face. Although she doesn't think it, she's got a beautiful baby face. I wish I had her face sometimes.

I looked out at the forest, like I was supposed to be doing, and sighed quietly. I thought about the night before, when I wasn't really feeling like myself. I was out of my body, in a sense. But it was amazing to feel what I felt, nonetheless.

Amanda must've seen something on my face, because she said,

"What else?"

"What do you mean what else?"

"I know you better than that"

"And if you keep digging, I won't be your best friend for much longer. Plus, I was just thinking of Jake and me kissing. Nothing you'd want to know about"

"Jade-"

I gave her a shut-up-before-I-am-forced-to-kill-you look. Or, tried to. Then I guess my face changed to something else, because when I did, she knew.

"Oh Jade, you didn't!" She hissed in my ear.

"Didn't what?"

"_Did_ you guys…"

"No!"

"Yeah right"

"Look, I was just… imagining it last night. Doesn't make it real" I whispered, although my face felt flushed. I think for the first time in our whole lives, she actually believed me.

"Oh. Well. Ok" she sighed, sounding disappointed. I rolled my eyes. How had we ever become best friends?

Soon our shift was over, and Robert and Rachel took over, and I managed to shimmy back under the blanket Jake and I shared, being extremely lucky not to wake him, and soon fell into an exhausted sleep.


	8. Friendly banter & I need you

**All righty, I'll see where this chapter takes me!**

When the sun was up, we took the time to look around in our surroundings. It was quite a big area to cover, so we all split up again to look around. I had voted to go with Cassie, in hopes that I could mend our friendship. I don't know why, I just hate leaving things unsaid. Or undone. And I hated feeling as awkward as I did.

So, we trekked out south, carrying our camping bags on our backs. It was a little tough, but we were both little and tough. I just hoped Jake was all right going off alone with Marco. What a mess…

"Jade?"

"Hmm?"

"It's… I'm really sorry about Marco and that. I… I didn't even know I felt anything for him until our last mission. He followed me home to see if I was all right, and…"

"It's all right, you don't have to explain anything. I understand" I huffed as we both started making our way through a cropping of rocks, which amazingly, held a small river.

"Jade, it was just so hard not to kiss him then… he really was worried…"

"Please, I understand. I don't need the details. Just as long as you're happy" I jumped down from a rock, continuing on my way. I knew what she was going to say… didn't want to hear it. Didn't want to have that image in my brain… the two kissing away was bad enough…

She fell silent, and we went along. We soon found what looked like fruits, high in the trees.

"Think they're edible?" I wondered, looking up at them.

"Only one way to find out" She said, dropping her bag and stripping to her morphing suit. She morphed a squirrel, knocking about three of the things down, before returning.

I picked them up, handing two to her, suddenly feeling very hungry. I peeled the grey-orange skin of it, taking a bite into it. And moaned.

"God, these are tasty! Almost as good as Chanaiben fruits!"

"Yum" Cassie smiled at me. I looked at her, and we both burst out laughing.

"Let's get this done, then get some more of these back to camp for the others"

"Agreed" Cassie said, nodding at me. We picked some more fruits, then made our way to the border of our prison, before turning back.

It was probably about mid-day by the time we got back (because the sun was directly over us) and found the others had beat us back. And from the looks of it, Jake and Marco were buddies again. Which was good. I still felt awkward around Marco, but I knew I'd get over that eventually.

We handed out the fruits, before sitting down in a circle to enjoy our lunch.

"What I don't get is, why send us back in the past, then shove us in this dome, which has food, water and room to run a hundred miles end to end?" Marco asked. Rtaia shrugged.

"This is still unknown to me"

"Maybe it's like lab rats. You put them in a little box for a certain time, let them get used to it, then open the box into the little maze or whatever" Amanda supplied.

(An unusual evaluation, but a plausible one) Ax said. He was fine. He'd been running and eating with Rtaia. Ithiell sat back on his tail, his face thoughtful.

"They want us here for a reason. But for what? So we can die here when the meteor hits? Or do they just want to know what would happen if humans and dinosaurs lived together? I wish I knew"

"I think we all do" I laughed at him. When we were full and had all had time to get a drink, we sat and thought. Until another thing came to us; our backpacks. The most we had done was carry them around. Now we actually thought to _open_ them.

"Hey, look at this!" I cried as I pulled out my walkman, with headphones and about three different tapes, along with a small packet of fresh batteries.

"The first girl with tapes. Ah, and the first boy with a comic" Marco said as he pulled out a comic. The others pulled out simular things; things that were personal to them. As well as some of their clothes.

"You know, we saw a lake around too" Rachel said, as if she was imagining getting into that water right then and there.

"Gah! This makes no sense!" Robert yelled, grabbing the sides of his head and pulling at his hair.

"Robert? Our lives stopped making sense the day we met him" I jabbed a thumb at Ithiell, who looked up at me with confusion.

"Hey, don't blame me. I wasn't the one who trekked into the woods one day for an _adventure_" He chided. I laughed at him.

"Got me there"

"All right, let's just focus. Now, what do we have?" Jake asked, although I saw him let out a hint of a smile to me. Not something anyone else would have taken notice of.

I felt myself become light-headed for a moment, before I tuned into the program.

"Well, we have food, we have water in three or four directions, maybe more. We have clothes, shoes, blankets and things that are valuable to us. I say Amanda's right; we're just in the 'temporary' cage, until we get let out there" Marco said, counting them off with his fingers, then looked at each of us in turn. Jake nodded.

"The question is, how long are we here for? A day? A month? A year?"

"I'll take a guess and say a couple of days, to a couple of weeks" Ithiell put in.

"Great" Robert muttered, covering his face with his hands, then flopping backwards on the grass "So we're stuck here in little utopia until the big scientists decide we're good enough for the big pen"

(Looks like it) Tobias muttered (I'm hungry)

"Maybe there's something for you. Go have a fly around" Amanda suggested.

"I'll go with you" Rachel, already stripping to her morphing suit, ready to become the eagle. When they were gone, I looked back down at the group.

"Well, what now?"

"Now, we wait" Ithiell said, sighing "Not like there's anything to do, anyway"

Amazingly, when Tobias came back, he had good news. He'd managed to catch a small rodent in the 'dome'.

For the rest of the afternoon we just kind of explored a bit more, and Ithiell and Amanda helped make a map of just the small area around us, and by then it was nearing dark again. Amanda, Cassie and I flew out with Ithiell, and we picked more fruits, and I was amazed at what I saw. Some kind of long-necked dinosaur far off, biting leaves of a tree. It was… almost humbling… to see.

We flew back, had 'dinner' and did nothing much else for the rest of the evening except explore our backpacks and find out what else was in them. Ithiell and Jake gave out shifts again, and soon I fell asleep, still cold even though I'd rugged up a lot.

I hated these beings. I was more sure of that than anything.

Well, whatever _it_ or _they_ were.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

I awoke to feel someone behind me, their hands exploring. I grabbed my dagger tighter… and then I remembered where I was. Phew. I'd had a dream about being my own room, and there being a…. a strange shadow lurking there. Not a person, just a black shadow. It was a creepy dream.

And now, my body responded to where those hands were going, and I heard a breathless whisper in my ear.

"I need you"

"Jake? We're not alone…"

"I know. But I need you now. I think… I think I ate a bad fruit… feel so strange…"

"Let's go away from the camp, all right? Is everyone… asleep?" I looked around. I couldn't see anyone sitting, looking out.

"I made sure they went to sleep. Please, come with me. I need you"

"Okay, but we take the blanket"

"Sure"

Before I knew it he was picking me up, blanket included, and carried me out of the clearing. We didn't get as far as we hoped, before we lost ourselves again in the heat of the moment, and I felt his need in his touch.

He needed me. And I needed him.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

"Are you ok?"

"Of course I'm ok"

"I didn't hurt you last night, did I?"

"No. I don't think so"

"But… I wasn't exactly in my right mind"

"Jake, it's all right" I laughed, leaning up and kissing him. We were sitting by one of the streams, our feet in the water. We hadn't been back to the camp for the rest of the night, finding a certain… wrong smell, to both of us. It was early morning now, and although I'd felt freezing cold the night before, I somehow felt warmer today.

The water in the stream was so clear, I could see to the bottom of it.

"When should we go back?"

"Dunno. But I suggest we go one at a time"

"All right. I'll got first with the blanket"

"Ok" I got up, putting my shoes on and giving him a kiss on the forehead, before making my way back to the camp in the early morning light. When I got back, I found only Marco and Amanda were awake.

"Where have you been?" Marco asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Girl stuff, so butt out" I said, sticking my tongue out at him. Amanda laughed.

"Leave it at that buddy boy. Just leave it at that"

I sat down, taking off my blanket and folding it up beside me.

"I believe I will" Marco mucked around with the fire, doing whatever to it. I wasn't interested in that. I was more interested in the looks Amanda was giving me. It was comical. I gave her my best shut-up-or-I'll-hurt-you look.

She grinned, and I pursed my lips and shook my head. Then she laughed, and I knew she knew what had happened. Hey, she wasn't my best friend for nothing, you know.

Unfortunately, she woke up three people with her laugh. Ithiell, Cassie, and Robert. Marco looked up, looking at Amanda, then me. Amanda came over, whispering in my ear.

"You did, didn't you?"

"I'm _not_ telling you that!" I hissed.

"You don't need to. So, was it good?"

"Amanda!" I scolded, still trying not to wake anyone else up. I think Marco caught our looks.

"What are you two whispering about?"

"None of your business!" I snapped, blushing bright red. Rachel stirred seconds later, and I growled at Amanda. She shrugged, then pulled me away from the campsite, further into the clearing so we couldn't be heard by anyone, not even Tobias.

"I'm sorry, but I think it's funny"

"Well it's not to me!"

At that moment I saw Jake returning to our little camp, and heard Robert ask,

"Where you been?"

"Needed a drink. Then I thought I'd see if there were any fish in the stream"

"And?"

"And nothing. We don't have fish, I'm afraid"

"Darn" Ithiell muttered. I turned to Amanda, who had that I-know-and-I-think-it's-funny look she always seemed to have at times like this.

"You say one word about this, and I will strangle you, got it?"

"Why Jade, you insult me. I'd never divulge your most intimate secrets"

"You're not even supposed to _know_ my most intimate secrets, friend or not"

"I'm going to go make love to Ithiell now"

"Amanda!" I yelped, getting me looks from everyone.

"Shh" She said while holding in buckets of laughter "It's ok. No one will know. I promise"

I stared at her "And you'd better keep it that way"

"Oh, and by the way, what I said?"

"Amanda, I do _not _want to know"

"Good. Let's leave it at that" She left, and I followed reluctantly. We went back to the camp, where the rest of our little troop was just coming to.

**I know, I know! I'm slowing it down, but just to repair the damage I've caused in this story. Also, I like having Amanda tease Jade about it.**


	9. Ahhh! RUN!

**If anyone has any questions or comments, just ask me, ok?**

**LilManiac sttteeerrrikes again!**

"_Bye bye baby, I don't want you back. Read my lips, it's time you got the facts. Ooohooh. Bye bye baby cause I'm better than that, and now I know where you're really at…don't want you baa-ak!"_ I sung away, bored as hell in a time when the mere concept of hell wouldn't be around for billions of years.

While Ellie Campbell blared in my ears, the others found their own ways of wasting our time in this hell-hole. We shouldn't have been so laid back.

I BELIEVE THEIR INTERNAL STUDY IS COMPLETE. NOW, IT IS TIME FOR A LOOK IN THE EXTERNAL ELEMENTS.

Suddenly my walkman was gone, everyone's luxuries were gone, and now we were in an open cavern. I noticed the Animorphs were now in their morphing outfits as well. There was no food or water in sight.

Marco, Jake and Robert all swore. Ithiell, I think, swore too. Only in his own language. Rachel looked about ready to pound a wall in. Either that, or someone's face.

"Well, what now?" I huffed, almost as peeved as Rachel was.

"Well, we find food and water, as well as suitable shelter" Ithiell said.

"Have you by any chance done this before?" Jake asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I've had to learn as I went along" Ithiell admitted.

(That seems an appropriate response to being stranded) Ax said. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at him.

We moved along, until we got outside, looking around and seeing nothing but big thick trees. And it was humid. Very humid.

"We need to find water soon" Rtaia said, her ears facing straight ahead, like she was straining to hear something.

"Agreed" We started walking, until Ithiell got fed up and opened his wings, flapping upwards to look around.

"I see something over this way" he pointed diagonally right from us. We followed him as he and Tobias soared overhead. I didn't even realise he was there.

"There's an idea. Why don't we just fly?" Marco wondered.

"Um… I don't know" Jake said sheepishly. So, we morphed or shifted, and took to the sky, following Ithiell and Tobias faster now. What we saw was amazing!

(Wow) Rachel breathed as we looked around. Dinosaurs of every kind, here and there. Most I couldn't put names to, besides the Pterodactyl that was coming-

Wait a second!

(EVERYONE! DIVE!) I screamed as it came at us. We dove… it tried to follow us!

Ten birds of prey ducked and dived through the trees, barely turning our bodies in time to miss them! Then… it was gone!

(Land!) Jake yelled as we came to a small clearing. I tipped my wings, then landed, tumbling head over heel but not caring. I shifted back as soon as I knew which way was up. I saw the others had done the same. Counted my friends…

"Oh god no…" I breathed, then looked up.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**Mkay! Time to change views again! Sorry, but it's the only way to do this now!**

**Ithiell**

I flapped upwards as my friends dove, and the thing tried to follow them. Failing that… I was it's next choice.

This thing was almost three times my size! I flapped upwards, desperately trying to stay above it… didn't see the other until it was too late…

"AAHHH!" I screamed as a beak cut deep into my left arm, drawing warm blue blood. I grabbed my arm, then folded my wings and went into a dive. A fake-out manoeuvre that… hopefully… would work.

I dove… the treeline was coming closer… closer… just a little more…

There! I flared, banked, and shot sideways just as the one behind me slammed through the treeline, screaming in terror. All of a sudden…

Second one on me! I tried to fight him off, but my arm was bleeding too heavily. The thing now had one of my arms, and one of my legs. I was caught!

It started carrying me off… having a little trouble with my size… let it… claws dug in and hurt me too much to think clearly… flapped my wings vainly…

(Hey you! Yeah you! _No-one_ eats my boyfriend but ME!)

Suddenly another winged lizard slammed into the one that was carrying me, making it drop me. But another set grabbed my shoulders, although almost delicately… watched as the two battled it out above me… wait a second…

I looked up at the one carrying me. I didn't feel it's claws dig as deep…

"Who's that?" I wondered, blurry.

(Just your friendly airline, Anilines! Perfect for a casual fly around town)

Marco. Just my luck to be picked up by him.

He set me on the ground when there was a clear patch. Then landed beside me.

(Will you be paying by cash or credit card?)

"Marco, for the love of god, and to save your own life, shut the fuck up" I sighed, shaking my head. I meant what I said too.

(You're the boss)

Soon, I saw the others run into the place I was in, and two more flying creatures land beside me. Amanda was soon one of them, and she was soon hugging me tight, crying.

"Oh god Ithiell, are you ok?"

"A little wanting to kill a certain someone, but still alive, if that's what you mean"

"Back up" Cassie and Rtaia were suddenly in front of me.

"Jacket, someone" Cassie said as Rtaia examined my wounds, those claws of hers trailing over my injuries. Seconds later Robert's jacket was in Cassie's hands, and Rtaia took it and began ripping it up with her claws.

"You know, I'm still amazed by that" Robert said conversationally "I mean, those claws can rip up almost anything, and yet they can be so gentle when they touch skin. Rtaia didn't even leave an _imprint_ of a scratch there"

"Hmm. Must be an amazing talent to have" Rachel said as Rtaia and Cassie began wrapping my wounds, with Cassie having a little trouble. Rtaia soon took over, making Cassie look like a novice at her own work.

"The bandages need to have a certain pressure. Too much, and it could be fatal to Chabaibens" Rtaia said as she tied the final knot on the bandage, then helped me stand up. I cracked my neck, then looked at her and the others.

"This certainly isn't a very nice place" I muttered, finally managing to close my wings up with only a little difficulty. Amanda was soon beside me again, hugging me tight.

"You're telling me" Jade muttered.

"What now?" Someone asked. Strangely, that question was answered for us when a large lizard I later learned was a 'T-Rex' came crashing through the bushes.

So we screamed. And we ran.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**Jade**

I collapsed beside the small stream, the others not far behind or ahead of me. I grabbed a handful, and drank, not caring about pre-historic piranhas or crocodiles or whatever. I was thirsty.

I couldn't complaint though. At least I had shoes.

"Is there anything that _doesn't_ want to kill us here!" Rachel snapped.

"Apparently not Xena" Marco muttered, gulping down more water.

"STOP GODDAMN TESTING US!" Robert screamed into the sky. No response. Obviously. Stupid higher being thinking we were pawns…

Exhaustion soon caught up with me, and I only made it far enough to be away from the others before my stomach heaved and I got rid of what little food was in it. I felt a hand on my back, and when I was done I looked up and saw Jake.

"You ok?"

"I'll be fine" I muttered, listening as Ithiell finally spoke.

"You know, I wish I could say I don't feel the same as Robert here, but… ARRRRRGHHH!"

(I am quite in agreement with you. I also believe I may… oh, too late) Ax's legs buckled underneath him, and he collapsed to the ground. Rtaia was soon beside him. She managed to stretch his leg out, and into the water, to help him drink. He had to lean on her a little for support. She didn't seem to mind. Cassie was soon helping her.

I managed to find a tree and put my back against it, trying to keep my breathing steady. Jake sat in front of me, taking my hand in his.

"Don't want anyone else to know that… do we?"

"Jade, you've just been sick. And we're all a little tired so… no" he sat beside me, and I put my head on his shoulder, wanting sleep. That's all I wanted…

I guess I did, because when I opened my eyes again it was find it was night, and there was a small, pitiful fire going not far away. Everyone was either sitting around it, or asleep.

I felt the arm around me, and realised Jake was still with me. I was hungry, and sort of cold now…

Ax and Rtaia were asleep, leaning on each other. Robert was sitting beside the fire, his head lulling forward, then snapping back up as if he was trying to desperately stay awake. Amanda and Ithiell were curled into a ball, and Rachel was nearby, asleep. I had no idea where Cassie was, but Marco was kind of doing something simular to Robert, only in between was poking the fire and looking around like he expected trouble. Tobias, I expected, was up in a tree.

I closed my eyes, wanting to sleep more but knowing I couldn't.

"Jake?"

"Yeah?" His voice came out a little croaky, but strong.

"How long have you been awake for?"

"A little. Didn't expect you to fall asleep on me so fast"

"Sorry"

"Don't be. Come on, let's get closer to the fire. I'm cold"

"Yeah"

We got up, and I found Jake was sort of clinging to me, realising he was probably freezing in just bike shorts and a t-shirt. Anger and pity washed over me like a sudden wave, and I really disliked whoever was controlling us.

I shouldn't have even thought that.

INTERESTING REACTION. FURTHER STUDY MUST BE DONE ON THESE HUMANS.

Then, we were no longer in a small forest by a stream, but more a muddy pit. All of us. Cassie included. Marco swore, and Robert woke up and lengthened the list of swear words said.

Okay, I did more than just swear then. I stood up and gave them a salute with one finger.

Wherever they were.

**Told ya! Twisty twisty! Reviews greatly appreciated.**

**Love reviews… yum yum…**


	10. Just a leeeettle problem

**Elwing; of _course_ I respond to the people who review! That is, when people actually review… :( **

**Oh, and by the way, she didn't morph, she shape-shifted. Different thing…**

**LittleMidgett; thankyou (takes a bow) and I must say so can you. I didn't expect what happened last in your story!**

**Oh, and if I get any…. language… wrong, just ignore it. I'm not really that good with French. **

You know how they say don't stick your arm out the window of a car, or look before you leap?

Well, I should have looked.

"OW!" I yelped as I was slammed in the face by something, and fell back into the pit the others were in, being caught by Jake and Robert. Whatever had hit me barrelled past, apparently unharmed, and me…

"God _dammnit_!" I snapped, feeling my nose had been broken. I pulled my hand away from my face, and blood seeped down.

"We're not going to last long if we keep getting injuries like this" Cassie commented as she came to check what she could do for me as Jake set me gently on the ground. Suddenly…

"It's gone!" She cried as I let go of my face, feeling a whole lot better than I did just seconds ago. Ithiell looked at me, then removed his bandages. Gone! Like mine!

"Great. So now we're impenetrable to danger?" Rachel asked, a little shocked still. Who wasn't?

We heard something, and all of us fell silent. Something thundering across the mud-packed ground. Then… a horse whinny!

"Qui tu?" We looked up to see an armoured horse and its rider, staring down at me. I think I saw another one behind him, but I couldn't be sure. It was too dark to see anything…

That was French!

"Jade?" Jake whispered.

"What am I? An international translator? I'm only _half_ French!" I hissed in his ear, then jumped as the soldier slammed a spear or whatever into the ground, repeating the question with force.

"Ami" I blurted "Bonjour!"

The knight… because that's when it hit me… seemed to be looking at me.

At least, I think.

Hey, who could tell with all that body armour on!

"Féminin? Voici?"

"Nous perdu. Aide?" I asked.

"Sorcellerie!" He snapped.

"Non! Nous perdu!" I tried again, but he just didn't seem to believe me.

He let out a string of curse words in French, a lot of which I'd heard my cousin Luke say quite a few times. By then, I was just sick to death of all this crap, and added to his collection of French curse words. He looked stung.

"Nice going Jade" Marco muttered "Now we can die faster"

"One, it's not like I didn't try, and two, _I don't see you helping!_" I snapped as the knight turned and talked to his buddy, who probably rode off to get more help.

Now I was mad. Couldn't he see we were just a bunch of lost teens, dirty and hungry, and trying to find a way _out_ of this place?

Wait a second… why hadn't he gone running when he'd see Ithiell? Or better yet, Ax?

Then it hit me. Of course! It was too dark, and if they stayed hidden…

"Time to show him why he shouldn't mess with a French girl from the future" I muttered, focusing. Before Jake could do anything, or Ithiell could order me back, I was already halfway to a tigress, and it would both take them too long to catch up if they tried.

I saw the knight was getting worried. Good for him.

I was almost fully tiger when the horse must have caught smell of me. It started rearing up on it's hind legs, going berserk!

Poor horse, but…

I powered my legs, leaping almost effortlessly out of the ditch. The horse and rider stumbled back, both in shock.

(Go sorcer this!) I let out a roar, making the horse loose its rider and run. The night itself was scrabbling across the ground, crying out in French. Some of it I understood. Most of it I didn't.

But hey, I didn't need to. I was a fully grown white tigress with PMS and an attitude.

And being whacked in the face didn't really help much either.

But it was the knights lucky day. I let him go.

"Gee, that was a bit much Jade" Rachel said as they all climbed out of the ditch, with Ax having slightly more trouble than the rest of them.

(Sure, you try being whacked in the face, then made to translate for the rest of us. See how _you _like it!) I snapped, growling a little.

"I think she has a point there" Ithiell said, brushing himself off. Mostly just to busy himself.

(All right. What now?) Tobias asked as he landed on my shoulder. I had to resist the urge to bite him. I was in an extremely foul mood…

"Let's take to the air, get _out_ of range of these guys, and find out where we are" Ithiell said, looking around.

"I think we've been here before. Hey, Jake-"

Jake frowned at Rachel "I remember. When you decided to turn into an elephant and stomp people into the mud. But… when did he say the time was?"

"Fourteen hundreds" Cassie said "I think"

"Could be earlier, for all we know" Robert put in.

"He's right" Ithiell sighed, then looked at me "Are you ever going to come out of that form?"

(Sure. When I'm back at home, and not being HIT IN THE FACE!)

"Come on. Let's just fly" Jake sighed, looking at me like he couldn't figure me out. I suddenly felt really bad, and really silly. I sounded like a spoilt kid!

We all either morphed or shifted to owls or birds of prey, then took off into the black sky.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

I guess I'd just become a sucker for Jake. In a sense.

Truthfully, I didn't know _where_ we were going. Were we friends, or more than? I couldn't tell.

I thought about all of this as we glided over towns and villages, not really knowing where to go.

(Why don't we just go ask?) Rachel wondered (I mean, maybe we can get some food while we're at it)

(Don't you dare try to get me to translate again)

(How long are you going to hold this over our heads for?)

(Until I don't feel crummy anymore)

(It's an idea. How about just me and Jade go? It'll be safer, and I know at least a little French to keep us going ok?)

There was a sort of strained silence, until I realised they were waiting for me to say something.

(All right, all right! I'll do it!)

(Thanks Jade) Jake said privately, then to the others (We'll find a place to set down, just outside of the next town, then go ask)

(Sounds like a plan) Ithiell said (All right, lets go for it)

(He-oh wait, you didn't say it) Rachel stopped herself. I couldn't help but laugh.

(What the heck!) Marco wondered, and I just laughed more. I couldn't help it! I was just going crazy!

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

Once human, Jake and I made our way carefully through the underbrush. Jake, taking my hand, led me to the closest hut we could find, hoping we weren't about to rob some needy beggar or anything.

Jake knocked on the door, and soon a fairly young woman, probably only two or three years older than us, answered the door.

"Holà?"

"Holà madam! Boîte tu aide nous?" I asked, hoping I got the pronunciation correct. I think she asked us what we wanted, or needed. I couldn't be sure.

"Um… lequel année je celui?"

"La année? il je treize- vingt"

"Merci madam" I then… somehow…managed to ask her if she could spare a little food. She could. In fact, she had just finished cooking two entire bread rolls, and was making two more. We thanked her, and left without much incident. I guess seeing us dressed in barely anything was too much for her to bare (I'd temporarily gotten rid of my jeans and jacket, leaving my bike pants and shirt) and I guess she pitied us.

We held one each as we made our way back to where the others were waiting. And, hopefully, making a fire for us. We'd taken each others spare hand to stop ourselves from getting lost.

Before I knew it, Jake had pulled me in close, wrapping his free hand tight around me and kissing me deeply.

"You did great" he said huskily.

"Thanks. Always knew Luke would come in handy some day" I smiled up at him.

"Come on, lets-"

"Jake?"

"Hmm?"

"Are we… you know. Dating?"

"As far as I know, yeah. Unless…"

"No, no, that's ok. It's just… maybe we should tell the others soon"

"Soon. But not just yet"

"Well… all right. You're the boss" I pulled away from him, and we continued to walk through until we found our friends. I gratefully shoved my clothes back on, glad to be at least slightly warmer, and guilty that the others weren't as lucky.

"Which year did she say this was?" Robert asked as I went to warm myself by the beautifully warm fire.

"Thirteen-twenty"

"So, we were about a hundred years out of date" Cassie muttered, not looking please.

"Hey, at least she gave us food. I'm not complaining" Rachel said, giving me an encouraging smile.

"With many thanks" Amanda said. She always believed in saying thankyou, even if she'd never met a person face-to-face. Weird habit, but then again… look where we were!

With Ax's help, we split the bread as evenly as we could between us, all of us glad to at least have something in our bellies, and took up another night of the two-hour watches.

**That's it! If I don't get more reviews… NO MORE OF THIS!**

**NO JOKE!**


	11. HEY! what the?

**Karone-sakura; thankyou bubs! HUGS AND COOKIES FOR YOU!**

**Now, i'll do this for you AND Midgy!**

**NOT FOR ANYONE ELSE! AND RATING WARNING!**

"Hey! GET BACK HERE!" I screamed, running as fast as my legs would take me. I was beyond peeved off. And the guy was on a horse!

I was that mad that I hardly cared I was running after this guy in my underwear.

Seriously.

Amanda and I had found a place to just have a quick wash, and some jerk had come along and taken our clothing.

Was I mad? You bet your sorry ass I was!

Three weeks of just mindless wondering, and simular tests, and I'd about had it with these things. But… I was a pawn, and couldn't do a bloody thing to stop them.

Now you tell me that wouldn't make you just the slightest bit pissy.

"Hey! Yeah! The French with a bad hairdo!" I yelled, snatching up a rock by the side of the road as I ran, and hurled it at the back of his head.

"Oomph!" Spot on! He fell of his still running horse like a ton of bricks.

I would have been even more mad if he wasn't holding onto our clothes in his little bag or whatever.

"Hah! Never mess with _moi_!" I yelled in triumph. Seconds later a white wolf sped past me, and I yelped.

(Jade, you always have to go with the dirty way. Not to mention the embarrassing one) Amanda said as she reached the guy, and a growl made him stay down until I reached them.

"Yeah, well, I wasn't really thinking about finesse right then" I said as I snatched the bag from his hands, then searching through it to find we really did have all our stuff back. Then I leaned in close to the guys face, who was still shrinking back because of Amanda, and said,

"Just for that, I'm keeping your bag"

He said a string of French words, and I just sighed, rolled my eyes, and walked off with Amanda by my side.

(I really hate this) she muttered as we reached the treeline, walking in until we thought it was safe enough. She shifted back, and we put on our clothes. I put the bag over my shoulder, smiling and thinking it would be a cool bag… if it didn't smell like horse butt so bad. I chucked it away, then followed Amanda as we made our way through the underbrush.

"Now which way did we come from?" She asked. I shrugged.

"I dunno. I was too focused on wanting to kill a French dude"

"Dangerous girl, you are"

"I'm not _that_ bad, am I?"

"Well, when you're in your _other_ home land, ya are"

"Well, maybe it just brings out… a different side of me" I shrugged again, and we finally stepped through until we found Rachel and Cassie. Rachel was morphed, and Cassie was halfway through.

(What happened?) Rachel asked. Amanda smiled and told her. I swear, her mouth twisted into a serious smirk.

"Well, as long as you're both ok" Cassie said, now fully human. Rachel was soon the same seconds later, and all of just sat in a heap on the ground.

"How the heck did we end up here?" Amanda sighed, leaning back-to-back with me.

"Some creep who thinks we're rats in a cage" I muttered, feeling exhausted. I never even got the chance to wash my clothes… not fair…

"Well, whatever happens next, just know we're all in this together, all right?"

I was about to agree with Rachel, when something dropped out of the trees. We all just… um… well… screamed.

And then we realised it was only Rtaia.

"Can you _warn_ us before you do that!" Rachel snapped. Rtaia cocked her head to the side, considering.

"I am… sorry. I did not mean to frighten you. I thought you heard me"

"With human ears? I don't think so" Cassie muttered.

"Again, I apologise. I thought I had seen something to the west of here"

"Like?"

"Are you girls ok!" Ithiell was suddenly beside us, making us almost scream again. Seconds later three figures crashed through the trees, all of them wearing just their pants.

"What is it! What happened!" Jake looked panicked as he stood there, dripping wet, chest heaving and looking like he was about to have a heart attack.

I think he looked cuter than usual like that.

"Small scare. No worries" Amanda said, letting out a small giggle.

"Rtaia" Cassie smiled reassuringly.

"Crap! Our clothes!" Robert suddenly vanished, and the two boys followed.

I looked at Amanda, and then the four of us cracked up laughing. How could we not!

"Um… what?" Ithiell was worried, and seconds later Tobias landed in a tree. We all laughed harder, until we were all sprawled on the ground, laughing so hard we were crying.

"Can…. Can you…" Rachel tried to speak, but she was laughing too hard to get out another word.

(Ithiell? Can you tell me what's going on here?)

"Truthfully? I have no friggin idea"

(Um… Rtaia?)

"I do not know"

We were beginning to get over it by the time the boys came back, trailing Ax, but the looks on their faces just made us crack up again.

We were hundreds of years in the past, with no idea why we were here, and we were laughing like it was the funniest thing in the world.

And after so long, for us… it was.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

(Something smells good) Marco sighed as we passed over another hut.

(Yeah) Amanda agreed (Too bad we're not allowed to stop)

Neither Ithiell or Jake got the hint.

(I'm going to shift back and run around naked) I said, excluding the rest of the guys. Nada. Nothing. They were still out of it. Kind of disappointing, really…

We were flying around, mindlessly again. All I really wanted after over a month was to get into a nice hot tub and stay there until I got extra pruny, then shove on all my warm night clothes and hop into a nice comfy bed and sleep for about a week.

I guess we were all in that sort of mood.

Wait, I forgot the banquet of greasy take-away food, then mountains of chocolate that I may or may not want to share with my bestie. God I missed KFC…

Rachel tried to help by going through the anatomy of both the guys and girls, with Rtaia confusedly asking what they were. But Ithiell and Jake… nothing.

They just flew on, mindless drones of birds.

(Let's dive-bomb em) Marco suggested.

(And they would respond to that because…)

(Well… I dunno!)

(That would work about as well as us hitting them over the head) Robert muttered, sighing.

(Maybe we could fly away and leave them, and when they realise we're gone…) Amanda trailed off, letting out her own frustrated sigh.

(Maybe…) I trailed off, then turned my thought-speak to private (Jake? Jake, I need you)

(Huh?) It worked.

(Jake, I need you)

(Whoa-what? What's wrong?)

(He speaks!) Marco laughed giddily (Thought we lost you for a second there)

(No. I was just… thinking) he still seemed out of it, but I confirmed what I knew. Inside, it made me smile.

So, I wasn't the only one who'd been had.

(So, what now?) Tobias asked.

(Um… I'm not sure. Ithiell?)

(K-huh? huh-what?)

(What now?)

(Um… land and take a break? Maybe I'll be able to think clearly without seeing phantoms in front of my eyes)

(So… you saw it too?)

(Just a glimmer, but… yeah. I think so)

(JAKE! ITHIELL! GET A FRIGGEN GRIP!) Amanda snapped. We were all silent for about a full five seconds. Amanda hardly _ever_ snaps at people. Especially Ithiell.

(All right) Ithiell replied meekly, and I could almost have laughed. But as I dipped my wings, I saw… in the distance, I think… a golden eye… what…

(Jade!)

(Coming!) I dove, landed, and soon I was myself again. I looked around… and saw all of them looked a little nervous. They were all looking at something behind me…

I turned slowly… very slowly… and almost gasped.

"No friggen way" I breathed, suddenly realising anything was possible in this place… whether real or created…

It was a unicorn. A white, bigger than life, unicorn. It was beautiful. It was amazing. It was… _real_.

Then…. fire! Right above our heads! We all ducked, some of us screaming in terror.

I looked up… and had to resist saying something I'd soon regret.

"A dragon! It's a freakin _dragon!_" Robert yelled in horror.

"Ithiell! We were right!" Jake was yelling, but I couldn't see him. A dust cloud soon enveloped me as those massive wings beat above me, and a golden eye stared down at me… as if he knew something I didn't…

"Crap!" Someone screamed, and all I could see was the dust, and feel it in my lungs. I coughed, my eyes stinging as I tried to see my friends. I heard screams of the others…. oh god, where they ok! Felt something slam into me, knocking me down and covering me.

I stayed under them for as long as I possibly could, until the heavy dust began to clear, and I could finally see around me….

Robert helped me up, and we looked around for our friends. We slowly found them, one by one, through the slowly clearing smoke.

Then it was gone, along with the unicorn and the dragon. I looked around…

And realised three of us were missing.

"Oh no…" I gasped, nearly falling and Robert managing to catch me before I did.

Three of our friends… three of my closest friends…

Amanda, Cassie… and Jake.

**Sorry guys. As you can tell, I kind of like dragons. Don't know why, I just love how they look, and what they can do… wicked!**

**Midgett; Update soon! Please? (puppy eyes… xblink blinkx)**


	12. AFTER THAT DRAGON! wait a minute

**Tiamath; sorry about going off. It's just skewl isn't being fair… Ima little on edge. And no-one likes to review… **

**Nah, its not in her mind. In fact, I just… don't like stories that have this really cool plot and all this stuff happens, and then it turns out to be 'a dream' or 'in their mind'. So, sorry. And yeah, those higher beings are being darn nasty, messin with their heads n all…**

**Karone-sakura; thankyou! So glad your liking it! Here have a cookie! (V hasn't stolen any yet!)**

**This might be short, so bear with me, k?**

We were in shock. How… what the heck!

(I see it!) Tobias cried overhead (What the…)

"After that dragon!" Ithiell roared "Everyone! Go either Pterodactyl or morph me! Since this is the closest thing we have!"

"Hey, what makes to think-"

"DO IT RACHEL!" Ithiell snapped, with Marco already morphing to Pterodactyl. I was amazed they were able to still morph it!

"Tobias! After that dragon! We'll catch up soon!" Rachel and Ax grabbed either of Ithiell's arms, and I saw him go a little light-headed. He soon snapped out of it, and when they let go he flew off.

"Catch up!" he snapped, flying off in the direction Tobias had gone. Robert grabbed my arm, jolting me out of my stupor, and I nodded. We didn't need to acquire anything. And I'd done Ithiell's form many times before.

I saw Rtaia make just the most subtle changes to her body, and she was off as well. Then I closed my eyes and focused.

My nose and mouth melted together, then shot out to become a lizard-like muzzle. My arms thinned, and I lost a finger on each hand, with my nails becoming wickedly long claws. My eyes grew big and oval, and my ears shrunk and disappeared. I felt myself thin, like I hadn't eaten well in years, and my internal organs rearrange themselves. My clothes melded into my shifting form, and my toes became three claws. A long thick tail shot out from my spine, and my skin turned whitish-blue and rubbery.

Finally, large leathery wings grew, and were covered over by the skin flaps. Now, I was a full male Chanaiben. I opened my wings and flapped them, flying out of the forest and meeting my friends in the air.

Far off, I could see a gigantic green-brown shape, slowly disappearing into the distance.

"Let's go! Come on!" Robert snapped as he flew, a mirror image of Ithiell, like I was. So we flew, and barely managed to catch up to Ithiell and Rtaia in time.

(This is possibly the weirdest form I have ever been in) Rachel said.

"No time for jokes! MOVE IT!"

Okay, Ithiell was seriously mad. But at least he was focused for once.

But he was right. We didn't know _where_ this dragon thing was going with my friends!

(It almost got me, you know) Marco said.

(How!) Rachel snapped.

(Nearly ate me up! But I guess it couldn't see me that well-)

"It almost picked off Jade too" Robert said, looking at me. I smiled.

"Thanks"

"Thank me when we get Amanda back, all right?"

"Sure"

We flew on for what seemed like forever, pushing our wings for all they were worth, with Tobias giving us updates from time to time, until we reached a mountain range. And the cold, just got colder.

"That was a quick change" Ax observed.

"Yeah, a little _too_ quick" Rachel said, finally getting the hang of Chanaiben vocal cords. I must admit, it too me a while too. There's that thing that allows them to click… and other things I have no idea what their use is…

(Guys! The thing just dove straight into a dormant volcano!) Tobias's voice sounded both exhausted and frantic.

"Someone tell him we saw that too!" Ithiell said, although he sounded less aggressive, and like Tobias, more desperate. I relayed the message, adding on to tell him to wait for us when Ithiell told me to.

(This is insane! For all we know, that volcano might _not _be-)

"Marco, shut up. I can barely tolerate you as it is right now" Robert snapped.

(Hey! I resent tha-)

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!" Ithiell roared as we slowly closed in on the mountain with a small bird circling the entrance. I watched as Ithiell quickly pulled ahead, and when we got there he flat out dove straight in, with all of us crying out in shock.

"ITHIELL!" I screamed, then watching as Rtaia dove, followed by Tobias.

"What now?" Ax wondered.

"Now? We go in and save our friends!" Robert folded his own wings, diving almost straight down. I followed, with Rachel, Marco then Ax right behind me. We dove, going straight down until I saw Robert flare, then shoot left. I followed, barely managing to avoid becoming a splatter mark on the ground. We all landed, and then realised we didn't see Ithiell, Rtaia _or_ Tobias anywhere around.

Marco, Ax and Rachel demorphed, and Robert and I shifted back as well.

"Which way did they go?" Marco wondered quietly.

"Not sure. I thought… then nothing" Robert answered, his face tight.

"Great. We've lost them" Rachel muttered.

"Let's just keep going left. Maybe we'll find them" I sighed, walking along. The others soon followed, and I knew we were all doing our best not to freak out.

At least, I was.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

Marco and Rachel soon got fed up with walking along barefoot, and morphed some firepower. Robert did the same, but I decided to stay human for now. When my feet got tired, Ax offered that I ride on his back, so I did.

We walked, until we heard what could have been voices, and quickened our paces.

Well, I didn't need to. But I did hang on to Ax's shoulders a little tighter.

"Suddenly…"

(Yaaaahhh!) Marco yelped, then (Jeez man, you scared me)

"Like I wanted to" It was Ithiell's voice. "I lost Tobias, then Rtaia"

(What rotten luck) Robert muttered.

"I know. But come on, I think I know where that dragon went" He turned, and we followed him down another corridor.

We walked on until I got this very creepy feeling that made the hairs on the back of my neck rise. I shivered, just before we came out into an _enormous_ cavern underground. And when I mean enormous, I mean the Yeerk Pool looked like a school gym compared to this space.

I saw the dragon clearly now. It was curled into a ball, looking like it was sound asleep. Then I saw what looked like a nest, but instead of eggs, there were our friends, all in a pile. I almost let out a gasp, but suppressed it by digging my face into the back of Ax's shoulder.

(Are they alive?) Robert whispered. Ithiell shrugged, and we all walked over to check. I jumped off Ax's back as Ithiell went to Amanda, checking for a pulse. I went to first Cassie, then to Jake. Again, I fought back a relieved sigh, not knowing what would or wouldn't wake this massive beast up.

Ithiell turned back and gave them a thumbs up sign. They were alive. But… but barely.

(Well, that's good) Rachel sighed with relief (But… what about this thing? Where did it come from, and is it just me that thinks it _really _shouldn't be here?)

I nodded.

(And what about that horse?)

(Unicorn Marco. It was a unicorn)

(Whatever. Where'd it come from? And why-)

I never heard the last of what was said, because the next second I was flying through the air, hitting a wall and going down, hard.

Through my barely focusing eyes, I saw the large creature start to move. And then everything went black.

**Ah? Ah? Twisty?**

**Oh, and one thing I forgot to add. Ya know that dream Jade had in the past? Well, creepy thing was that really happened to me.**

**Anyone got any creepy stories? Real live ghosts and junk?**


	13. Who's the damsel in distress here!

**Karone-sakura; I might just take you up on that offer soon… :)**

**Another shortie comin your way…**

When I came to, I was vaguely aware of the shouts of my friends, and what sounded like the side of a mountain coming down. Thought-speak cried mixed in with animal screams. Then… moans… I opened my eyes…

The thing… it was…

I scrabbled backwards, into a rock wall, and the thing followed me. It was massive! And that was just its face! Those big golden eyes glaring at me… those enormous fangs beared, dripping saliva.

This thing was going to eat me!

It smiled… and I waited until the moment that it would open its mouth and swallow me whole… my heart was thudding in my ears…

(NOOO!) A scream, and all of a sudden there was a tiger on the things head! It swung it's head, but the tiger had too good a grip on its large scaly head… I saw black blood start to seep…

HHHHHOOOOWWRRRROOOOOAARRRRR!

A roar that deafened me as it swung its head, dislodging Jake and sending him clear across the room! He hit the wall, and… and… the thing went after him!

"Fuck no" I mumbled, focusing. But… something stopped me. I looked down… and saw I wasn't exactly wearing my usual attire. Instead, it looked more like from the set of _Xena_. Short skirt, and a top that was just not what I'd ever wear.

I saw my scar… the one on my side… clearly. I got up, listening as Marco, then Rachel and Robert went at the beast, being knocked aside like pawns. Amanda and Ithiell too… Ithiell fell, and Amanda screamed and cried out in my head…

_Look. Seek. Be._

I felt the words come to my mind like a silent wave, and I searched the ground around me, finding two swords. I picked one up, testing its weight in my hand. It was like… light as a feather! Then… the other one…

Same!

I suddenly felt like kneeling with the two swords, and I did so, saying the prayer I'd been taught long ago by my dying grandmother. I'd never forget her…

HRRRRRRROOOOWWWAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

My head snapped around to see the thing was going for Jake again!

"Hey! You!" I yelled, and the thing turned its big eyes on me. It was drooling again…

It was smiling as I got up, beginning to walk towards it with the two swords in my hands. I was going to slay the dragon… and I wasn't even a male!

I felt guilt somewhere deep in my mind, that I was destroying a truly magnificent creature… but something else just didn't care.

(Jade, no!) It was Jake, and he was just trying to get up… I saw blood pooling below him… and… I got angry.

I got very, _very_ angry.

I turned to the dragon, and smiled.

"You're about to become extinct" I raised the swords "HIIIIYAAAAA!"

And brought them down on my opponent.

**Um… em… sorry. Like swords and myth and stuff too. **

**Reading a book about a mythical sword and that… **

**Hope you enjoyed, and hope you will stay around for the long run………**


	14. The reward for suffering

**Well… um… we'll see how I go, k?**

**Any suggestions or comments appreciated, k?**

_**Amanda**_

I was trying to shake Ithiell awake when I saw her. Jade. My best friend since we could crawl. She was… different. Her clothes… she even had a strange necklace and boots to kill for… two swords…

The dragon turned to her, smiling. She didn't even flinch. There was something in her eyes… something was wrong with her. And I couldn't only see it, I could _feel _it somehow.

Then again, maybe it was just me.

She screamed, swinging the swords and bringing them down on the dragon! Straight into its snout! The thing screamed, but… Jade! She jumped up onto its head, running down to its neck! The thing swung its head… and Jade braced herself halfway down its neck, gripping the swords and shoving them down again into the creatures flesh.

HHHHHHHRRRRROOWWWWWAAAARRRRRRRRR!

I covered my ears, crying out in terror as the dragon desperately tried to get Jade. Then…

"Come on! Move back!" Robert was suddenly there, as well as Marco, and the two boys took each of Ithiell's shoulders and dragged him back, and soon someone else was tugging my arm. I let them, too fascinated by what I was seeing to do otherwise.

We backed up into a wall, with the boys leaning Ithiell against it. Jake was soon there, looking as terrified as I felt.

"We've got to help her!"

"How? All our morphs are useless against that thing!" Rachel snapped. Where was Cassie…?

"Maybe we can't, but the shifters might" Cassie said. Oh, there she was.

"No" Robert's voice was as frustrated as the rest of them "If I become that creature, there's a greater risk of me hurting Jade, then me actually being able to help her"

"THEN WHAT!" Jake yelled.

I never heard anyone respond, because I was transfixed by what I saw.

Jade was jumping up and down on the creatures neck and head, with it trying to dislodge her, and every time it did, it got another taste of metal. Jade was being merciless!

She jumped onto its back, and it swung its head around, snapping its jaws at her!

I don't know how she did it, but she pressed the blades of each sword together, kind of making it like a scissor, then pressed her foot down behind where the blades crossed as the thing tried to bite her!

The result was Jade one, dragon minus one. Jade had sliced off part of its nose!

Black blood pooled the floor as the creature lifted its head, screaming in pain. The noise was horrendous!

I almost puked at the sight, but my eyes were locked on what Jade was doing. I couldn't look away!

As the thing screamed, Jade jumped down, wiping one blade on each leg. She then grasped the handles more tightly, swung them around like a pro, then…

"HHHUUURRREEAHHHH!

Slammed them down into the beasts chest!

The dragon screamed again, then looked Jade right in the eye as it lay in a growing pool of its own blood. It gave a whimper, like a little hurt kitten, then it's head dropped and… and…

I looked away, retching at the sight and the sounds. I couldn't believe Jade had just done that!

WELL DONE. YOU WILL BE REWARDED.

That voice… I looked back, and saw something like a ghostly wisp at the side of Jade's body. Then it was gone, and she fell to her knees, dropping the swords.

"Oh god" I heard her moan, then she was suddenly on her hands and knees, sounding like she was fighting back doing what I just did. The others started to go to her…

"Wait! Stop!"

They all looked at me like I was nuts.

"Please, just… let me go to her"

"Let her go" It was Ithiell's voice, and I turned to see he was staring at me. I nodded, and the others seemed to accept this as I got to my feet and went over to her.

She was gagging and moaning and praying although she'd never truly prayed in her life. She was more than shaken. She was disgusted with herself.

"Jade?"

She looked up at me, those eyes… yes, this was Jade. This was my true sister. She was afraid, and desperate at the same time.

"We could have escaped, but… but I… it didn't… just like any other animal… I felt so _angry_, and… and I…"

"Jade, I think there was something else inside you"

"Wh-whoa-"

"I saw something leave you. Jade, I know you, and you would only fight to protect others, not kill mercilessly. There was something in you that _made_ you. It wasn't your fault"

She looked like she didn't quite believe me. But I helped her up, and then checked her over. She looked ok, but…

"Hey, where'd this come from?" I wondered as I saw a long, thick ribbon attached to her waist. It was tied sideways, and was a mixture of the most amazing baby pink, as well as pure gold. I hadn't seen it there when she was fighting…

She looked dully at it.

"Must be the thing's lame excuse at a reward. Not like I deserve one anyway…"

(Hey, where'd you all get the cool outfits?) It was Tobias's voice, and when I looked up I saw him fly overhead, with Rtaia walking in from one of the entrances. I looked down, at myself, and…

"Hey!" I yelped as I saw I was dressed similarly to Jade. Well, except the ribbon. I turned around and saw Rachel and Cassie were done up similarly. The boys were dressed in something like what Hercules would wear. How… what the heck…?

Weirdly, they all seemed to be suited to each one of us. The colour, the design… the fit…

I touched the intricately woven necklace around my own neck, then scuffed my cool boots on the ground. Liked the boots. Didn't like anything else…

"Great. How are we supposed to morph in these?" Marco complained. Then I guess he saw Rachel because…

"Hey Rach, I guess you're X-OWW!"

I was too focused on the two having _another_ go at each other to see what was going on almost right in front of me. Or… behind me or whatever.

When I did, I was shocked. I saw Jake holding Jade tight, stroking her hair as her wide eyes just stared into nothingness. Then… he kissed her.

And… well… then the whole truth about them was out in the open.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**Jade**

I walked along behind the others, with Jake on my left side. On my right the ribbon flowed along with the breeze. It was a beautiful ribbon, but other than that I really didn't see its purpose.

After Jake had openly kissed me, the others had a lot of questions. We didn't tell them anything. Instead, we all managed to find a way out of the volcano. We morphed or shifted, with the morphers clothes fully blending in with them as they did, and with Ithiell's incredibly good nose, and Tobias's experience with wind currents, we blew out of that place like bats out of hell.

Now we were walking again, and I was still in utter shock. I'd… I'd killed the dragon, but… Amanda was right, there was something else inside me as I plunged those blades down, screaming in triumph at my kill.

And we still had no answers, and no idea where we were going.

I looked at Amanda's back, where the horrendous scar went diagonally from her right shoulder to her left hip. She'd nearly died from that cut…

"So, where now? I mean, we have new clothes and swords, so…" Marco was saying, glancing back at Jake and me every now and then.

"So we keep going. At least until we can find a suitable place to rest for the night" Ithiell said, and Marco looked back at him.

"What then?" Robert's voice was a growl.

"Look, I don't have all the-wow!" Ithiell suddenly stopped, and we all kind of skidded to a stop right behind him.

"What? What is it?" Cassie asked.

_Thankyou for freeing me…_

It was a honey soft voice, and when I looked up I saw a flowing white mane, and a delicate golden horn…

The unicorn!

I pushed my way through my friends, finally coming to stand face-to-face with the creature. It was beautiful, and its purity…

No, I couldn't think like that. Nothing is pure, nothing…

"Did you make me kill the dragon?" I asked with barely contained anger.

_I did not. But by this act, you have freed me of its curse. Come, walk with me sweet one, I will take you all some place quiet and safe. _

"Don't call me sweet. I hate killing" I gritted my teeth to stop from screaming.

_And your modesty strengthens what I know about you young one. Come, let me ease your pain for now._

The unicorn turned and started walking, and before I could scream or do anything, there was a hand over my mouth. I looked up and saw Jake, who just shook his head and looked dead into my eyes. When I didn't respond, he grabbed my hand and pulled me along, with the others following us. We followed the mythical creature, through the forest… around boulders and trees tightly packed together, soon ending up standing in front of a stunning waterfall. But where it met the river below… it was almost serene.

The horse-like figure treaded daintily along, stepping into the shallow water and heading straight for the waterfall. It seemed she wanted us to follow.

I stopped, sensing maybe a trap, but Jake pulled me forwards. We stepped into what I now saw seemed no more than a stream, following the unicorn as she… he… it, reached the waterfall. I watched as it passed through the water, then vanished from sight. I still had that gut feeling, but Jake's pull was too strong. I looked back at Ithiell, who frowned, but nodded anyway. He gripped the two swords he'd managed to carry out of the dormant volcano.

I knew then. If he saw we were in danger, he'd be over in a heartbeat. I saw him turn and start to talk to the others, but by then I was passing under the fall, and turned back to see where I was going.

I wiped the water, and my hair, out of my eyes with my free hand, watching as the horse, who seemed to glow in the dim light of what seemed to be a cavern. I could see the other end, as well as barely noticeable rocks and boulders on each side. Jake still pulled me along, and I followed without much resistance, suddenly having the feeling that whatever was on the other side was even more amazing than what I'd already seen.

Suddenly… we were out! The light blinded me for a moment, before my eyes adjusted… to see what looked like a real-life paradise. The trees and grass and water seemed bright, maybe just a bit too bright, and the sky was streaked with pink.

The horse continued on, but we'd stopped to admire what we saw. Soon, all eleven of us were gawking at the sight before all of us. Tobias was human, and strangely enough, dressed just like the other boys.

_Take all the time you need. From now on, whatever you ask for, will most likely be given to you._ The horse had turned back, then whinnied and nodded its head like any other horse… and all of a sudden we were surrounded! But… not like… like good…

They were boys and girls, like us, perhaps only a year or so older than us. All of them were beautiful, or incredibly handsome. I watched as Amanda was led away by two of the boys, and I heard her ask for some sort of meat.

Marco soon vanished with his own two girl helpers, and Jake and Robert followed. Cassie was a little reluctant, and a little shy, but soon she was led off as well. Tobias was a hawk again, and had flown off to follow the horse. Ithiell and Rtaia stood by me, looking tense. I can't say I didn't feel exactly the same way.

"Something about this just doesn't feel right" Ithiell muttered, then there was a voice. Gentle, but it wasn't exactly speaking any language I'd ever known. Ithiell jerked, and we all turned to look and… and saw two Chanaiben males, and two females.

Ithiell spoke rapidly in his own tongue to them, and a female answered slowly and sweetly. Rtaia and him looked worriedly at each other, and Ithiell sighed. He dropped the two swords, and was led off by the females. Rtaia, by the males.

Suddenly two boys were in front of me. One had the most luscious black hair that I could probably run my hands through all day, and the other had red hair. They were both as hot as I'd ever seen any guy. The black haired one smiled.

"You must be Jade. Come, we will get you whatever you wish" he held out an arm for me to take, and at first I was reluctant, but…

"Don't be afraid. We won't hurt you" the other said, and… well… everyone else had gone off, so why not me?

I linked my arm through his, smiling up at him. Oh those _eyes_! Midnight blue with a strange hint of burgundy in them. He smiled at me, and I thought I was going to faint!

"Um, okay. First, I'd like to have a nice hot bath, then maybe some cooked chicken, and… well… maybe a foot rub as well, and…"

**I felt I might as well give them a 'break' for now. Hehehe…. no one will be expecting what comes next…**


	15. Tempted

**Karone-sakura; you know, I would, but your email address isn't on the site… (shrugs) **

**Midgett; I know _you_ wouldn't, and I'd just like to say……… neither will I! Update yours soon, you evil melty witchety witch! Gah! You're evil…**

**(Sooky look, then gets tackled by V)**

**V; Gimme my cookies!**

**Me; they're MINE you jerk! Bugger off!**

**(Gets saved when Jade karate kicks him away, and the cookies are shared between all the girls, including Karone-sakura and Midgett… )**

**Me; um, food!**

**Oh, wait! I forgot Ax last time (darn my memory!) so we'll just say he took off with some female Andalites, all right? Okay, problem solved! **

I was in heaven. I was getting a back massage by one guy, and a foot massage from the other. I was sitting on an old style kind of recliner, like the ones you see in roman movies, and it was possibly the softest thing I'd ever sat on. Oil was massaged into my joints, relieving a lot of the tension from the past month or so.

This was, of course, after having the best bath I'd ever had (without my two helpers). It had been just the right temperature, and smelled of lavender and rosemary. And it did wonders for my attitude.

No doubt, the others were having simular things done to them in other parts of the strange little valley. It was a utopia. Well, sort of. Garden of Eden? Perhaps.

Hey, after all the stuff I'd seen, I wasn't about to rule that one out.

"All right, I… I feel a bit hungry" I said, still in a heavenly daze. But my hunger was pushing through it all.

"All right" the red-haired one at my feet said "What would you like?"

I told him, and then they both stopped massaging my back and feet, laying me down the right way across the bed thing, then went to get me what I'd asked. So soft… felt s good… everything so nice… kind of falling asleep a little…

"Hey" Came the voice, and I managed to unglue my eyes enough to look up and see Ithiell.

"Oh… hey… wait a second…"

"No need"

"Trust me… if I stay like this and try to… listen to you, I'll be asleep within seconds" I sat up, making room for Ithiell to sit down. He managed a smile.

"Nice vote of confidence Jade. Good to know my leader skills go so very far as to inspire you"

"Okay, now you understand what I mean"

"Uh…oh. Yeah" He smiled a little, then clasped his hands together, looking down at the ground. I nudged him with my shoulder, and he looked up at me.

"So, what'd they do to you?"

"Do to… oh you mean what did they offer me? Ah. Well, let's just say before I met the Ellimist and Crayak, I didn't really believe in 'magic' like our elders do. But here… it seems perfectly natural"

I smiled "Come on, spill. I want to know where you went"

"Damn your pushy"

"I'm a female, what'd you expect?"

"True" He smiled a little "I was given the _Uriv_ leaves, which would be like your idea of 'treats'. And then a small ritual cleansing, only for the males of my species"

"Like a bath? Cool"

"Sort of" he managed to smile for real "It was the best thing I've ever experienced, since I left my home world. It made me kind of miss it… but also realise something"

"What?"

"How lucky I am to have a friend and sister like you"

"Hey, right back at ya _bro_"

He smiled again, then went into his 'thinker' mode. He looked down at his hands again, doing something strange with the tips of his claws.

"Look Jade, I know this might seem like a wonderful place, but… but I've got a bad vibe here. Something's wrong, and I can't tell what"

I frowned "Now that you mention it… me too"

He looked up at me, and I put a hand over his wrist in assurance.

"Look, you think I'm not blind to the fact that this place is absolutely _perfect?_ Ithiell, I know. I'm not a knucklehead, although I do act like it sometimes. Nothing is perfect like this. Everything has some flaw, and I'm betting this place does too"

He nodded and smiled "Good to see you've got your knack back"

"Hey, I never lost it"

"All right, we enjoy this place for now, but… keep a lookout, okay?"

I saluted him with my fancy two fingered salute "Yes sir!"

He laughed, then left, just before my delicious silver platter of food came, and one massaged my feet again as another waited on me.

There might be something wrong here, but for now… _damn_ it felt good.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

We met at a campfire we requested that we have, telling our… um… friends… hanging around. They left us graciously, and told us that if we needed them just call. Everything was wonderful, and couldn't have been better.

"Well, did everyone have fun?" Amanda asked brightly. All of us had. I wanted to go sit by Jake, or maybe on his lap, but I felt Marco's eyes on me. He and Cassie were cuddling, and I felt bad not to have told them a little more of what had happened. I knew they both thought we'd done something before they did…

"Well, what now? Hang around here for the next… however many days until the big scientist decides to time-jump us again? Or when he decides to throw some other horrible creature our way?" Robert asked. Although there was something on his face that I don't think had ever been there before.

"I think we can spend another day here, just relaxing" Jake said, leaning back on the log he was sitting in front of.

"I sort of agree. I think we all just need a moment to breathe" Cassie agreed. Tobias shifted on the branch above us.

(I don't think I've ever seen a place more beautiful. The thermals were perfect, and… and um…)

"Tobias, it's all right if you went human for a while and went off with two girls" Rachel assured him, and I couldn't help but snort (while holding in laughter), finding that little comment was more than a little funny under the circumstances.

(I kind of did. Sorry. It just looked so good…the massages, and the food…)

"Tobias, she said it's okay" Amanda assured him. He shifted again, staring her down. She just laughed and looked away from him.

I'm pretty sure that if he'd been human, he would have been blushing.

Ax and Rtaia seemed happy as well. Wondered what they'd been given…

"I guess we might as well just stay here. I mean, we have food, water, shelter, bedding and other essentials that each of us need"

"Or want" Marco muttered. I finally gave in to the urge, ignoring the stares from everyone as I went and sat on Jake's lap, cuddling into him. He didn't seem to mind. He put his arms around me, just staring into the fire.

(That is true. Maybe… maybe we've finally reached the end of our maze) Ax said hopefully. Although Rtaia looked unbelievably happy for her, she still managed to frown a little, shaking her head.

"I do not believe this is true. If that were the case, we would be back at home, in our own time, as we were. Or… presumably"

"Interesting point. But… let's just think about this in the morning. I am so more than tired now" Jake yawned, then dug his face into my shoulder. We all agreed, and got up and left. I asked for a bed, like one I used to have, and got something amazingly close to it. I crawled under the blankets, and… well… let's just say I don't even remember my head hitting the pillow.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

"Oh you're a peach Adrian" I said as my dark-haired helper put the tray on my lap. I stretched my arms and legs a little, before looking down at the toast and scrambled eggs there. It was our fourth day here, and I'd taken the time to learn their names, since they were around me more often than the others seemed to be. The red-haired boy was Corey.

I'd just woken up, and already Arian was there, with my breakfast, before I could say anything.

"Glad you like it" he said sitting down on the bed beside me "After all, it's good to keep your energy up"

"Thanks again Adrian"

"Is there anything else Jade?"

"Uh…no, not at the moment"

"All right. Corey and I will come back soon, ok?"

"Ok. Thankyou, and I'll see you in an hour or so"

"Ok" he left, and inside the small, but still amazingly beautiful cavern (which looked more like a room than a cave) I quickly ate, then took a few moments to myself, before climbing back in bed. Considered going back to sleep for a while…

Adrian and Corey were back a little later, and they gave me another massage as I sat up in bed, leaning against the short headboard of the bed. I felt so relaxed I was like squiggly spaghetti. Well, that's how I felt anyway.

"Can I have some… some jasmine tea?" I asked, feeling like my head was about to drop for good.

"I'll go get it for you" Corey took off, and Adrian moved around to take over rubbing my feet. I just lay back against the headboard, letting him go. I slowly felt myself start to loose consciousness…

I became aware of something wrong when I felt those hands of his moving from my foot, and up to a place under my knee… only Jake could use that on me…

My head snapped up, and I looked down at Adrian as he started to make his way higher up my leg…

"What are you doing?" I demanded, my serenity gone now.

"Jade, I think… I think I'm in love with you"

I blinked, then shook my head. He'd stopped massaging my leg, and now made his way up to sit beside me on the bed. He looked down at me, smiling that killer smile, making my emotions start to stir.

"You can't be in love with me. You hardly _know_ me!"

"I am. I can't deny it. You've been driving me wild ever since I saw you"

"Adrian, I think you're getting the word love mixed in with that lust one"

"I know how I feel" he replied huskily. I felt… funny… light-headed… couldn't think straight…

"You… you don't…"

I felt my face move towards his, only centimetres away… I closed my eyes…

And saw Jake's face in my mind, clear as day. I loved that… not this…

"N-no, I can't" I jerked back, tumbling off the bed. He looked disappointed.

"Uh… why not?"

"Because I'm in love with Jake!" I scrabbled up, then ran out of the cave to find him.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

I hated hurting Adrian. He was so sweet, but he just had no clue what he was saying…

I found him on one of the roman thingymabbobies, with one if his… friends. Only… what I saw made me drop behind a boulder, not far from where they were, watching in horror as one of them rubbed his bare chest.

I kind of felt like crying.

"Jake, come on… you know you want it…"

"Keisha, no"

I guess she didn't like that word. She sat on him, then leaned down, ready to kiss him…

"I said no!" He grabbed her shoulders, roughly shoving her off him and onto the floor. She looked hurt. Good.

"But… why?"

"Because there's already someone out there for me. Her name's Jade and I couldn't think of being with anyone else but her"

I felt touched. I placed a hand over my heart, feeling the warmth spread all through my body. So, this was what it was like…

He got up, shoved his shirt on, then strode off. She got up, looking at first disappointed, then enraged. She kicked the support of where he'd been laying, then stormed off.

I took that moment to run after him.

It was only by a miracle that I caught up with him.

"Jake!"

He spun around, and when he saw me coming he ran to me, his arms open, then grabbed me up and spun me around, kissing me hard.

"There you are. I was about to come find you"

"Uh… same. Jake, I think we need to talk to the others"

His face went hard, and he nodded, still clutching to me like a five-year old with a soft toy.

"Same. I think I just figured it all out"

"Ithiell first"

"What?"

"Just trust me" I grabbed his head in my hands and kissed him deeply. When I let go, he gave me that funny smile again.

"All right. I'll trust you"

**Hmm, what do ya think of that?**

**This is going to take such a freaky turn soon, so BE PREPARED!**

**Get your blankets ready to hide under! Heheheeeee!**


	16. and tainted

**Amanda**

I was listening to Sebastian play the flute, my eyelids beginning to drop, when Robert suddenly crashed through and into the clearing where I was.

"Robert? Hey, what's-"

"Uh… nothing" he shot a glance at Sebastian, who was now looking down at us "Nothing at all. Hey dude, yeah, you, can you give us five?"

"Certainly" he stood up on his pedestal, bowed, then left. I turned back to Robert, a little annoyed.

"What's going on? What'd you do that for?"

"Amanda" he came close, and started whispering in my ear.

"We have a problem"

"Like?"

"Like this place is tainted. Jade and Jake experienced it firsthand"

"Oh, and what did they experience?" I knew I was being stupid, after all everything else had been… you know… so why not this paradise?

"Come on, we need to get the others"

He took my hand, and led me out of the clearing.

"Robert, tell me what…"

"Amanda, did anyone… did your… helpers… try to come on to you at any stage?"

"Say what?"

"Did they try and kiss you or any stuff like that"

"How do…" I yanked my arm back, and he stopped and looked around at me.

"What? What is it?"

I leaned in close, then leaned on his chest and whispered in his ear.

"Geoffrey, my other guy, tried to kiss me this morning"

"And… did you…"

"No. I pulled back before our lips touched. He tried to kiss my cheek, but I wouldn't let him"

Robert jerked back away from me, and by the look on his face I knew he'd gone through something simular. I also caught a hint of something else, but I had no clue what it was.

"Come on, we've got to find the others" he grabbed my arm, yanking me along until I came by myself. We ran until we reached the small pathway, and just as I was about to turn left, Robert yanked me back and into some bushes. I tried to ask what, but he clamped a hand over my mouth and nodded right.

I looked over… and saw Jake talking with one of the girls.

"Look, I'm sorry about before. It's just I thought you liked me…"

"I do like you Keisha. You're a great person, but… I don't like you like _that_"

"Oh… oh okay. I can live with that. Still, I'm sorry"

"It's ok"

"May you and Jade be happy together" She lent up, and kissed his cheek. That's when I saw it. It was what looked like a bruise that quickly vanished on his cheek. Right where she had kissed him.

I saw his eyes go glazed, and then she kissed him again. But this time… not on his cheek. A full kiss, that at first he seemed resistant to, then fell victim to it. His hair went white, and his eyes turned a reddish-pink colour, and his whole face seemed drained of life. It was still Jake… but… not…

It was hard to explain.

"Get your hands off him!" Came the voice, and I looked to see Jade was storming up to them, with Ithiell right behind. Both looked about ready to kill.

Keisha, or whoever she was, broke the kiss, and stared at her, with a strange mocking smile.

"Now why would I do that? He's mine now"

"He is _not_ yours" Jade seethed, balling her hands into fists.

"Really? Well, how about we test that theory. Jake, attack Jade"

She backed away from him, and before I could even cry out, I watched as Jake began to morph.


	17. Poison kiss

**Um… hopefully this will be action packed!**

**Fingers crossed… and um… HANG ON TO YOUR BLANKIES!**

**V; what the heck is a blankie? **

**Me; (gives no response, but grabs a piece of wood and knocks him over the head with it) he'll be out for a while…**

_**Jade**_

I didn't even think, I just reacted. I focused, and felt my own body shift and change, slightly faster than he was. Fur rippled across my body, and a tail erupted out of my spine… all the while Jake's hands became pads, and his ears crawled to the sides of his head…

I felt Ithiell backing away from me, and the girl backed off a little more as well.

"Careful Jade" Ithiell warned. Then the girl laughed, and took off!

(Ithiell!)

"I'll get her" he said, then I felt his wings flapping through my sensitive whiskers that were still growing in and saw him go after her.

Now fully tigress, I waited until Jake… or what was left of Jake, to finish.

_Grrrrrr…_

The threat grew in my throat, unbridled, and I felt my own strength in just my voice.

Jake finished his morph, and stood, tail twitching, teeth just slightly bared, staring at me. I knew then, whatever the little witch had done… couldn't be talked away. It had to take something much, much stronger.

I bared my own teeth, and we circled on another. I was slightly smaller, but I was more agile. And my mind was intact. My human mind. I didn't know about Jake's mind, or even if it was still there somewhere, but I knew… if I just used my head… I could win this.

I hoped.

HHRRRWWWWWRRRR!

Jake threatened, and I bared my teeth and threatened back. Then… he leaped!

I dodged, managing to get a nasty blow in his side before he turned on me. After that, all I remember is teeth, and claws…. madness… and blood.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**Amanda**

Have you ever seen like… two tigers… or whatever… having a vicious fight on TV?

Well, that's kind of like what I was watching. Only times about a hundred.

It was the most vicious fight I'd ever witnessed. And what was worse, it was between each other.

Jade's snow-white fur was soon matted with blood. Hers _and_ his. But I knew… she'd never give up.

I could barely see what was happening… my mind could barely keep up… but I heard them… and it was terrifying.

"We have to help her!" I cried suddenly, looking at Robert. He shook his head.

"I don't think we can. I think Jade's supposed to do this battle alone"

"But… but she could die! Even worse, she could kill Jake!"

"No" he whispered, biting his lip. His eyes were troubled, and even though the words were coming out of his mouth, I knew he wanted to get in there just as much as I did.

"Look, we have to round up the others. Let's get a move on" he got up, and my body obeyed to the command, even though my mind still wanted to watch Jade… make sure she didn't die, or kill Jake…

We began to move away from them, down to where we'd seen Ithiell fly after that girl. Moved down to the path, and…

"Hey!" Robert yelled as he was knocked over, and seconds later I was on the ground, my shoulder and side throbbing, staring at Robert sideways. I saw his attackers… two boys and three girls… roll him over onto his back as he desperately fought them…

It was the helpers! They… they…

Something grabbed my wrists, hauling me back and… away from Robert!

"No! No! NOOO!" I screamed, struggling and kicking.

"Amanda!" Robert yelled "Hey! No! Fuck!"

I was pinned down by… I looked up, and saw…

Sebastian!

I looked down to see… see that Geoffrey had grabbed my ankles. There was a devilish smile that wasn't there before… something about his eyes…

He sat me, putting a leg on either side of my hips, and leaned in close…

"AHHHHHH!NNONOOONONONOOOOOOOO!"

I fought and struggled, but it was no use. Geoffrey pressed his lips against mine…

I could feel myself loose some control, and the his breath came to me, icy cold…

I clenched my teeth, still fighting with all I had… felt his own mouth try to pull them apart…

"Fuckin freaks! Take THIS!" Robert! He… he was…

I heard an _oof!_ then a thud… cries…

But it was too late. Geoffrey pried my mouth open with bare hands, kissing me… felt the iciness seep into my mouth… into my soul… tried to resist… couldn't… wasn't strong enough…

And then I was lost.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**Robert**

I ran off, trying not to let my eyes start to water. I'd broken free… but by then it was too late for Amanda… too late for Jake…

I ran…. stumbled… then got up and started to run blindly again. Couldn't save Amanda… too late… couldn't help her… one of them…

Strangely enough, and luckily enough, the first person I barrelled into was Rachel. Knocked her over as she was coming out onto the pathway. We both went tumbling.

"Robert! Watch where you're going!" She snapped, pushing me away as she got up. I snapped out of whatever I had been in, getting up and grabbing her arm.

"Where are your boys?"

"My… what?"

"You're helpers! Where are they!" I might have sounded a little hysterical, because… well… wouldn't you?

"I… sent them off for a minute. Needed to powder my… why? What is it? What's wrong?" She looked like the old Rachel again, and I gladly smiled.

"I was waiting when you'd ask that" I said, then told her.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**Ithiell**

I followed the girl named 'Keisha' as she fled down the path. She obviously hadn't been followed from the air before. Or followed. This was too easy…

Then again, maybe it _was_ just a little too convenient…

I flew on, pulling ahead of her easily. I needed to know where she was running _to_…

(Ithiell? Is that you?)

If I was on the ground, I would have jumped out of my skin. But I did jerk violently, and turned my head to see a red-tail sidle up beside me.

"Tobias! Great, I need you-"

(Why, what's going on?)

"The usual. Trouble" I filled him in.

(Crap! I have to find Rachel-)

"Hang on a second. I need you to find Ax and Rtaia first. Get them to get in the air. Tell them to come after me. I think I'll need all the backup I can get right now"

(Guys! Glad I found you. My helpers tried to… do something…) It was Cassie's voice, and I turned my head to see an osprey join up with us.

"Cassie. Get Rachel and Marco. _Now_"

(Why, what's-)

"No time! Just… do it!" I watched as they peeled off, going to look for them. Good. The more people we had… not poisoned…. the better our chances were of surviving.

"Argh!" suddenly I was being pulled viciously down onto the ground. I hit hard, feeling my neck snap. Or just… crack violently.

All of a sudden a net was thrown over me, and…

Faces peered down at me. That of Keishas… and others.

"You changelings are so easy to capture. And even easier to control"

She smiled, then they dragged me into a kind of temple.

"We'll fight you! And in the end, it's _you_ who will be begging for mercy from _us_" I hissed, my body shaking violently from rage.

"Oh… I really don't think so"

(Ithiell! Me and Rachel are here! Just hang on buddy!) Robert's voice, but I was barely aware of it as they went and got someone, then came back… they parted.

"No" I gasped "No, not her"

It was Amanda. Her eyes were red-pink, and her hair was white. Her face… her beautiful, innocent face… was drained of all colour…. and… and she didn't look so innocent anymore…

"You… you bastards! Curse you! Curse all magic…. CURSE ALL THE GODS! _Pia_, I CURSE YOU! I CURSE YOU ALL!"

I was more than mad now. And guilt for not seeing this sooner welled up inside me. I hung my head, listening s the non-human beings mocked me, laughing.

They laughed… and I couldn't stop hating the weakness I'd become.

CRRAAAASSHHH!


	18. The Power of Love

**I won't leave you hanging! I hate that being done to me! All right! **

**WHOPEEEEE!**

**Ithiell**

The wall on the right of me crashed to pieces, and in stepped an assortment of animals. The elephant stayed outside as a gorilla, a wolf, and a black panther all entered daintily. The humans ran at them!

TTSSSSEEERRR! Tobias! He swooped in, attacking the first one he saw! The guy went off, howling in pain. Then… the others attacked!

The humans tried to fight, but it was obvious even to a blind man who would win. They were soon all incapacitated. Some for good, and some… some not.

Marco dragged them into a corner, then the netting that they'd used to grab me was removed, and he worked on putting that over them, to keep them in. Still… I seemed unable to move…

(You all right buddy?) It was Robert, and he nudged me with a cold nose.

"Not… really. Amanda…"

(Got her right here Ithiell. Don't worry, we'll get her back somehow) Marco said, and I saw she had him over her shoulder.

"But… but I…"

(Rtaia?)

(Come Ithiell. We must escape now) Rtaia was beside me, a horse, and Marco gingerly picked me up and put me on her back. She took off, and soon…

No, not soon. A little while later, I was set down in a clearing. Ax was there, looking uneasy.

"All righty" Rachel said, rubbing her hands together, making me realise she was human again "What next?"

"What do you mean 'what next?' we find out how to cure Amanda, that's what!" Robert snapped, then rubbing his eyes with his fingers.

"She feels dead. She's so cold" Cassie said, and when I looked I saw her holding her wrist limply. I went over to look down at her. Touched her neck to feel for a pulse… she was right, so cold…

But I felt a pulse, and that's what mattered.

(I'm going to check on Jade and Jake)

"I'll come with you. I know where they are" Robert was shifting to wedge-tailed eagle, a form he'd only done a couple of times because he didn't like the way it felt in the air, compared to the sleek little falcon. An alarm bell was ringing from far off, but I hardly noticed as I stared down at my beloved, wishing I knew the cure to get her back.

"Oh Amanda, I'm so sorry. If I had known…" I picked her top half up, holding it close to me. She was so limp… so dead…

I placed a small kiss on her forehead…

She jerked! I nearly had a heart-attack!

"Holy! What was that!" Marco cried.

"I…I don't know. But… no, she's not awake" Cassie observed.

It was at that moment I met Rtaia's eyes… and she half nodded. The frown on her face was obvious. She knew I had to, but still didn't like the thought of me doing it.

I shifted to human, still holding Amanda.

"Ithiell? What are you doing?" Rachel asked me cautiously.

"Curing Amanda" I said once my human mouth was in place, and I slapped Amanda's cheek lightly… she had to be fully awake for this…

"Hey, don't-" Marco started, but Cassie stopped him, clamping a hand over his mouth. The rest were silent.

"Come on Amanda, wakey wakey" I said gently, slapping her cheeks a little harder. She stirred, opened her eyes…

And jerked violently! I held on tight, gritting my teeth and praying I was right and not about to become like her. Rtaia would know what to do if I failed.

She struggled, but I was stronger, and managed to hold her still long enough to press my lips against hers, putting all the love I could into it. She jerked violently, struggling harder…

I managed to deepen it, hoping all the love I felt towards her was breaking through… jerked madly… held on…

I felt something cold enter my mouth, sending a definite shiver down my back…

Then it was gone, and I heard someone gasp.

I pulled back to look down at Amanda… and saw nothing but the brown-eyed angel I'd fallen in love with.

"Ithiell? What happened? The last thing I remember is…"

"Don't worry Amanda. I promise you, from now on, it'll all be ok"

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**((((A/N: This part inspired by Evanescence; Going Under & Bring Me to Life**

_**Jade**_

Blood was everywhere. On me, on him… and all over the ground. My left ear was missing, pooling blood down into my eye, and across the fur on the left side of my head. My haunches trembled as we stood, facing each other again. He was tired. So was I.

And it wasn't looking good for me. My smaller size was going to work against me from now on. There was nothing I could do. Jake was going to end up killing me, in the end.

(Jake, I'm sorry. I wasn't strong enough. I… I can't save either of us) I muttered, my eyes closing for just an instant.

_Ribbon. Neck._

My eyes snapped open. The words had just come to me, like I'd been in a dream. I realised what they meant, but… how could I do it when I was at a disadvantage?

HWWWRRROOOOOAAARRRR!

He attacked! I dodged to the side, swiping his right eye. He backed away, howling in pain. Now was the time!

I jumped further away from him, then started to shift back.

As soon as I had fingers, and my waist reappeared, I grabbed the ribbon, which was easily two or three metres in length, and wound it around each hand, ready to strangle the beast in front of me if I had to.

When I was almost fully human, I saw the tiger turn its head, and that single eye fixated on me. It leaped!

I couldn't jump away, but feigned a fall, and Jake landed over me, growling and baring his teeth, still dripping with blood. I might have done a lot of damage to him, but in the end, a tiger will always win against a defenceless human.

As quick as I could I managed to loop the ribbon around the back of his neck, with him barely missing my arm with those sharp teeth. He growled, then pressed a gigantic paw on my chest, pushing down.

I screamed in pain, but managed to keep a hold of the ribbon, and with the last of my strength, criss-crossed them, pulling as tight as I could, screaming in pain and terror as the claws started to come out.

HHHRRRRROOOWWWWWRRRRRRR!

A sudden scream from Jake, and I managed to open my eyes just enough to see I was… I was strangling him!

NO! He was demorphing! He was becoming Jake again!

No, not Jake. Not entirely, anyway. His eyes were still red, and his hair white, but at least he was going human again.

I tightened the ribbon around his neck as he continued to push a hand hard into my chest, shutting off my air and making me gasp and cry out in pain. After all, he still had the advantage over me in weight.

I grew just enough, and managed to flip him over onto his back, sitting above him. Now, with more weight, I easily held him down as I tightened the ribbon, not entirely knowing why I was doing it… but it had to… to work!

The ribbon! It _had_ to do s_ome_thing!

"Come on Jake. Don't make me do this" I whispered. Wished he knew how much I loved him… wanted him to know before one of us died… because that's how it was looking…

I felt a tear slide down my cheek, dropping off my chin and landing on his cheek. The reaction…. oh god, how could I describe it? It was like it hit him with acid!

He screamed and jerked violently. I kept hold of the ribbon around his neck with one hand, wiping off my tears with my free hand and spreading them across both of his cheeks. He kicked and fought, and I realised I was on to something…

"Come on Jake. That's it. Fight it!"

He tried to backhand me, but I grabbed his hand, holding on tight. I kissed it, letting him know I was here…

It got even worse! I was nearly bucked off!

I managed to hold on, suddenly seeing what could possibly break this… this poisoned kiss. The kiss of someone who loved him. I loved him…

I became just human enough to lean down my upper body, kissing him and praying I was right… god let me be right…

He struggled against me, but I held on, deepening the kiss as much as possible… letting all the love I felt flow from me to him.

There was an instant… and just an instant… where I felt a coldness enter my mouth, spreading through my body… but then it was gone, and I felt Jake's cold lips begin to warm. And soon, I felt him kissing me back.

I puled back, looking down at him. It was Jake again!

I quickly unwound the ribbon, tying it back at my waist as he stared up at me, half-smiling. Then I guess he remembered what had happened.

"Jade?" His eyes turned cold and afraid "What… what happened? I feel as if I've been strangled"

He touched his neck, then leaned up and touched my face as fresh tears flowed freely from my eyes. I was laughing and crying all at the same time!

My pain and joy mixed, and I leaned down and kissed him again, deeply, trying my best not to shake as I realised I'd come close to killing him. So close…

I felt his arms go around me, gently, as if he didn't really understand why I was crying, but wanting to comfort me anyway.

(Guys, get a room!) I heard someone moan, and when I looked up I saw a red-tailed hawk swoop over, landing beside us. A wedge-tailed eagle landed beside it seconds later.

I rolled of Jake, and we both got up.

"Hey, guys… are… where's everyone?" I asked as I wiped away the last of my tears.

(Waiting) it was Robert's voice this time.

"Oh. Ok, let's get out of here"

"You two grab the others and meet up at the waterfall. We'll catch up in a minute" Jake said, shocking all of us. I looked up at him. He was in leader mode again.

(All right. But don't be too long) Tobias said, then lifted off, with Robert beside him.

When they were gone, Jake turned to me, wrapping me tightly in his arms and kissing me deeply. Even more so than he'd ever done. He pulled away quickly, gently lifting a strand of hair off my face with his finger.

"Jade, when we get out of here I'm going to show you how much I love you"

"Does that come with dinner and a movie"

He laughed "Very funny. Now let's get out of here"

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

_You should not leave._

"Oh yeah, and why not?" Rachel asked.

_Because you have no-where else to go._

"Anywhere is better than being stuck in here" I snarled.

We'd met at the waterfall, to find our 'unicorn' had beat us there. Now, we were… negotiating…. our way out. Ax was ready to attack, slowly moving in on the thing, and Ithiell and Rtaia weren't far behind him. Tobias was carefully hidden from its sight, ready to swoop at the first sign of trouble. And the rest of us…

Well, the rest of us were peeved beyond imagination.

_You are not stuck. You are guests._

"Then step aside and let us go" Ithiell said.

_I welcome you to stay, if you wish._

"Sorry, but we don't"

The thing stepped aside, and we walked into the cavern behind the waterfall, with Tobias flying in after us.

Suddenly…

"The gap's closing!"

"Quick! Run!"

So we ran, going full-tilt. Ax, Rtaia and Ithiell soon pulled ahead of us, and then Jake, Rachel and Robert pulled ahead of the short people. Amanda was in between… we were going… going…

"HHHEEEEYYAAAAAA!" The others leapt out! One! Two! Three! Four! Five! Six!

Tobias blew through!

Eight! Nine! Ten!

"RRRAAAAAAAAAAH!" I screamed, leaping through, landing hard in the shallow water.

C-C-C-C-CRRR-AK-K-K-K-K-K!

The hole closed!

"Is everyone here!" Jake yelled.

Thankfully, we all were.

"Good" Ithiell muttered, he flopped down on his back in the shallow water, his chest heaving.

And then, we were no longer in shallow water.

"OH FUCKING HELL!" I screamed.

**Um… um… I'll leave it there.**

**More surprises to come!**


	19. Girly stuff and OOPS! he fell down

**Just had to add this in, in case I don't get to update for a while, ok?**

**And this might get a bit girly too, so… warning! And… maybe a rating JIC (just in case)**

**Here weeee gooooo! **

**Amanda**

The next two months were probably the weirdest yet. After our weirdo experience with the Unicorn and that, we'd ended up in an extremely hot desert. And… after barely surviving that… we ended up chest-deep in snow. They… whoever they were… thankfully gave us warm clothes to wear during this time, but when we ended up in a woodland, simular to where we'd been when we'd first started. We'd had to get rid of the warm clothes because they'd just weighed us down.

Now, back in our pre-medieval clothes, we walked along a silent path, all of us feeling the effects of the last two months. Even Ax didn't seem to be doing too good, and he was pretty tough.

We were considerably thinner, and all of us wanted to just lie down and never get up. But Ithiell and Jake pushed us on, even though they themselves had no reason to push us.

We managed to find some fruits, and ate quickly, then continued on the path, which seemed void of all human life. Trees and gnarled roots were beginning to overgrow the area, and we had to be careful to overstep them.

I'd also noticed in the past two months that Jade was staring at me a lot. She seemed to want to talk to me, but there was just never an opportunity. I might know Jade like the back of my hand, but she also knew me. She knew I needed to talk about what had happened to me. Needed to get it out of my system before I could move on from it.

Once Jake and Ithiell let us stop to camp, and Tobias had flown off to find food, she pulled me away from them, and out of sight and sound of our friends.

"Amanda?"

"Yeah"

"Are you ok? I mean… you've been pretty iffy lately"

"Ah-huh"

She narrowed those intense green eyes of hers, staring at me. I sighed, and gave in.

"I'm just… scared, all right? I want to know why we're being played like this, and… and if they mean to try and kill us as well…"

"They won't. I'd kill _them_ first"

"Oh I don't doubt that" I laughed. She smiled, and just listened as I told her about it. She hugged me about fifty times, and told me she was here for me. Like she ever wasn't!

Jade was a tom-boy, and was sometimes a little hard, and a little intense…but she also knew when to be there for you. She was good when I just needed some girly support.

I still wished she'd dress like a girl more often. I mean… come on! She looked really great in those clothes, those boots… that necklace… I mean, wickedly cool and stylish…

"Um… Amanda?" She looked a little 'iffy' herself. She was rubbing the top of her foot on the back of her other leg. She looked almost embarrassed!

"Yeah JD?"

"Um… I was wondering… have you… have you gotten your… your period since we got here?"

"Uh… yeah. Why?" I asked. She still hadn't looked up at me, and her face was redder than I'd ever seen it.

"Cause… um… I haven't"

"Say what!"

"Um… I think… I think I might be…" She looked up at me, tried to smile, but ended up dropping her head and fiddling with her ribbon a little.

"Do… you…"

"Well, at first I thought I was getting bloated, like those African kids who have no food, and are really skinny and have these big bellies, but then I took it all into account, and…"

I just stared as she removed her ribbon, which hid most of her middle, and… well… safe to say I was in shock at what I saw. A small bulge was beginning to show at her belly, while the rest of her was as thin as the rest of us.

"Jade, are you… is it…"

"First and foremost, Amanda. He's the one. And the _only_ one, I might add" She tied the ribbon around her again, still red-faced, and biting her lip. I saw her shaking a little, but she managed to control it.

"Are you gonna tell him?"

She looked up at me. Well, it wasn't that far to look up, but… back to the point. I could tell she was scared.

"How can I tell him? I mean, he's already got enough on his plate anyway… don't think he needs this as well…"

"Jade, if he really loves you, he'll understand"

"Did you _not_ hear me just now?" Her tone snapped straight back to her usual sarcastic one "He is troubled enough, and I'm not gonna add to that and give him a mid-life crisis at his age!"

I laughed. I couldn't help it. It just erupted out of me.

"Amanda…" Jade moaned, walking nervously around in a circle before she came back to stand in front of me. I just smiled at her, then took her hands, finally making my decision.

"Look, I'll talk to him. All right?"

She just stared up at me like I was nuts. I probably was.

"Seriously Jade. As you've all said, I just have that knack for breaking it the right way"

"Well… you've got a point…" She sighed.

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine"

"Uh-huh" She muttered, but hugged me anyway. This was what friendship was all about. Being there for one another.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

"Wh-hat! But… but how!" Jake almost shrieked. I clamped a hand over his mouth, indicating that he shush. He just stared at me.

We were away from the others, but… jeez, he was loud!

"How? Jake, _you're a male_. You figure it out"

He just stared at me. I sighed, then looked down… then up again. He followed my gaze…then his head shot up and he blushed.

"Oh very nice Amanda. Coming from you"

"Just giving you a hint"

"Ah… but…" he still looked shocked. I mean, behind that bright red face of his.

"Jake, you're male. Jade's a female. Male, female. Get it?"

"Are you patronising me?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe"

"Did… did she say when it…"

"Uh… remember our second night at the freaky dino-dome?"

"Uh…oh. I knew there was something wrong with that fruit…"

"Sounds like you're talking about forbidden fruit or something"

"Oh ha ha, very funny" he rolled his eyes.

"Jake, this is for real. You're going to be-"

"Oh my god…" he suddenly gasped, then his eyes rolled up into his head and he… well… he fainted.

Gotta feel sorry for the guy though.

**Just thought I'd leave you with that little… extra problem. Cya! I'm going to get dead now!**


	20. Coming to terms with it all

**Ah… um… I just thought of this little bit while watching something… can't remember what it was now… got jazzed up pretty quickly after that.**

**Hope u lyk just a little… slowing down stuff…**

**Jade **

Well, as luck would have it, it started to rain as we were trekking up through a small mountain range. We managed to find three caves, and in those caves… we found a thin blanket for each of us. Not to mention in just the right place in each cave, there was what looked like a small campfire. We soon got each fire burning, but we were all soaked to the bone. So, the girls went to one (including Rtaia), the boys another, and me and Jake shared the third one. After all, we needed to talk anyway.

It had been around two weeks since Amanda had told Jake for me (and told me of how he'd fainted) so I'd pretty much kept my mouth shut, and tried to keep my distance for as long as possible. Plus, our little testy higher beings had kept us busy since then.

Did I realise that they were most likely the reason I was pregnant? You bet I did. I knew they'd probably planned this since the day Jake and I had gone to the crummy future. Or, not really the future. Just some whacked-out version of the future.

I stripped and set my clothes near the fire to dry, wrapping myself in my blanket and sitting by the fire. Jake did the same, poking the fire with a stick he'd found every now and then. I really didn't know how to begin to talk to him. Every time I looked into those midnight eyes, I… I just didn't know.

"Jake, I'm sorry" I blurted, staring into the fire. He stopped poking it, looking up at me.

"Why should you be sorry. I'm the one who got you… this way"

"I'm sorry for even bringing this up" I looked away, outside, where the rain seemed to be pouring in bucket loads, and I knew it wouldn't stop for a long time. The others wouldn't be coming around until daybreak. No doubt they'd had the same idea to get out of their wet clothes before they froze to death… well, except maybe Ithiell and that. They didn't really need clothes…

"So what were you gonna do? Just… never tell me? Or wait until I noticed the change myself?" there was no anger in his voice, and that scared me even more than if he'd been yelling at me.

"I… I… I just… you've got enough to worry about without…"

"Jade" he was suddenly beside me, taking my hand in both of his "I'd rather you told me about this before we… before you…"

"I know" I moaned, looking up exasperatedly, then back down at him. Why did he have to make this so… so complicated!

"Jade, I'm here for you. Just… remember that, all right?"

"Uh-huh. I just wish I knew what was going on with these things. What am I, a rump roast!"

Jake laughed. I blinked, looking at him. It wasn't a fake laugh either, it was a 'ha ha, that was really funny' laugh. And no, not a hysterical 'ha-ha funny' laugh either. It was a pure, happy laugh that didn't suit Jake, but it was beautiful to hear anyway.

So I let him laugh, just smiling at him, until he finally calmed down, sitting comfortably beside me and staring into the fire, grinning that funny grin I'd gotten used to seeing from him.

"Sorry. I just needed that, I think. It's been a long time…"

"Hey, it's ok" I slipped my arm through his, leaning my head on his shoulder. After a while I felt myself slowly start to drift…

"Uh… hey Jade?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I see it?"

"See what?"

"The… your tummy. Can I uh…"

"All right, but you have to realise you won't be able to feel anything" I opened my blanket just enough for him to see, and he touched it, trailing his fingers across the small bulge just beginning to show. It kind of tickled, and I giggled a little from it.

"You know, I forgot how your skin felt like. Its always so soft… no matter what you do…" he said gently, smiling.

"It is? Gee, I didn't know-wow" Okay, we weren't in control of much anymore. Jake's hands had slipped off my tummy.

Then again, we were teenagers! How could we not?

We kissed and cuddled and touched and explored and just… let go for a while. And if those creeps decided to watch… well, I'd have to introduce them to the single-finger salute again.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**Robert**

"Marco? Either cover it, or loose it"

(He's got a point there. And I've got pretty good diving skills, even though I have to say… yuck!)

Marco quickly wrapped his blanket around him, probably having second thoughts about doing that again. Damn he was a cocky little bugger…

"If I see that thing again, I will personally chop it off" I said, making him realise I meant it.

"I don't know what you're all so grouchy about. We're all guys, aren't we?" he muttered, frowning and looking into the fire.

"No" Ithiell had to look away. He was a male, like us, but… well, you figure it out.

He was as grossed out as the rest of us. Maybe even more so. Ax was silent. Then again, he found staring into the blackness of the cave more interesting. Weird guy, but glad he was on my side…

"So? What now Ithiell? Where do we go from here?"

"I'm not sure" he came back to the fire, with Tobias on his shoulder.

"There's got to be some life here. I mean, no offence, but I am really getting sick of seeing the ten of you"

"I can say the same about you" I snarled, shifting my weight so I was closer to the fire, hoping I kept myself covered enough.

"I guess I could agree. But first we have to find out where and when we are. That'll be our starting point" Ithiell said, covering himself with his own blanket. After all, he got cold too. Although, there was that funny thing with the heat… didn't seem to bother him as much… lucky guy…

"Well, we haven't seen any life out here, so I'm guessing it's not in the best era" I said, putting my mind to work on other things.

"Why do you say that?" Marco was staring at me now. I stared straight back at him. He looked away first.

"Think about it, no one around in the forests… it's too quiet. And war has taught me that when it's silent, that's when you worry the most"

(Has anyone seen any animals or birds?) Ax asked, coming into the group.

(I caught a small rat, but it was hardly worth the effort. Too stringy…)

(Yes, yes. But… anything else?)

(Well… not really)

(Robert?)

I thought for a minute, realising the obvious.

"Not a one"

(Ithiell? Marco?)

"Maybe something here and there, but not what it should be" Ithiell answered, looking like he was understanding where Ax was going. Those two definitely thought alike, and each time they just made me wonder if they weren't brothers or something in another life. Creepy aliens them…

"Now that you mention it? No"

Ithiell clicked his fingers, looking up at Ax, who was smiling and nodding.

"By god Robert, I think you're right. But… we just have to find _where_ we are, and hope we're not in the middle of a battle that could change the fate of this world"

I should have made me feel good that I might be right. It didn't.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**Amanda**

I woke up the next morning, a little groggy.

"Hey Amanda, guess what?" Rachel said excitedly.

"What?"

"Remember when you screamed at those H.Bs for not giving us food? Well, they just gave us food"

"H… what?"

"H.Bs. Higher Beings. Just thought it would be shorter than saying the whole thing the entire time. But… come on! Sit up and you'll see for yourself"

I sat up, with Rachel's help, and saw meat and other things all in a big, but neat, basket. The meat was sliced, and the cheese and biscuits or whatever were arranged in neat rows. My mouth soon began to water.

Rachel and I waked Cassie and Rtaia, and the four of us started to eat. I was starved! I couldn't believe I felt so… so empty!

I ate, then retrieved my clothes and did some girl things, before bouncing over in the early morning to the cave Jade and Jake were in. I looked in…

And decided one look was enough. But I'd seen the basket, just like ours, near the burnt out fire. But on the side… Jake and Jade were curled up together, a blanket only half covering them, asleep. Well, I was glad they'd kissed and made up, but…

I grabbed a small rock, and threw it blindly over my shoulder. I heard it hit the floor, and then…

"Hmm? Ja-what? Hey, Amanda… oh… oh god!"

"It's all right JD. I didn't stare long enough to see anything"

"Sorry. I'll just wake Jake and we'll get dressed. Come back in a bit, k?"

"Sure" I bounced away, nibbling on what was left of a large slice of lamb, then going back a few minutes later. Jake was awake, and they were both scarfing their food, like we had done.

"Hey Amanda. Come join us if you'd like" Jake said, his arm loosely around Jade's back as he downed a slice of meat like any boy would. Jade wasn't showing any more restraint.

Gotta love her though. She was a tough little cookie. And I'd know. It took a lot to crack Jade. Or... just certain things. Her family in danger would drive her to madness. Same for me too though.

"Na, I'm cool. I think we all got the same kind of food" I shared a look with Jade, and smiled at her. No-one else but the three of us knew her secret. But soon… soon it'd be too hard to hide from the others.

And I just hoped the H.Bs would remember as her body changed, she'd need a regular amount of food to keep going.

I'd tell them that later.

"That's good to hear. Maybe… a meeting in an hour or something. Here" Jake said, winking at me. He'd been doing that ever since I'd told him about Jade. Maybe in hopes that I wouldn't tell anyone?

Ghad! He didn't know me at all!

"Not a prob. I'll just round up the troops" I saluted him, and after hearing Jade crack up laughing, I went to tell the others.

**Ummm…. errr… **

**Tell me whatcha think, ok?**


	21. A new face in the eqation!

**I really hope you all like this bit, especially my muse, Midgett, and my little fountain of ideas, Karone-Sakura. Thankyou guys! BIG HUGS!**

**Cookies and Easter choccies (even though it's a bit late) for everyone who reads this! Um um!**

**Jade**

Well, another couple of weeks past, and now I was about four months. And I was starting to seriously bulge. But… strange as it was… the ribbon I'd been given months before seemed to have some sort of magic entwined in it, which kind of hid my belly whenever I put it back on. Amanda and Jake noticed this too. It was… kinda freaky to see.

I'd bet anything the weight programs would give anything to have this sort of thing.

Soon, I felt my moods becoming extremely erratic. Like, one minute I was happy and laughing, and the next… sobbing like I did when I was a little girl. I think Cassie and Rachel might have guessed, and maybe Ithiell too, but the rest… well, the rest were just clueless.

Okay, maybe not Rtaia. She came to me when we were taking a watch together.

"You are with child, are you not?" She'd whispered to me, and when I'd looked at her in shock, she just smiled.

"How did you…"

"Females of my species just… we just know"

"Oh. Brilliant" I muttered.

"Do not fear. You secret is safe with me"

"Nice to hear" I muttered again, suddenly having a strange craving for vegemite and chicken all at once. Freaky…

We'd figured out we were in Asia somewhere. Maybe. In one of those countries, anyway. We met very few people, and when we did, Ithiell and Rtaia talked to them as humans. Who knew those aliens were so… linguistic?

We also managed to find out it was somewhere between the sixteen hundreds, and seventeen hundreds. We saw primitive versions of guns, we guessed, being carried by the men. I also saw a couple of hair combs in the females hair, and wanted so much just to brush my hair. Maybe cut it a bit too…

It was one night that things really got interesting. Rtaia was temporarily being my 'doctor' and was checking me over. Making sure I was going all right. I'd put on a couple of kilos, and was back to my original weight, so I guessed the H.Bs had something to do with that.

Once we were done, we got Amanda, who helped me down to a small stream to wash. I just felt so grimy, and after being sweaty for over a week… I just needed it. We all did.

I was the only one that hadn't been. Amanda decided to go with me in case I slipped or something. She and Jake were now more protective of me than ever. It was kind of annoying in a way, but also kind of nice to know I wasn't alone in this. Even though I _was_ the one carrying the damn thing… whatever it was…

I thought about this as I clumsily put my boots back on, after my wash. Amanda was soon helping me, with Rtaia being the watchful guard, somewhere up in the trees.

"I hope it's a girl" I said suddenly, patting my tummy as she finished putting my left boot on, then gave me my ribbon to wind around my stomach.

"Why do you say that?" she asked as she helped me up, and I cursed myself for feeling so wobbly. I mean, it never used to be this hard to stand up…

"I don't know. I guess I just want another Phoebe around or something" I sighed, stretching my arms and cracking my neck a little Amanda winced when I did that.

"Well, that's a creepy thought. Another mini-you"

"Mini… what? Phoebe isn't…"

"Oh come on Jade! She's a carbon copy!"

"Look out!" A shout from above, then something cold was pressed against the back of my neck. Amanda was in front of me, and I guessed whoever was there hadn't come to say hi.

"Gee. Wish I knew Japanese or something" I muttered, hearing Rtaia drop down from the trees, probably right behind the person who had a blade at the back of my throat.

"Who are you!"

I blinked. Then looked at Amanda. She shook her head slowly.

"Did I just…"

"Speak! Or I will separate your head from the rest of your body!"

"Pushy little thing, aren't you?" I said, not really answering her… because I now knew it was a her… at all.

"We… we mean you no harm. We are… we are lost…" Amanda put her hands out, shakily, trying to talk to this girl like a hostage negotiator or something.

"How do you speak our tongue so fluently?"

"Say what!" I cried, not moving. Then it hit me… the H.Bs had done something to us again! Damn those beings…

"Look, we mean no harm. We truly are lost…"

(You even scratch her and I will have your head for breakfast) I heard Jakes voice, and out of the corner of my eye I saw something black on orange lurking just to the right side. On my left… a white furry creature that wasn't really white at all.

Suddenly the blade was removed, and I spun around to see my attacker.

She was young, probably a little older than the rest of us, but she wasn't dressed like the women we'd seen. True, she wore the traditional silk, but it was in the form of pants and a short-sleeved top, not like the long-sleeved dresses I'd seen.

She was obviously Asian, and had her hair back in a tight plat. In her hands she wielded a small dagger, intricately crafted, and I noticed a quiver of bows and an arrow slung over her shoulders. She wasn't small and delicate either. You could clearly tell she was a warrior. Her feet were not bound tightly like the others either. They were normal-sized. That, I was glad about.

Being threatened and not being able to move as fast… I wasn't so glad about that little bit.

"You… the creature speaks, but it does not!" She looked astonished, holding her hands to her ears and looking down at Jake with something that was almost like fear.

"He won't hurt you. He's a friend" Cassie was suddenly there, along with everyone else.

"Animals cannot speak! Not even the tiger, as proud as he is! No… this cannot… who are you!" she suddenly demanded of Cassie, wielding the dagger towards her.

"A friend. All we want to do is talk to you. Please, we won't hurt you. And I promise our… animal friends… weren't either" She shot a glance at Jake, then at Robert, who backed away into the night. Moments later, they both came from where the others had come. Jake embraced me in a tight hug, then turned to the girl.

During this time, Cassie, with Amanda's help, had managed to talk her into putting away the dagger. We invited her back to our campfire, and she came with us. I guessed she was one in this time who wasn't really racist.

Ithiell, Ax and Rtaia were all now human, and we all sat down, being careful to make sure she didn't think we were going to hurt her. Amanda and Cassie sat on either side of her, and I sat beside Amanda. Rachel and Rtaia sat on Cassie's side. Jake and the boys kind of made up the rest of the circle.

"I… I do not know what to say. Your presence… confuses and fascinates me. The creatures… do they come to your bidding?" She asked in wonder, turning to me. I just smiled and said,

"Well, not always"

This mild joke just seemed to pass right over her head, and she instead looked to Cassie, then Amanda.

"First off, why don't we start with names? My name's Cassie"

"I'm Amanda"

"My name is Karone-Sakura. I am… a lone warrior"

"Yes, we can see that" Robert said. I could tell he was absolutely fascinated with her. She had him at lone, I think.

"I have been… this way for quite some time. My father did not like me to be taught the ways of fighting, but I refused. I learnt off my brothers. They taught me everything I know now. Sadly, they were taken into war not long ago, and I have not seen them since" She swallowed the lump that was probably in her throat, and managed to continued.

"I ran away from home, in hopes to join our army and search for them. Sadly, I could not fool them for long, and was cast out. I now hope to find them myself"

"Sounds like a long way to go to find your brothers" Rachel muttered, leaning back on the grass.

"I understand. I have two brothers too. I'd probably have done exactly the same as you" Amanda said, putting a hand on her arm. Karone-Sakura smiled at her.

And so, our friendship with the Chinese girl named Sakura began.

**Hope u lyked it! And I thank Karone-Sakura, for letting me use her absolutely cool name! Thankyou! **

**More to come! Just… I need my muse back…**

**Heeeyyy MIIIIIDGGEEEEETTTT! **

**Tehe:)**


	22. There's something missing here

**Hey people! Sorry for the wait! I've actually had a _life_ for da past coupla days!**

**Okay, review responses first… **

**Midgett; Okay! Okay! U pushy little muse you…**

**Karone-Sakura; well I'm glad u feel that way. You _are_ special…**

**Tiamath; ah, we'll see about that, we'll see…**

**Elwing; you brought up an interesting point, but I think I kinda evened them all out (there's twelve freakin characters people!)**

**Also, thanks to Elwing, I've decided to leave this up to a vote. Should Jade have a boy or girl? You guys decide completely…**

**Jade**

A month later it was obvious to everyone. Not even the ribbon kept my now humungous bulge from showing. I could feel the stares from a lot of the boys… maybe from Cassie too… but I couldn't be sure…

Jake pretty much explained to them that it was the damn H.Bs playing another trick on us. He didn't tell them about… he and I going… you know.

Sakura, because that's what we now just called her, led us to an abandoned Chinese house. It was fairly big, and had the sliding doors everywhere.

"This used to be the house of Yu" she explained as Jake and Amanda helped me to sit down against one of the walls inside "They were a powerful family, but when the war started far west, they lost many things. Soon, the family was slaughtered. The men in battle, and the women by the hands of their enemies"

"That's horrible" Rachel muttered, looking down at me. I looked up at her as she looked at Jake, and then walked off. Jake must've given her a look or something…

"Yes, quite. But it is where I come to think sometimes. It is a safe place" she said, smiling at me. We all settled down in different places in the room, mostly in pairs, some not, and Sakura and Robert went to get firewood or whatever for the small hearth or whatever that was in the middle of the room. I had a feeling Robert was really starting to like her…

"Are you ok?" Ithiell was suddenly in front of me, frowning a little.

"I'll live" I managed to smile up at him, and he ran a gentle hand through my hair, making me shiver a little, before leaving me to go and check on the others. Even now, even when we were all pretty hopeless anyway, Ithiell was still being the leader I know he was born to be… it gave me some sort of hope…

I watched as he went over to Ax and Rtaia, who were huddled together on the floor. I swear, those two were meant for each other… freaky aliens they were…

"Well, Ithiell took the words out of my mouth" Jake faked a laugh, sitting right beside me. His arm went slowly around my back, and the other was soon stroking my slightly exposed belly. My clothes had changed very slightly… but not enough to be a little more than embarrassing… my emotions ruled me these days…

Damn, I had baby brain! I couldn't even think straight!

"I'm all right Jake. Are you?"

"I could be worse"

"Oh Jake…" I sighed, leaning my head on his shoulder and wrapping my own arms around him from the side. I knew he still had to be the leader… had to be strong… but… I was here for him…

"I'm sick of this, that's all" he muttered, still playing with my tummy.

"I know. Gee, how do you think I feel?" I barked a laugh, and got a strange look from Tobias.

"I know. I wonder what it'll be?"

"Whatever it is, if those bastards try to take it…" I was suddenly filled with unexplainable anger, and something else too hard to explain. I wanted to protect my baby, not have it ripped from my body the moment it was introduced to the world…

Then I realised it… baby… I'd… I was actually bringing another life into this world!

I felt more emotions than I think I'd ever felt at once. Fear, joy, hatred… hurt… happiness… and so many others.

"Look, if they try to take it, they'll answer to _me_ first" Jake's anger seemed to cut through all that, and I felt his grip tighten a little. I smiled a little.

"That's really comforting to hear Jake. And I know you'll do exactly that" I looked up at him, and he looked at me. I smiled, and he managed a hint of a smile.

We'd become a little uneasy with each other the past month or so, but that smile made me realise he really did care about me. He might even…

But my thoughts were lost again, and I cursed the dreaded symptom of baby brain in pregnancy.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

When I woke up I was cold. Jake wasn't behind me, and there was a hell of a lot more noise than there should have been. Footsteps walking hurriedly, but trying to be quietly, around the room. I realised the fire in the middle of the room was out, and there were more than one pair of legs that I saw rushing around the room.

"Where is it? Which way?"

"I don't know, I thought I just…"

"Over here! I just heard something coming from this place" whispered voices, and I managed to get to my knees, looking around to see Jake, Marco and Amanda were awake, and they were the ones walking around the room. Ithiell was standing quietly in a corner, his eyes closed. Listening? I guess. But to what I didn't know.

Jake and Marco nearly bumped into each other, then kind of shoved each other slightly aside as they passed, going to opposite ends of the room. Amanda didn't look like she knew what she was doing. I got up, listening as well.

I grabbed Amanda's arm when she went past me.

"What's going on?" I hissed.

"Someone… or something's… outside" she whispered, looking afraid. Jake and Marco came to us.

"Wake the others. But quietly. We might need them" Jake hissed. I nodded, and Amanda and I went to wake them up. Jake and Marco kept moving silently around the room, almost bumping into each other. Ithiell was still silent.

_Clop-clop-cl_

"Ax!" ten pairs of voices hissed. Ax soon stopped moving. Then I realised something. Sakura wasn't there. Neither, in fact, was Robert.

"Oh no… please don't…"

"Don't what?" Ithiell asked me. He was now beside me. I told him.

"Jiirrtittt ghuann!" he suddenly snapped in a low voice, and Rtaia said something to him. He said something back, and she shook her head, rolling her eyes. At least, I think she was rolling them…

I heard a clank of something, a swooshing sound, then it all erupted into madness.

(I am trapped!) Ax yelled. He was under a weighted net with Cassie and Rachel!

"Ithiell!" Jake cried. But Ithiell was on the ground, the end of a heavy staff being brought down on his head.

Left! Right! They were everywhere! Shadows that we couldn't see… couldn't fight!

"Shift!" Someone yelled, just as someone else yelled "Morph"

Right. Shift. In my condition.

Well, I guess I could shift my arms and legs and face…

I focused, firstly on changing my hands into claws. But… nothing happened!

I stared down at my hand, seeing I wasn't dreaming; I couldn't shift!

"I can't do it! Nothing's happening!" Someone's shrill cry as I dodged a blow that most likely could have knocked me out. But the act sent my body windmilling into a corner. I slammed against it, then turned to watch the madness!

Everyone! My friends… all fighting… but all loosing…

And I couldn't help them!

"TTTEEEEEEEYYYAAAAAA!" A yell, and all of a sudden, in the mists of the black shadows, came Sakura. She was wielding a sword. A samurai sword…

She struck the shadows hurting my friends! Downed them!

They… they cried out in pain? Hang on…

Then the whole scene came into focus, like when you have your eyes half closed, then open them all the way. These shadows… they were men dressed in black!

Sakura struck and struck and struck, and soon Robert was in the mix, going at it with all he had. And what was left of the men… vanished into the night.

Slowly, they went and checked on my friends. They were all ok.

Then Cassie and Jake were in front of me, both looking concerned.

"Are you ok? Did they hurt you at all?" Jake was nervous as he checked me over, even as blood gushed from a fresh wound on his cheek. Cassie soon took care of him for me.

I collapsed. I couldn't stop myself. My knees just refused to hold me up!

"Jade?" Sakura was suddenly kneeling beside me, checking my face and arms over for any scratches or whatever.

"I'm ok. They didn't hurt me" I managed to get out. But the scare… I just had to breathe deep… try not to panic too much…

"What… who the heck where they!" Amanda cried shrilly, and Ithiell was soon over there, holding her gently. Sakura frowned, then turned to my friends.

"They are mercenaries who call themselves the Black Daggers. They work for our enemy, and are skilled in many forms of martial arts. I am sorry you had the bad luck to meet them"

"Bad luck, jeez, that was more than bad luck…" Marco muttered, shaking his head.

"Bad luck! BAD LUCK! You want to know what bad luck _is!_ I can't MORPH!" Rachel screamed, kicking clear through a delicate sliding door. She yanked her leg back in, infuriated.

"We couldn't shift either" I told her, looking at Amanda, then at Robert and Ithiell.

"Oh this is bad" Cassie said, her eyes wide.

"It seems… this is yet one more test by our unknown higher beings?" Rtaia surmised.

"No shit Sherlock" I snarled.

I was getting very, very, VERY pissed at these things. More so than I'd ever been in my life.

Heaven help them if we ever met.

**I know, I know, it sucks! But… yeah… all questions and comments are appreciated! Review please, and if you do… I will give u tons and tons of cookies and cake and chocolate and ice-cream…**

**Okay, I lied. THEY'RE ALL MINE CAUSE I'M HUNGRY!**

**V; just give em the damn things…**

**Me; awright! Just twist my arm…**

**V; I didn't have to. I gave you chocolate chip ice-cream with cookies!**

**Me; oh YUM!**


	23. Twisted and too early!

**Hey dudes! I amm baaaaaack!**

**LittleMidgett; okay… pushy pushy PUSHY!**

**Karone-Sakura- sure! No worries… glad u lyk it! She is going to most likely be a key player in the next couple of chappies… so… YIPEE!**

**Tiamath; OH, OH! Is that 'Welcome home, or Slave's Tiara?' That is SOO GOOD, isn't it? So sad… but yeah, it did… although Jade Shape-shifts… like, she can become a chair or water or whatever if she wants to… but seriously… the physics would probably be the same… hmm… u got me thinking!**

**( )- whoever this is… thankyou! You've reviewed before… I think! Thankyou so much! Oh, and the Jake and Marco thing… when they're going around the room, its more like when u bump into someone and you're rushing… you kno, u kina push em aside a little so u get past? Jake and Marco are all cool now… they sorted it out earlier on.**

**To everyone; well, most of you are either saying a girl or twins… which got me thinking… and man, are you gonna all be sorry for suggesting twins…**

**Ok, not really but…. well just read it, will ya!**

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**Amanda**

We managed to find another old abandoned Chinese house. And… all of us being sick of being used like this… and feeling utterly powerless about our position… we were determined to stay there.

Instead, Sakura taught those of us who had the patience, sword-fighting (Robert and Rachel just _loved_ that) and archery. I tried my hand at archery.

We were outside. Sakura positioned my feet the right way… made sure my arm was at the right angle, then gave me an average target (a tree) and left me to aim and fire. I focused, kept my eyes on my goal… let loose!

_Twan-n-g-g_

It hit…

A sapling next to it. Damn!

"Very good Amanda. You are getting better" Sakura complimented. Ax wanted to learn too… so she was trying her best to show him…

What amazed me the most was that Sakura had become so used to three aliens hanging around with us… like it was no biggie…

Honestly? It kinda scared me.

I went back inside, to where Jade was sleeping. She did that a lot lately, and Jake hardly left her side. She was about eight months now, and her hormones were going bonkers.

I sat beside Ithiell, resting my head against his shoulder. Everyone else was either with Sakura, our out doing their own thing.

"Ithiell… this sucks"

He barked a laugh, but it was a soft one. He didn't want to wake Jade _or_ Jake up. Both needed all the sleep they could get…

"Like I don't know that. We've been here for so long I've forgotten what my fighter looks like anymore"

"And?"

"And I miss my home. Both homes"

"Me too"

"You don't have two homes"

"Maybe some day I will" I muttered.

THERE WILL BE TWO.

"What!" Ithiell and I said in unison, staring wide-eyed at each other.

"I don't have a clue"

"Neither do I"

I shook my head, wondering what they were going on about. Stupid H.Bs…

After a while Ithiell sighed, then shifted to human.

"Want to go for a walk?"

"Sure, there's nothing else to do"

"Okay" he got up, then helped me up. We went outside, waving to Rachel and Marco, who were practising sword-fighting with sticks. We kept going…

I don't know how long we walked, before I began to feel… strange. I felt so out of sorts… Ithiell looked so gorgeous in the new 'Chinese' style outfit that the H.Bs had provided each of us… Jade still had that damn ribbon…

"This place isn't too bad" he muttered, eyes half closed as he looked up at a bird in a tree…

"Ithiell"

"Hmm?"

"Kiss me"

In seconds he was kissing me, and I deepened the kiss… felt so strange… wanted Ithiell so badly…

We were soon down on the ground, and there was nothing I could do but go along with it…

_**-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

"Ahh!"

"Jade!"

"Ah-huh…" I heard her moan. I got up and went over to her. Jake was already beside her… it was so dark outside…

"Jade"

"Ah!" She yelped, holding her stomach. No, this couldn't… she was only eight months and a _week_! Too early to…

"What's going on?" Someone moaned in the darkness.

"Uhhh" Jade moaned, and Jake was already sitting behind her, trying to help her control her breathing.

"I think Jade's going in to labour. Wake Rtaia!"

"On it!" It took a second to realise the voice was Rachel's.

In what seemed like seconds, the whole room was alive with movement. Ithiell helped Rtaia shuffle the guys out, except Jake, then took himself out and shut the door. Then Rtaia went to work, with Cassie and Sakura helping her.

Sakura, who knew the land a lot more than the rest of us, went to fetch what Rtaia needed. Cassie and I relit the fire in the hearth, then Cassie worked to remove the clothes that Jade didn't need right then. Jake had her leaned against his back, trying to help her control her breathing.

Wasn't working too good.

"Come on Jade… that's it…"

"You come on" she said painfully through gritted teeth. It hurt to see Jade in so much pain….

"I'm here Jade. We're all here for you" I tried to assure her.

Emphasis on _tried_.

Sakura soon returned, with the bandages and other things Rtaia needed. I had to hand it to her… she was sure good at what she did…

Cassie and I took turns taking care of the fire, then helping Rtaia.

Almost forty hours later, new life was brought into the world…

_**-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**Next time dudes! But I'll try not to leave that too long… k?**

**BYE! **


	24. SAY WHAT!

**Karone-Sakura; cool! I'm glad ure enjoying it! And you'd better update your story soon… I've been waiting… ;)**

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**Jade **

All I remember of those endless hours was the pain. Screaming and crying and begging it to just be over…

I thought I heard someone say it was out, bit it could NOT be out…. I still felt it in there! Pushing out… wanting to get out of me…

Another… push and…

Finally, I could feel it was out. The pain… oh god…

I passed out after that, into a deep, dreamless sleep…

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

When I woke up I was lying down, with what seemed like a blanket over me. I was facing the wall… but I still heard the conversation that was going on behind me.

"Are you kidding me!"

"Jake, do we have to take a head count?" Amanda said sarcastically.

"Jake, you saw them being born, and…"

Wait a second… _them?-!-!_

I bolted up, feeling unbelievable pain and crying out. Jake was soon by my side.

"Take it easy Jade, you had a long labour"

"I figured" I said through clenched teeth, holding my stomach.

"So, what's all this about… about them?" I asked, turning around. Jake was about to open his mouth… but then I saw them. All… wait a second… _three _of them?-!-!-!-!

"WHAT!" I cried, and one of the little bundles wrapped up moved. Then… it started screaming. Amanda picked it up and brought it to me. I looked down at it…

"Jade, you had triplets"

"I can see that" I said numbly taking the bundle "But… girls or boys?"

"Two girls and one boy"

"Oh my god…" I whispered, looking down at the thing. Rtaia was soon by my side, and helping me feed my… my son… the old-fashioned way. It hurt, honestly. Jake soon left, and I turned to the girls still in the room. I didn't mind them being there now.

"Where's the guys?"

"Out getting firewood, and… washing and stuff…" Rachel answered, shrugging.

"Ithiell has gone for a fly" Rtaia said, helping hold the small bundle.

"Hope he's careful" I muttered, clenching my teeth a little.

"He will be" Amanda said, although I knew she was worried about him. She always did…

Well, after I'd managed to feed them all, the guys were allowed back in. All looked exhausted, and I had a flare of anger at them. _They_ were tired? Hey, try going through almost two days of labour!

They all pretty much went straight to sleep, with Jake curling up with the three bundles. Rtaia and Ithiell were close by to them, in case anything happened to them. I, however, was restless. I went outside… actually _walking** normally**_ for the first time in about six full months. The girls were inside, all but Sakura.

I sat on the steps, watching as she pulled out an arrow from her back pouch thing (you know the one) did a really cool twisting thing with it, put it in the bow, pulled back, and…

_THWAP!_

Hit a tree, dead centre!

"Wow" I muttered, rubbing my stomach. Still hurt a little…

She turned, smiling at me.

"I am glad you are awake. We were… concerned for you"

"You were?"

"Yes"

She turned back, then aimed and let another arrow loose. It…. well, safe to say it hit the exact spot the other one had hit… splitting the first arrow in two.

"So… I'm a mother" I finally said, the reality of it making me feel a little woozy.

"Yes, you are. Do not be afraid, it is not as bad as it seems"

"Thanks for the support Sakura"

"You are welcome" she put her bow and arrows away, then pulled out her sword and practiced with it. She fought the tree, and I was amazed at how fast and agile she was. Seemed like she had wings on her feet sometimes…

I looked down at my clothes, and realised they'd shrunk. H.Bs stuffing around with us again… it actually fit quite snugly against my skin now.

"When I can, will you teach me how to sword fight?"

"I will be honoured to" she smiled at me. I returned the smile.

I was glad we'd met her, because… I think without her… we'd probably all be dead by now.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

I sat inside again… it had been about two more weeks… feeding my little ones. Jake was sitting on the other side of me, just watching me. Also holding his son in his arms…

"You know what we've forgotten to do?"

"What?" I asked, shifting the baby's weight to the other side. She gave a grunt of protest, then continued to feed happily.

"Name them"

It hit me then "Well… uh… I honestly didn't think it was real. I thought… um…"

"Yeah, I know. But…" he looked in my eyes… those eyes melted my heart… then down at the baby in his arms "Well, I guess it's plenty real now"

"Well…" I managed to smile "I always liked the name Desiree"

"Desiree huh?"

"Yeah, it means 'so long hoped for'"

Jake chuckled "Jade, I don't think they was even considered until now"

"I know. I always liked the name" I smiled "And with a friend like Amanda, you kinda get into the 'what are we gonna be' and 'who are we gonna marry?' and stuff like that"

He sat there for a minute, thinking.

"Hannah" he said at last.

"Hmm… Hannah. I like that name. Very good" I pointed with my chin to the sleeping girl on the floor "She can be Desiree, and this one can be Hannah"

"All right" He smiled, then looked down "What about this one?"

"Let's just think about it for a bit" so we did, and ran through a list of different names. In the end, we could only agree on one.

"James. It rolls so nicely off the tongue" I smiled. I wanted his name to be Victor… but maybe his middle name could be…

"Yeah. Hey James" Jake grinned down at him "I'm your daddy"

He knew who he was all right. He threw up all over him after that.

A sign of love, no doubt.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

I sat outside with Hannah, just enjoying the stream flowing across my feet. Desiree and James were back inside, and everyone was oohing and aahing them. They didn't seem to mind. In fact, they didn't care. They were both sound asleep. It was only Hannah that was awake, staring up at me with those baby blue eyes of hers. They were beginning to change colour, making me wonder if she'd have my eyes, or Jake's.

Soon Jake came out and sat beside me, putting an arm around my shoulders.

"You ok?"

"I'm fine" I said as Hannah gurgled and made funny noises. She was about two weeks old, I guessed.

I should have known… should have seen it coming…

TWO WILL BE NEEDED. THE REST WILL BE AS IT SHOULD.

Suddenly, we weren't where we were before. We were in someone's house, and… everyone was there…

"Where'd James and Desiree go!" Cassie cried shrilly.

"Oh no…" I moaned "No…"

Then I noticed there was someone here who should not have been here.

Sakura.

"Well… shit" Robert muttered.

**DON'T WORRY! IT'S NOT THE LAST OF THE EEEVIILLL TRIPLETS!**

**At least… hmm… maybe… **

**SEE, SEE! I TOLD YA YOU'D BE SORRY!**


	25. Back here again

**LittleMidgett and Karone-Sakura; yeah, I know. Sadness… but, then again, I never could do that very well… :)**

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**Robert**

Amanda caught Hannah just before Jade fell. Jake caught her, crying out to her. I looked down… and saw I was in my usual clothes. We all were…

"What is this place?" Sakura was suddenly latched onto me, looking around. I looked at her, then trailed down as I looked at her clothes. Sleeveless shirt, and cut-off jeans… I don't even think she noticed what she was wearing.

She looked amazingly good in it though…

"This? This is _my_ house!" I cried, suddenly realising where we were. No… this couldn't… we had to… get…

"Everyone, I suggest we leave now" I gritted my teeth.

"Why?"

"My house isn't safe" I told Rachel, and caught Amanda's look. She knew… I'd told her everything… my father hurting my mother… and anyone who got in his way…

"All right. Let's move to my house" She looked at the clock "My brothers should still be at school and TAFE"

"All right"

She led the way out the door, to her house. Everyone followed, and I left last, shutting the door behind me, a memory resurfacing for an instant, before I pushed it away and we went to Amanda's.

Sakura passed out on the way there… she was so afraid… so I carried her, realising she still had her bow and arrows with her.

What the…?

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

Jade cried uncontrollably as Jake tried to comfort her. But there was just no way…

Hannah wailed, and Amanda tried to calm her down. She was hungry…

Everyone else was talking quietly amongst themselves. I was sitting beside the couch, pressing a cold wash cloth on Sakura's forehead.

"WHY!-!-!" Jade screamed into the air "Why did you take them?-!"

ALL WILL BE CLEAR SOON.

We all froze. This was the first time we'd heard them speak to us directly.

"If you hurt them-!" Jake snarled.

THEY WILL NOT BE HARMED. ONLY TESTED.

"Exactly my point!"

"WHY US?-!" Ithiell asked.

YOU HAVE THE POTENTIAL TO BE BETTER THAN YOU ARE.

"And Sakura?" I demanded.

ALL WILL BE CLEAR SOON.

"You're worse than the Ellimist!-!" Marco yelled, throwing something that I hoped wasn't breakable.

There was something like a deep laughing sound.

THE ELLIMIST AND CRAYAK ARE CHILDREN COMPARED TO US. TIME HAS NO MEANING FOR US, FOR WE _ARE_ TIME.

"Huh?" Amanda looked confused. I was right behind her on that one.

Then… nothing.

"What does that mean? They _are_ time?" Rachel asked.

(I do not know) Ax said. He was an Andalite once more, and Rtaia and Ithiell had gone back to their usual selves when we'd come through the door (and shut the blinds).

"I wish I _did _know" Rtaia said regrettably.

"Hey, you're aliens, but you don't have to know everything" I managed to say, smiling at them. Sakura was still out cold.

Jade sniffled "I want my babies back"

Jake hugged her, and she buried her face in his chest.

"We'll get them back… don't worry" He whispered in her hair.

"Here… I think Hannah wants her mama" Amanda leaned down with Hannah, and Jade slowly turned around, taking the little girl.

I honestly wanted to know how they were going to be tested. The little boy and the other girl…

And then Sakura woke up, waking the whole neighbourhood with her screams.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**Jade**

I went and stayed with Erek. He didn't mind though… in fact, I think he was kind of glad I was there. Maybe he just needed something else to do with his time besides go to school and that. His… 'father'… minded at first, but then he got used to it.

Amanda and Cassie packed some clothes for me. And that night, I sat with Hannah on the bed upstairs, staring at the wall as I fed her again. I'd gotten used to the old-fashioned way of doing it. Plus, it took next to no time.

Here, in the real world, time had passed. But… amazingly, it was like we'd been here all along. Fighting the Yeerks, dodging around families…

The Chee hadn't done it. Stupid H.Bs must have…

Speaking of the Chee, there was one at my house now. Eating my food (or pretending to) badgering my brother and sisters, being hounded by my mother…

I was a mother now. She was a grandmother. I wonder if I'd ever be able to tell her…

Dad would kill me straight out. I knew that. I was sixteen now, but…

I sighed, shifting Hannah's weight again. She made a sharp squealing sound, then settled.

"You ok in there?" Erek called through the door.

"Yeah, it's ok. We'll come out and watch T.V with you guys soon, all right?"

"Ok. Just remember, if you need anything…"

"I know, thanks Erek"

I heard him walking downstairs, and I sighed.

Even though I'd only known my other two for a short time, I… I loved them. Desiree and James… I'd managed to tell the difference between the girls… Desiree had a birthmark… James was…

Bang!

I jerked, then jumped up and spun around to the window. I nearly had a heart-attack when I saw a peregrine falcon bang its head against the window. I cringed when I saw it do that, then ran and opened the window, with Hannah still in my arms.

(Sorry. You were just in your own little world then…) Jake said as he demorphed on the bed. Hannah was still attached to me, but she'd fallen asleep. I moved her, covering myself up as Jake gently took her from me.

"Sorry. I… I just… stupid higher beings and their games…" I muttered. He put his free arm around my shoulders, kissing my forehead.

"I know. But we're _going_ to find a way to get them back you know"

"Uh-huh. How _dare_ they give them to us, then take them away!" I hissed, suddenly angry.

"My thoughts exactly" Jake murmured, he pulled me back down on the bed, sitting down himself, cuddling our daughter. She had my hair, which shocked me. Her eyes though… they were beginning to turn brown. Like Jakes.

We sat there for a little bit, before Hannah got restless again. I said goodnight to Jake, and he morphed back to a peregrine falcon. My heart felt like it was about to rip out of my chest as he sat on the windowsill. But I had to say it… needed to… tonight, before anything worse happened…

"Jake?"

(Yes?)

"I love you. I… I just wanted you to… in case…"

(I love you too Jade. Now get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow)

I nodded. We were going to have another meeting. After all, there was another person to attend to. Sakura.

How we were going to help her was a mystery to me.

**Um… I hope you didn't mind this bit… and I hope you don't mind what I'm about to do next… it'll be weird, but worth it. **

**Slowing it down, before speeding up… you know the drill…**


	26. The war and fainting some more

**Ok, I'm skipping ahead a bit… CAUSE I JUST GOT THE MADDEST IDEA!**

**THANK YOU EVERYONE!**

**Tiamath; Because she's in the future, and there are kind of cars and planes and streets… she was overwhelmed, dummy! Ok, you're not a dummy… just like calling people cute names… **

**You are going to love this if you like twisted!**

**Karone-Sakura; thankyou soo much! And… ima still awaitin… like returning the favour…**

**LittleMidgett; YOU SLAVE DRIVER! REMEMBER OUR DEAL? One for one… and I've done like… TWO for one! **

**Ok, I'm not mad… I'm a patient person…**

**Gpshaw; aww, you are soo sweeet! Thankyou for your support… and yeah, I've been trying to do that…**

**Everyone READ GPSHAW'S STORY IF YOUR MATURE ENOUGH! HE CAN SUPERTWIST HIS! **

**Well… ours... READ CHAOS BY GPSHAW! ANOTHER 'AU' STORY!**

**Elwing; thanks for reviewing! And naw… it's not salty… its soury sweet!**

**Ok, am I done? Hmm…. (looking through responses…) I think I'm done…**

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**Jade**

Five months had passed, and the war against the Yeerks got progressively worse. We managed to retread to the Hork-Bajir family, taking our families with us… all of them.

It was a close call with Jake's… too close…

I only managed to stop them by turning… literally… into a three-foot thick brick wall… to stop their car from going any further. Safe to say, it knocked them all out for a bit.

We managed to grab them all, including Tom, and drive to the Hork-Bajir valley. With the help of the Hork-Bajir, and Ithiell, we set up a small prison for them, and three days later…

Well, three days later Jake was a completely different person.

We hadn't really said anything to our parents about Hannah… they'd be too weirded out, and probably faint or something… so we decided just to wait for a bit.

She was here, in the valley, but Toby and Marco's mother, Eva, offered to take care of her for a little while. We only told them because we knew we could trust them.

As I said… Jake was a completely different person after he got his family back.

"Ohhh Jaaaaadee!" He called when I was in my own little hut thingy. I was just getting ready to do our washing… my family's washing… and turned to see him at the door. He had that glint in his eye…

"Jake… no" I warned as he came in, then ran at me. I fell back on the bed, and seconds later he was above me. My knees were up, and he was soon leaning his stomach on them. I fought his hands off with my own. He eventually gave up trying to tickle me, and instead just leaned on me.

"I miss them"

"Who?" He asked, but he knew who I was talking about.

"Desiree and James. I hope they're not hurt or anything"

"They'd better not be" Jake suddenly turned serious. He got off me, then helped me to my feet. Seconds later my face was pressed into his chest, and I held back a painful sigh.

Sakura had adjusted to this situation with almost no difficulty at all. She was bred for the hard life, and had taught herself well. Now she and Robert taught our parents and some of the Hork-Bajir, self defence as well as how to use a bow and arrow, and a sword (you'd be amazed at what the Hork-Bajir can make when they have the materials…)

"Ithiell's called a meeting" Cassie suddenly poked her head in, looked strangely at us, then left. I looked up at Jake.

"Let's go squash some slugs"

"Right behind you" he said, pushing me outside.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-**_

Well, Ithiell had _not _called a meeting. Cassie did. And Ithiell was… well, he was mad to say the least. Jake too, but I guess he let it slide. He had Hannah in his arms as we all sat around the campfire, grim.

"I just wanted us to talk" She explained "Clear the air, if we can. We're not working together. Not as Animorphs. Not as families. Not as a camp"

"We're not Animorphs, or did you forget that?" Robert snarled. Sakura put a gentle hand on his shoulder, and he calmed slightly.

"I think it's the principle here. Were not working together. We all think we've got the right idea, but we don't" Amanda spoke up, and I stared at her. Then, around to Jake's mother and father. They eyed Hannah in Jake's arms… we told them we'd found her, and was sharing the responsibility of bringing her up… don't think they believed us…

"Amanda, don't you think-" I started, then stopped. Looked at the whole picture, not only realising that she was in on this too, but that her and Cassie were right. Ithiell seemed to sigh.

"It'll be months before the Chanaiben fleet… and Lowri… can get here. They're trying though… they know we need all we can get" He rubbed his temples, and Amanda soon went over and hugged him. I learned that Amanda had been pregnant, but lost it because of all the stress we were under. She'd been clinging to Ithiell a lot more lately…

(The Andalites are fighting the Yeerks in other places) Ax said, looking beat.

"We must hold on. Just a little longer…" Rtaia tried to smile, but it faded as fast as it came. Even she was doubting we'd win.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, and when I looked up I realised it was my dad. He smiled down at me. I faked my own smile.

The talk didn't go very well, but Jake and Ithiell managed to pull us together for just a bit longer. Then, we met next morning. Just the twelve of us. And Tobias brought up something I didn't even think of.

Recruiting rehab children. Disabled.

And man, did I feel like the biggest bitch in the world for going along with it.

But they were right. We couldn't go on like this. We needed more help, and we had no time.

Funny how fate is like that.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-**_

"I feel stupid"

"You _look_ stupid" Cassie confirmed.

Well, after the four of us had been chased by some free-roaming Yeerks around the streets, we'd ended up hiding in a costume shop. I'd only been brought along because A) I could provide the maximum firepower in the least amount of time, and B) I'd go mad if I didn't do something.

Marco was wearing some magicians outfit, Cassie was dressed like a fortune teller, and I was dressed like that girl in _I dream of Genie _(I can't spell the name of the show). I had a fancy little top that left a slit of my belly exposed, and some daggy kind of Arabian pants. Oh, and the _shoes!_ Don't get me started! They were ugly, and the headpiece was annoying…

Only Jake looked slightly average. Mostly because it was the only think we could find that fit him. All black stuff…

Well, we got a break then. There were a bunch of kids going to the rehab centre we were heading to. So, we sort of tagged along with them.

Sadly, we got stuck doing some sort of weird song and dance in front of these little kids. We managed to get out of it… but barely.

"Not fun" I muttered, looking around.

"No good" Jake said "These kids are too little"

"The older kids might be on another floor" Marco suggested.

"Okay. We go from floor to floor until we find them. Keep up the entertainment act"

Cassie laughed "That'll be easy"

"Easier than you think" he said, then produced a real live pigeon "Voila!"

"Where'd you get that?" Jake hissed. Marco just smiled.

"It was on the sidewalk. Something's wrong with its wing. But it doesn't seem to be in pain. I figured if we recruit anybody today, they'll need a morph that will get them out of here without attracting attention" Marco replaced the pigeon back in his cape.

Cassie, Jake and I froze. Then I slapped my head.

"Aw _maaan_! Why didn't I think of that?"

"Baby brain probably" Marco smiled at me.

"Baby brain this" I saluted him. He just grinned.

Jake was about to leave, but Marco pressed him on. Then, we got another break as we were in the elevator.

"Look in the fifth floor if you have time" a doctor said before he left "Some of those kids are about your age. They could use some company"

"Okay" Cassie said as we grinned like royal idiots. Well, that's how I felt anyway…

The door closed, and I pushed the button to the fifth floor.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

When we got there, we kept up our act. But these kids… did _not _want any. Most were in wheelchairs, severely disabled… with severely bad attitudes.

Made Robert look nice. And that was saying something.

Two of them were extremely rude. I scowled at them. The girl in the sweats didn't seem too bad though…

"He was supposed to have it an hour ago. He's in pain"

My head turned towards a boy, around our age, talking to a nurse. He was in a wheelchair too… he had nice hair… kind of a mix between mine and Jakes… strange sort of brown…

The male nurse argued, but the boy would not give up.

"James, I know you're Pedro's roommate, but…"

"I'm not just his roommate" the boy went on. James…

I know there was more than one boy called James in the world. Heck, there was probably about a bazillion girls called Jade out there…

But… my heart froze at that name. How could I not? My son was… and now he was gone…

We followed one of the girls down the hallway, where she talked to him. Then… his eyes snapped around to look at us… midnight blue eyes that stopped me short…

"Well?" He said angrily "Who's the show here? Us or you?"

I felt kind of dizzy… grabbed Jake's shoulder… I knew… I knew who… was… what…

And then I put on my own kind of show. I fainted.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**I know, mainstream sort of! But it's MY story and I DO WHAT I WANT WITH IT! **

**Told ya it was shocking! TOLD YA TOLD YA TOLD YA! STUFFING IT UP EVEN MORE! WHEEEE! **

**I had another idea… but I thought stuff it, this is better!**

**Tiamath, hey, I WILL be bringing back that thing… hopefully… I LIKE EM TOO MUCH NOT TO!**


	27. The HBs meddling again!

**I CANT BELIEVE IT! 62… yes, I counted… (not!) reviews! YIPEEEE! **

**Thankyou all! Muah! LOVE YOU ALL! **

**AND HERE'S MORE!**

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**Jade**

I woke up to hear voices… noticed I was laying on my back, on what seemed like an old, worn leather lounge.

"Wait!" I heard Jake say, and someone gasped. I think.

"Don't touch me, man" and angry voice warned "I may be in a chair but I can kick your butt if I have to"

I opened my eyes to see a dim light above me. Then a 'umpff!' sound, and I managed to turn my head to see Jake was on the floor, with James above him.

Jake started to climb to his feet "Look…" Then he stopped and shook his head "Demonstration time"

"Go for it dude. We've got nothing left to loose"

Then Jake started to morph. I managed to sit up on the old blue lounge, curling my legs up against my chest, and putting my arms around my knees. I watched silently, biting my lower lip.

HE IS THE ONE YOU KNEW.

"Huh?" I looked around, then turned my attention back to Jake and James. He was… didn't they hear it…

"You ok?" Marco whispered softly, coming over to me. I managed a slight nod. He grinned a little.

"You know, I barely caught you in time. Next time, give someone some warning you're about to collapse"

"Not like it happens very often" I managed a weak smile, knowing the past between us was slowly mending in its own way. He nudged my shoulder a little.

"I know"

"Amazing!"

My head shot around to see the girl in sweats come in. And then the process of telling the story to her was repeated.

The whole time, my eyes barely left James. I only looked away when he caught me looking. I watched as Jake talked to Collette, wondering why he didn't see… why he didn't _feel_ it… like I had. Yes, I felt it. They say a mother just knows.

But that's just what they say.

I looked down at my hands for a bit, biting my lip again. I wanted to open my mouth… to go over and tell him… and Jake… but I found I couldn't. I could barely make a squeak right now. I heard Cassie giving James a what-for… couldn't look up at them right now… my head was so messed up!

But I sat there… like a good little girl who is taught manners or whatever… sideways with my legs curled up and my arms around my knees, just watching… Ithiell once said it was what I did best… just observe the situation, see what couldn't be seen…

But I wasn't thinking clearly. I still wasn't thinking clearly when two more kids were brought in and told, or we lifted off for the Gardens… or even hours later, when I was sitting alone with Hannah against my chest…

I think the H.Bs had seriously gone too far this time. This was one thing not even _they_ should be messing with… owners of time or not.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**Robert**

I stared lazily up at the night sky, then down at Sakura, who was practicing her archery still. It was amazing to watch her… but after a while, my mind just wandered.

I was sitting on the grass, legs spread out in front of me, arms behind me a little to stop myself from falling, just feeling… content. I had no real reason for it…

Then again, maybe I did. I had my mother back. My father… he would have been more trouble than he was worth, related to me or not. One, he'd think _he_ was in charge, and two… well, I wouldn't trust him here, with my mother… never again…

I told mum it was too late for him. She believed me, I guess.

"Sakura, it's late. Shouldn't you be in bed or something?" I asked, and she turned to look at me, smirking a little.

"Shouldn't you?"

"Naa. I'm a night owl. I don't sleep until the sun comes out"

"Liar" she laughed, tossing one of her arrows at me. I caught it, twirling it around in my hand. She laughed, and tackled me to the ground.

We ended up in a very weird position… and immediately jumped back from one another.

"Um… sorry" I muttered, my cheeks burning. She didn't look much better herself.

THERE MUST ALWAYS BE A BALANCE. THERE MUST ALWAYS BE TWO.

"What!" I yelled, suddenly angry. I jumped up, looking upwards… around…. ANYWHERE! I just wanted to… I wanted to hurt them so badly it nearly ripped me up inside…

"Pathetic creatures" Sakura snarled, suddenly beside me.

"What?" I asked her, thinking for an instant one of these things had possessed her or something.

"They must always meddle. They never leave things as they should be. And it should be up to us what we would prefer to do"

I smiled at her "Amen to that"

She smiled at me "I believe I _will_ rest now. Goodnight owl boy"

"Goodnight Karone Sakura"

She smiled, then set her weapons down and walked away. I stood there for a little while, after she'd disappeared from sight, then walked over and picked up the bow and quiver of arrows, slinging it over my shoulders with a little difficulty, grabbed an arrow, set it in the bow… aimed…

_**-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**(((((A/N; please bear with me! I have never really done this before! Well, nothing like this anyway… it creeps even ME out!)))**

**James **

I lay in bed that night, restless. I couldn't sleep. Then again, would you after finding out Earth was being invaded, and the only reason you hadn't been taken was because you were disabled?

I think not.

Well, after morphing and going to the gardens, then demorphing and finding out I was… whole… it was kinda a lot to take in. I could walk again, but…

I wouldn't leave the others. No way. They needed me here…

I'd been told about the Yeerks, but one thing still bugged me. One _major_ thing.

The girl that fainted… after she'd woken up, she just kind of… stared at me a lot. Kinda creepy but… I'd gotten this kind of vibe from her… like I knew her from somewhere…

No-one had said anything about her. She was a complete mystery. Heck, I didn't even know her _name_ let alone why she was there at all. She seemed timid, and a little lost if you ask me. She had barely opened her mouth, except to talk to… what was his name again. Marco? Yeah, him… and the other two.

Those eyes of hers… they were mesmerising somehow… and soothing. Made me feel better, in a way. Like… like someone was watching out for me or something…

CRASH!

"Ow! owowowowwowww…" came the hissed voice, and then a clattering as someone tried to pick up something metal. I jumped into my chair, then wheeled my way outside, making my way into the recreation area.

There, I saw a girl in a nurses uniform, picking up a tray with some… whatever they were on it…

It took me a second to realise it was one of the leftover dinner trays, and realised she must be cleaning up.

"Are you ok? Do you need any help?" I asked wheeling over to her as she placed the try the right way up, on the table, then hurriedly started grabbing the mess she'd made and plopping it on there.

"No, it's ok. Sorry if I woke you" She stood up, and I nearly had a heart attack. She looked so familiar, I thought it was…

"It's ok. What's your name?"

"Uh… Desiree" She stood awkwardly… nervously, trying to smile at me. Guess she was embarrassed or something.

"I'm James. Nice to meet you" I stuck out a hand, and she gently… almost daintily…took it, shaking my hand.

"So, how did you end up working here?"

She was sixteen, at most.

"Um… don't tell anyone, but uh… I'm filling in for my mom. She's sick, and… we're kinda broke…"

"It's ok. I won't tell a soul"

"Thanks" she smiled at me "Hey, haven't I seen you around before?"

"If you've come here before you have" I tapped my wheels, and she blushed.

"Oh I'm so sorry. I'm such a dork sometimes"

"Hey, no worries" I wasn't about to tell her I had the same feeling. Actually, it was more like… a connection, from long ago…

Damn. What was _with _me! It was like… well, it's hard to describe. Today had just been waaayyyy too weird for my liking.

"Look, I have to go now. But call me if you need anything"

"Certainly" I waved, then watched as she took the tray and went off to wherever she needed to be. I went back to my room, shaking my head and praying I could sleep after all this…

**Sorry dudes! Thought it would be better! I'm… kinda not tracking right now… kinda tired and stuff…**

**Tell me whatcha think, k? THANKYOU AGAIN! HUGS AND COOKIES AND CHOCOLATE AND ICECREAM FOR EVERYONE!**


	28. That gut feeling & the first fight!

**Elwing… ya know, I would, but V stole them all!**

**Evil person he is…**

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-**_

**Jade**

Well, we went back again. This time with Tobias and Robert. Ithiell suggested that Robert come with us.

Have no idea why though…

James gathered more recruits in the lounge, and Marco watched the door. Robert was watching out the window, in case we were found out.

When we were done for the night, James went to Jake.

"Um… I have one more possible person"

"Who?"

"A nurse here… she's about our age…"

"You didn't say anything about us, did you?" Robert's eyes were tense as he looked at James. He shook his head.

"No… but, it's just a feeling I've been getting"

"What kind of feeling?" I was unable to stop myself from asking. He looked at me, and my heart leapt to my throat. Wanted to say something… but couldn't.

I mean, what was I gonna say? Guess what James, I'm your real mother?

What was that? We're the same age? Well, funny story that…

It just wasn't going to work.

So, he looked at me, got this funny look in his eyes, then answered me.

"Like I've met her before. Like… there's a connection there. Like…" he took a deep breath, then walked over to me. He was so tall! Then again, the boys in my family were always tall…

He took my arms, and looked into my eyes.

"Like I have with you. I've met you somewhere, I can feel it. I just… I don't know where"

I managed a weak smile, and nodded.

"Um… same feeling"

"Are you like… my lost sister or something?"

I gave into an irresistible urge to laugh. I laughed… and he let go, backing away from me slightly. Jake was soon at my side, and I laughed at him. He clamped a hand over my mouth.

"Shh Jade. What's gotten into you?"

"That's James, Jake. It's _James!_" I whispered in his ear.

"I know it's James, but…" Then I guess it clicked. He backed away from me, looking into my eyes. I nodded, and he looked about ready to faint.

"James" I said, my voice strong for once… I needed to be strong for Jake now… he looked sick…

"Was this girl… by any chance… named Desiree?"

Cassie and Marco got it instantly. Cassie fainted. Marco went to help her.

Then it hit Tobias, and finally Robert as he went to take Marco's place at the door. He stopped, staring at me.

"How… how did you know that? Are you psychic or something!" James cried, looking creepily at me. Jake looked at him… opened his mouth… then shut it almost immediately. He was speechless.

I shook my head.

"No. It was… just a wild guess" then I looked at Jake "Should we bring her in?"

"Should we risk it?" Marco wondered, meeting my eyes. He knew why I wanted to bring her in… if there really was a chance it was her… as I said, there are more than one person with the same name…. but…

_Should _I really take that chance? What if she was Yeerked?

Robert soon voiced my concern. We all looked at Jake. He looked at me, then Marco, then Cassie and finally Tobias. He didn't need to look at Robert to know.

"I don't think she is. When she took my hand… she seemed so gentle… and she was sweet…" James spoke up, obviously seeing the tension and the looks between all of us. Jake finally sighed, rubbing his temples.

"Bring her in"

Jake didn't voice it.

Cassie did.

And so, I met Desiree for the first time.

She had Jake's hair and my eyes… startling kind of green… and she was beautiful.

She was… she was…

We found our answer when we started explaining everything to her, and Robert even did a pretty good impression of Ax.

She was free. She was my daughter… and she was free.

And more than eager to help. She acquired Tobias, then Robert as he did a cheetah (because apparently it's possible to do that) and was smiling at us.

"Let's get out of here"

We left with Desiree, since she said she'd rather get off her mothers back for a while. Plus, it was just safer that way.

We came back a few more nights, and I could tell James and Desiree were connecting…

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-**_

**Robert**

We located a school for the blind. Well, Ax and Ithiell did.

We decided to all go… I don't know why… Desiree came with us… Jake said it was something about us already having backup, so it was ok…

"Am I the only one who's thinking it might be hard to convince kids who can't even see us?" Marco whispered.

"Runt's got a point there" I said good-naturedly.

"I thought about that" Rachel answered "I figured Jake had a plan"

"He'd better" Amanda muttered. I don't think anyone heard her but me.

Ithiell and Rtaia were human, because it was just safer that way. Only Ax stayed as himself.

We argued a bit more, before Jake snapped at us. We shut up, and then went into the first room.

As soon as we entered I felt something was wrong. It's just… a feeling you get, I suppose. The hairs on the back of my neck raised as I looked around the room.

"Who's there?" A voice asked softly. Then I saw the red-haired girl at the other end of the room. Rachel soon went to talk to her… and so did Jake. Marco went gorilla as Ax guarded the door. Tobias was watching the window.

Everything seemed to be going well… maybe a little _too_ well…

"I don't like this" Desiree said, suddenly latched onto my arm. I looked down at her, finding it hard to imagine her as the little baby that was always screaming for one thing or another. I sighed, looking down at her and nodding.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Cassie morphing. She stayed owl for a bit, then demorphed and morphed shrinking even more, I think becoming a fly. Desiree seemed curious, and soon she was shrinking too. Cassie must have set her up with a bug morph.

Suddenly…

(The room is being watched!) Cassie cried.

Too late!

The door flew open, and I gaped as blue-band Hork-Bajir filed into the room. They overwhelmed Ax before he could react, knocked out Ithiell and Rtaia before they could move, then aimed Dracon beams at the rest of us.

Kids sat up in bed, some of them screaming and shouting. A calm voice coaxed them… a voice strangely familiar, then the Hork-Bajir stepped aside… and… and…

In stepped… my father. I froze.

"Some mean kids have broken in to play a practical joke" he said, grinning at me "But it's not funny and we're going to throw them out right now"

Jake hissed something to Rachel… something about not fighting here… and Rachel pulled back, angry. He met my eyes… and I knew. We fought in here, we'd possibly kill innocent kids.

So I didn't resist when my father grabbed my arm, hauling me out of the room. The Hork-Bajir warriors took out the others… no-one tried to resist… too risky…

Once we were outside, my father slammed me against the wall… as well as the others.

"Give me it. _Now_"

None of us moved. Seconds later I was on the ground, my head spinning, and something was pressed against my head.

"Give it to me… or he dies"

I knew my father was in on this… sorry bastard could never do anything for anyone…except if it helped him…

Seconds later…

"Good. Now, let's all leave quietly"

I was hauled to my feet, and forced to move. Saw my father now had the blue box…

(We're following you) I heard Cassie say.

(No) came the gasping voice. Ithiell was just regaining consciousness… I could see his eyes opening and closing…

(What!) Desiree yelped.

(Go… go now. Find… others…) And then he was out again.

We were marched down to the parking garage, where my father decided to show me what pain felt like.

What he, nor his Yeerk realised, that I'd lived through worse pain.

This was just a refresher course.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**James**

(James. We need you. Now!)

Cassie's urgent voice cut through my head. So… this was it…

As soon as I could, I'd assembled all of the new Animorphs in Timmy's room.

Desiree and Cassie had demorphed, and Desiree was against the wall, shaking a little. I went over and put a hand on her shoulder.

"It'll be ok. I'll keep you safe"

"I don't need to be kept safe… I just want to help the others… god what if they're dead already?"

"Don't think like that" I smiled, patting her shoulder.

Cassie gave instructions, and after a little… confusion… we were all off into the night.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

My first battle… the first time I led people like this…

And I felt proud of every one of them. Even Desiree. Her choice of morph was a cheetah, and her tail was whipping left and right in anticipation…

(Okay, we're going to do this. And we're not disabled anymore. We don't need people to open doors. Kelly, knock it down and let's rock and roll)

Kelly went at that door like she was venting all her frustrations on it. The door crumpled under her force. Judy, in elephant morph, soon took over, finishing the job.

Then… there we were…

(Go go go!) I yelled.

Kelly charged… they all ran… I bolted into battle, the lion's mind joining with my own… I was going to-

(Look out!) I cried to Timmy as a man levelled his gun at him.

(I've got him!) He slammed the guy down with bobcat strength. Then I saw it… the morphing cube…

I ran… grabbed it… and desperately found a temporary hiding place for it. I ran back… as more came in, and what I was told was the Visser. He looked like the Ax guy, but…

I felt something wrong about him, and I couldn't shake it, even as I fought with all I had. Then… I hit a wall, pain flying up every inch of my body… just like that day when the truck hit me… leaving me paralysed in the first place…

I shook it off, then turned around to see the most ugly looking squid creature I'd ever seen! So many tentacles… spiky, it looked like…

Swaaaap!

(James!) I heard Cassie cry (The Visser's got Jake!)

Visser… well, that's where that slime ball went…

I saw Jake, paws planted wide, trying to shake him off, but not doing much good…

Then, a white tiger, its coat bloodied, staring at the whole scene. Just staring…

(Think Jade… think think _think_!) then, the tiger began to change. It's coat went purplish-black, and the snout extended, like a wolves muzzle. The tail lengthened slightly, and the legs and paws changed just that little bit. The eyes turned a startling yellow, and the fangs it had bared looked cat-like.

Whatever it was, it was amazing.

And it made a cheetah look like it was standing still.

In seconds it jumped over Hork-Bajir and Taxxons, somehow scaling the wall as it got behind the thing. Then… it was latched onto its back!

(Oh holy…!)

Then, a tentacle found it. It went sailing off into the blackness of the garage. I heard a thump, then…

Rachel roared, going at the creature! I had to save Jake.

So I let out my own cry, and leapt.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-**_

**Sorry it's so long! I just like getting past the boring stuff (well, not so boring) before I really get into what I want to! Hope u liked this chappie though!**


	29. Secrets unravelling

**Karone-Sakura; hmm… we'll see…**

**Elwing; thanks for your support and positive attitude towards this story… it really helps a lot. COOKIES FOR YOU!**

**LittleMidgett; ah, yes, I saw that… very good chapters… so sad… WRITE ON!**

**And I DID warn ya it was gonna be twisty… hehehe…. hope Mark catches you when you faint!**

**Tiamath; yes yes, I know you're waiting. I just gotta get past a couple more chappies before I can do the ultimate move… hopefully it won't disappoint you at all…**

**( )- Whoever you are, you brought up an interesting point. And this was _suuuchh_ a dilemma when I was thinking of twisting it this way; I mean, cause James, when they meet him, is in a wheelchair, and yeah they can shift (because its passed down though the genes) but it doesn't heal like, broken things… so in the end I decided 'stuff it, I'll let 'em morph instead… hope you don't mind…**

**Okay, on with the show!**

**Oh, andeveryone take a mega big cookie so you can munch as you read this...**

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**Robert**

I ran at the Visser, only to be knocked back again. I landed, the air escaping my lungs.

We had to save Jake!

One by one, we ran at the stupid squid creature, only to be knocked back.

James, Timmy, Ax, Rachel… Rtaia and Ithiell in a double-team manoeuvre…

All knocked back. It seemed helpless. Until…

A flash! A glint of something out of the corner of my eye! Something running…

"HHHREEEEEIIIIYAAAAAA!" A scream, and my head shot around to see Sakura sever the tentacle at Jake's throat with one clean slash with both swords, and jump backwards. Visser One screamed in agony, then…

A Hork-Bajir! NO!

I ran… leapt… knocked Sakura over and pinned her under me. The Hork-Bajir ended up finding my back…

(AAAAAARRRRRGHHHHH!) I screamed. The pain!

"Robert!" Sakura cried as I turned and drew a deep and deadly red line across the Hork-Bajir's face. He went down after that.

(Sakura! Can you get up!)

"Yes, but-"

I sliced open a Taxxon that was coming at her, then…

(They're going after the Visser!) Ithiell shouted (Their hunger is making them…)

And then I noticed as the Hork-Bajir leapt to defend their Visser.

I backed up, keeping Sakura covered, both of us watching in awe as-

(Everyone out!) Jake ordered. From somewhere in the madness, James repeated the order. I ran, keeping Sakura at my side… keeping her safe… how did she _get_ here…

Then I realised it. The HB's. Had to be. Either that, or the Ellimist had somehow picked up on the game.

As we ran out into the night, I saw a lion part-dragging a Chanaiben creature called a _Jinnaw_ into the night by the neck. It was slowly moving with him, then began to pick up speed.

With one look around, I knew it was Jade. Noted the irony of the situation, then decided to save my comments for later…

We all ended up in the woods, where everyone either demorphed or shifted back. Once in my own body, Sakura hugged me tight.

"You saved my life!"

"Yes" I gasped out, feeling some of the weariness from the battle "And you saved Jake's"

"I did what I was destined to do"

Okay, back to that fate and destiny crap. Didn't mind it as much anymore…

I looked around at the now pitiful group of disabled kids, feeling a pang of guilt, and then it was gone. Most were swiftly morphing again, back to bird. I spotted Desiree looking around, biting her lip, then talking to Ithiell. Then Jade, sitting flat on her butt, beat as hell, with James smiling and talking to her. He turned to his friends, said something that I didn't quite pick up, then started morphing as well. Desiree morphed too, somehow reminding me of Jade, then they started to lift off.

"All right, let's move it people!" Ithiell ordered, and a little while later I was his…. evil twin… carrying Sakura in my arms. We were passing over the valley before we realised something we should have seen before.

Jake and Cassie were missing.

_**-x-x-x-x-xc-c-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**Jade**

Well, after we nearly crapped ourselves thinking we'd lost the two in battle or something, we found they were just fine. Both were coming back, one by one.

Neither seemed happy at all.

I left Jake alone, knowing he didn't need me hanging around like a bad smell. It was just a feeling, I guess… a feeling that said 'stay away' emanating from him. So, I did.

Desiree came back to camp, and went in to join Robert's mum. She seemed to be latched onto that woman lately…

I grabbed Hannah off Toby… who had always been remarkably careful with her… not even a scratch… and went to feed her by a stream away from the others. A quick nappy change, and she was asleep in my arms.

I sat there, mildly content, thinking about it all. The fight… seeing Robert so banged up from his father… Jake, and then being knocked out…. not being able to help the others…

IT IS NOT OVER YET. THERE IS STILL MUCH MORE TO DO.

Okay, that mildly content feeling? Went out the door.

Now, I was peeved beyond imagining.

"Don't you think I know that!" I hissed "Don't you think that-"

YOUR SON IS STILL TO BE TESTED. HE IS A CURIOUS SPECIMIN.

"He is not a specimen!" I snapped into the sky "He's my son!"

I was amazed Hannah didn't even stir. Like her uncle; could sleep through anything…

APOLOGIES. HE IS TO BE TRAINED, BEFORE TESTED.

"And when will this test be?" I gritted my teeth.

MUCH LATER ON. SO THERE IS NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT.

"And _how_ is he to be trained?"

SAKURA WILL TRAIN THEM.

"Them? _Them?-!-! _Hey! Wait a second…"

DESIREE WILL BE TESTED ALSO. THEY ARE…EXCEPTIONAL

"Glad you think that way" I grumbled "Ya know, if ya had a real form, I'd kick you where it hurts"

A small laugh, then nothing. HBs were gone.

For now.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**James**

I flew to the valley, after talking to… well, _some_thing, that's for sure. It told me I was to be trained and then… tested. But for what… I had no clue.

I asked them about my friends. They said they'd be fine.

As I left my window, I caught a glimpse of what looked like me in my chair. But… couldn't be!

I made sure they also knew I'd be back for my friends, to help them and make sure they didn't fall apart. They agreed to it.

So I flew, without really having much idea where I was going, until something… well, suddenly I knew exactly where it was, and the trick the 'Ellimist' had put on the place.

I saw Jake pacing near a cliff, and hoped he wouldn't jump off it or anything, and flew onwards, seeing each of my new friends and team-mates, all doing different things. Some where with their families, and others talking to the free Hork-Bajir.

It was kind of creepy, knowing I'd just fought those things only hours before, knowing that without Yeerks in their heads, they were just big kids who liked tree bark.

Then I saw Jade. She was sitting by a stream, a baby in her arms. It looked like she was muttering something, and when I got close enough I realised she wasn't really speaking English. Some kind of Latin? I couldn't tell.

I swooped over her, then landed not far away. I don't even think she noticed I was there.

SHE IS SOMEONE WHO LOVES YOU VERY MUCH.

(Huh? Whoa? Wait, she _loves_ me! But… she hardly _knows_…)

SHE KNOWS YOU. AND YOU KNOW HER. SHE IS YOUR MOTHER.

If I'd have been human I would've choked. This… a girl who was probably _younger_ than I was… they were really trying to sell me on this line of…

Then it was like looking through someone else's eyes. I saw where they went in the past. It was like a flash of several places, cries, sadness, happiness… Jade holding someone… me…

(Say… what? Hey, what was…)

YOU WERE BORN FAR IN THE PAST. YOU WERE BROUGHT HERE, TO THE PRESENT, TO BE TESTED. SO FAR YOU HAVE PASSED THE TESTS.

(But… does she…)

SHE DOES. AND YOU ARE NOT THE ONLY ONE

(Hey! What are you getting at?-!) I yelled, but I felt they were gone. Then, Jade turned to me.

"Tobias? Is that you?"

(Uh… no. It's uh… James)

"Oh" she seemed about to say something else, then decided against it. I demorphed and sat next to her, trying to smile but not quite pulling it off. This was all too freaky…

"So, who's this little creature?" I asked. She smiled.

"This is my daughter. Hannah"

"Say what? You had another one?" The words just popped out of my mouth. I clamped a hand over it, knowing it was already too late.

She gave me a strange look, then slowly nodded.

"So, the HBs have talked to you too?"

"HBs?"

"Higher Beings. I'm sure they made you come here"

"Uh… yeah. Um… about what I said…"

"I understand. So, I guess they told you everything?"

"Um… not really…" I then laughed "Hey, what's funny was they said you were my mom!"

"I am" not even a seconds hesitation. I stopped laughing.

"Are you… no, you're not…" I told her what I'd seen. She nodded again.

"Yeah. That all happened"

We were silent for a minute, while I contemplated it. I was this girls son… because these things who liked to meddle with time took them all to the past, then somehow got her pregnant with me, then returned me here as she was like, a baby herself or something, then returned her to the present, and…

I felt dizzy. Wouldn't you?

"Who's my dad then?" I whispered. She looked at me, managing a weak smile.

"Jake is. And… there's one more thing you should know"

"What?"

I was still stuck on the leader of the original Animorphs being my father… he was the same age as me!

"Desiree is your sister, and… as well as…" she indicated to the bundle in her arms "So is she. You're one of triplets James"

Okay, that did it.

I fainted.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**I know! It's slow again! But… LOTSA TWISTY ACTION TO COME!**

**Hehehe! He fainted!**


	30. Learning and discovering

**Karone-Sakura; thankyou for your permission… I'm glad I have it… (hehee!)**

**LittleMidgett; I think you've influenced me somewhat… James is just like his daddy!**

**Gpshaw; dude! You like… sooo totally gave me a cool idea for this next bit! Thanks! **

**You like babies! Somebody give this guy some red pills… seriously… V doesn't even like my nephew that much…**

**V; says who?**

**Me; says you! Now shut up! I'm busy…**

**Tiamath; yep, dey sure are… hmm, wonder why? **

**(wiggles eyebrows, then looks at number of reviews…)**

**GAH! 82! OH MY….**

**V; guys, she just fainted… MIDGETT! **

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**Robert**

Well, Desiree soon learned about her heritage as well… and had exactly the same reaction James did.

But could ya blame them? They'd just been told their 'mom' (I still have troubles saying that word and not laughing) and dad were actually two people the same age as them, and all this stuff about the past and junk…

Honestly? It made my head spin.

So, about a month later, as Tobias and Marco were out scouting or whatever, I was helping Sakura train James and Desiree.

"All right, a little higher…" I moved behind Desiree so I could position her arms correctly… "That's it. Now, keep both eyes open, spread your legs a bit…"

I backed away, and watched as she aimed at the target provided by the Hork-Bajir, then…

"FIRE!"

She did. It… hit! Only…

"Wrong tree" I muttered, going and yanking the arrow from the poor sapling. Said a small apology to the earth, like my grandfather taught me, and went and gave her back the arrow. She looked at me sheepishly.

"Uh… sorry"

"That's ok. One more time?"

"All right"

I let her fix herself up for another shot, only moving forward to fix her arm or put a strand of her hair back so she could see… not what you think… as well as just little adjustments, and watched as she took another shot.

FWAP!

It hit the target!

Ok, it hit the _rim_ of the target, but it still hit.

"Better! Much, _much_ better" I praised, smiling at her. She blushed, moving some leaves around on the ground with her foot, then looking back up at me.

"Really?"

"Really" I smiled.

"Heeeya!" James cried, and my head shot around to see him bring his sword awkwardly down on Sakura. She dodged him swiftly, slamming the back of his head with the flat of her blade. He stumbled to the ground with a soft 'oof' sound.

"Is that really my brother?" Desiree asked for about the zillionth time, and I groaned a little. But I stayed silent, my eyes glued to the fight.

"You make too much noise James. You must learn to be light on your feet"

"Ow. Light? I've got… news for you Sakura" he groaned, getting up painfully "I've been in a wheelchair for over ten years of my life. I'm still not used to my legs, let alone feet"

"I understand that. But you have to _learn_" she said gently, helping him up the rest of the way.

"She's right. We all have to learn to use what we have" I said, folding my arms across my chest. James gave me a strange look, then began to brush the grass of his jeans.

"What did you have to learn to do? Walk on your hands?"

I stiffened, remembering the years with my father… it was brutal…

"To protect myself from a man that should have been protecting me. Also…" I managed a wry smiled "To fight aliens from outer space"

He managed a small smile at me. Then, looked at Sakura.

"All right, let's try this again"

We practised for a while longer, before James and Desiree gave up, and went to find either Jade or Jake. Guess they wanted to get to know them better or something…

So three hours later, I was sitting on the bank of the small river that flowed in the valley. I was alone, and relished in it. I wasn't really a person who liked to be around a large group of people for such a long time… unless it was in desperate circumstances…

A sword suddenly landed at my feet. I looked at it.

And smiled.

"So, you want to fight me?"

"I want to test your reflexes. See how much you remember" Sakura said, and I turned and looked up at her. She was holding her own sword, smiling at me. I was amazed at how fast she'd adapted to the clothes of today. She was amazing…

"Well all right then" I grabbed the sword as I got up, turning to face her. She smiled…

I don't know who started it first, but all of a sudden we were swinging and blocking and parrying and just doing all we could to attack one another.

"Ha!" I cried, slamming my sword down on hers. I was suddenly booted in the stomach, and flailed backwards, loosing my balance for just an instant.

Seconds later I was on my back, and Sakura pinned me under her weight.

"You wouldn't be holding back, now would you?" She almost purred, pressing her blade against my throat. I wasn't afraid. I knew she wouldn't hurt me that way…

"Not a chance! Ha!" I kicked her, sending her sprawling over me, then tumbling off me as I used my weight to throw her over my head.

She hit the ground, on her back, crying out in pain. My hand went to my throat, feeling a small trickle of blood. That was nothing. I'd been through worse…

She used her legs to get her back on her feet, spinning around to look at me. I smiled, holding my sword out, challenging her. She took that challenge, and once again all that was heard was clattering of swords, and cries and shouts as we fought.

"Very good Robert. You have improved. Sadly, not enough to do you much good" She suddenly dropped her sword, then ran at me.

I was stuck to the spot. I mean, what _could_ I do? Slice and dice her?

She ran, and I was vaguely aware of her hands gripping my shoulders, using my sword arm as leverage to flip over me.

I barely had time to think _what_ as I tried to turn, before I was knocked down again. The sword flew out of my hands, and seconds later my arms and legs were pinned in such a way I couldn't move.

Sakura smiled down at me.

"As I said, you have improved, but not enough"

"I see that" I grunted, trying to move under her. Whatever she'd done… or however she'd done it… not even anything I'd learnt could stop her. And I'd learned a lot of martial arts…

I was stuck.

She smiled down at me again. I smiled up at her… she was amazing…

Before I knew it, she was leaning down and kissing me. Somehow… I don't know how… my arms were freed, and I wrapped them around her, pulling her in a little closer.

Her hands were running through my hair, sending shivers up my spine…

What happened next… well, just use your imagination.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**((This part I wrote to Kelly Clarkson's _Beautiful Disaster. _The perfect song when describing Jake...))**

**Jade**

I found Jake that night, walking… no, pacing… in front of a cliff. Hannah was with Tom and Tina (they knew because I'd told them discreetly) and I hoped they'd be good babysitters.

Ryan was off with Phoebe… somewhere…

"Jake"

Those eyes turned to look at me… like he'd never seen me before, then sighed.

"Hey Jade. I thought you were with Amanda and that"

"I was. But I… I wanted to talk to you"

He fell silent.

"Jake, talk to me. What happened between you and Cassie?"

He looked at me like I was nuts. Then he looked out over the valley.

"I don't want to talk about it"

"Um… ok… but if you do…"

"She gave up the blue box Jade!" He suddenly screamed, coming and grabbing my arms, shaking them violently. I pulled back, out of his grasp, staring at him.

"Jake… what… who did?"

"Cassie! The… Robert's dad had it… took the damn thing… and now… now we're… we're…"

"Screwed?" I offered helpfully, just seconds before it really hit me. Cassie, she'd given up our only advantage! And now… and now…

"See? Do you understand Jade?" He had my arms again, making me look up into his eyes.

"Yeah. Now… can you let go? You're kinda hurting me"

He jumped away from me like he'd been slapped. Then he shook his head, going and looking back out over the valley.

"I'm…. I'm sorry Jade…"

"It's ok. I understand. At least, a little" I sighed, finally going over to him and wrapping my arms around his waist. I dug my head in the back of his shoulder, and eventually, he gently patted my arms.

"Thanks Jade. I like being here with you… now…"

He pulled me around and I stood with my back against his chest, his arms around my waist this time. His chin gently rested on my shoulder, and he sighed.

"This is so beautiful" I muttered. The sun was just beginning to set, and my eyes never left it, even as Jake wrapped his arms a little tighter around me.

This was what we were fighting for. Life. Freedom. Families…

Hannah. I realised she was now my family too.

"I'm a… a 'mom'" I said, then stifled a giggle. Jake let out a soft laugh.

"Yeah. And I'm a… a dad. Still really hasn't hit me yet"

"Same. I guess we'll get used to it… soon…"

We stood there, and watched the sun go down.

"Umm… hey guys"

We looked around to see James and Desiree come into view. Both looked a little guilty…a little timid about approaching us… but determined.

I already saw James was just like his father. Even if he hadn't really known Jake… didn't know him enough…

Desiree was a lot like me in the shortness category. I didn't mind that really… nice to know my genes were somewhere in there.

"Hey James. Hi Desiree" I said brightly, pulling away from Jake, who slightly held on to me for just an instant, then let me go.

"Hey uh… guys. I thought you were both training with Sakura and Robert" Jake said.

"Yeah, we were. And now… well, uh… we thought we might just… talk to you two for a bit. You know, get to know you both" James said, giving me a slightly funny look.

Jake and I shared a glance, before turning our focus back on the two.

"All right" Jake smiled "I wouldn't mind just to sit and chat for once"

So we did.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**I know! I know! Action is coming soon! GAH! TOO MUCH… TOO MANY IDEAS… CAN'T…**

**IMA GOIN INTO OVERLOOOAADDD!**


	31. AHHH! MADNESS!

**Tiamath; Yeah, well… honestly? It was only going to be a few chappies. But then everyone reviewed and I got inspired by all of you and I wrote more and more and (deep breath) well, I couldn't stop myself! EEEK!**

**Oh, and about your Q, with shape-shifting, while they're in another form, it's kinda lyk morphing. But in their own bodies… well… that's why they have scars; its from their past fights… when it didn't turn out so good…**

**Hope I've cleared that up. If not, read the first two chappies of Back to Our Beginning. It gives you an idea of what I mean… cause I'm not really… awake right now… need chocolate…**

**( )- dude, can you read my mind or something? THAT'S WHAT I WAS THINKING! Hehe! Nice call though…**

**LittleMidgett; you _are?_ I think you need some sanity pills for that one…**

**Karone-sakura; I am so glad you're enjoying it! I was afraid you wouldn't like the romance between Robert and Sakura but… cool! Thankyou!**

**EVERYONE GETS EVERY KIND OF DESSERT THEY EVER WISHED FOR! YYYAAAAAYYYYYY!**

_**-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-**_

**James**

I adjusted the earpiece, then looked at the screen in front of me. Tried to remember what I'd learnt about the damn thing… and pressed a couple of buttons, hoping I didn't crash the damn ship.

Thankfully, there was a low hum as the ship responded.

"That's it James" a Chanaiben called Asen said, walking over to me.

Let me back up a bit and explain what was going on. More months had passed, and everything just seemed to get worse. We were fighting with all we had, and when I wasn't doing that, or eating, or sleeping, I was training with either Sakura or Robert.

One of the last battles had cost us an entire town.

Yes, that's right; we blew up our own town.

I was lucky enough to get my friends, and whoever else I could, out before then.

Then… we formed an alliance with the Taxxons.

Just before a fleet of Chanaiben ships, about twenty in all, came to the rescue.

Well, sort of. Only five were actual battle ships. Two were cargo ships (in case of repairs or whatever) and the rest were cruisers.

The Pool ship had landed, since the fight in space had begun, and now…

And now we were using four or five cruisers to go in, from all different angles, to board and take over the ship.

Where were the Andalites? No one knew.

Well, I didn't.

Now, I was with my friends, all twenty three of them, on the bridge. Craig and Erica were with me, but they were down in the engine room or whatever. Who knew they both liked mechanics so much?

They were all birds for now, and all had some kind of force-field perch to hang onto or whatever. Asen did something…

Not only was it me and my team, but Asen, this female Chanaiben called Favalla, Robert, Sakura, Desiree, and…

And my mom. Jade.

I felt better calling her Jade.

She was sitting next to me, her fingers trailing over the controls at her station. She seemed to know what she was doing…

Asen walked over, pushed another button, then walked off. I figured he'd know what was going on too.

"Approaching the Pool ship" Sakura announced, looking over Robert's shoulder. I seriously didn't believe she was from the past… she seemed to deal with things too easily…

"Is everyone in position? The others?" Robert asked, not looking up from what he was doing. Asen soon came over again.

"I'll check" Jade said, then tapped her earpiece.

"Jade to Ithiell. Are you in position?"

"We all are Jade. Now get your tail over here so we can get started"

I looked at my screen. All I could see was the Pool ship. Where were they…

"All right James, I think it's time for you to morph" Robert said. I nodded, then turned to my friends.

"Well? You heard him. Let's do it!"

"You've been around Rachel too long" Jade muttered as I got up. I smiled at her.

"No. More like you" I pulled off my earpiece as Erica and Craig came onto the bridge, starting to morph as well. I watched with a slight pang in my heart as my friends demorphed… all looking so weak and helpless…

No! Cassie was right! I was always babying them… treating them just how they hated to be treated… like they couldn't do anything for themselves…

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Jade grinned as she got up, then slapped my butt, walking off to another console. I yelped, then let out a strangled laugh…

And began to morph.

Again I felt the way my body changed, and the power that seeped from the lions form. This was _the_ morph for battle.

Again I looked at my friends, all animals at the back of the bridge or in the hallway (Judy was only half-morphed) and felt a pang of fear and guilt. Then it was gone as I remembered they wanted this… they had all agreed to it… I didn't push them into it…

They had chosen. Just like I had.

And with that, I had met my real family. True, it was all pretty… strange, but… I felt I belonged with them. My mother had never returned… my foster mother… and I guessed these HBs had probably had something to do with it… no real loss though…

When I was done, I looked around at my friends again, then at the others on the bridge. Jade was leaning over Favalla, and both of them seemed to be working on something. Robert was patting Sakura's hand, which was on his shoulder, and Asen was walking around, doing something or other…

"All right, ready?" Robert asked. He took a glance at all of us, then he and Jade share a look and a nod.

"Ithiell, we're all ready" Jade spoke into her earpiece. I never heard the reply, but all off a sudden the cruiser was speeding forwards, and half of us ended up tumbling backwards. I slipped, but managed to stay on my feet… barely.

"FIRE!" Asen roared.

Twin beams of light suddenly shot out, heading straight for the Pool ship. That's when I realised there were four other beams of light heading for the ship as well.

CR-CABAAMMM!

Something exploded, causing their force-fields to go down!

"All right! GO GO GO!" Jade screamed, and the cruiser manoeuvred to attach itself onto the hull of the Pool ship. I saw the others doing the same, then they disappeared from view as we latched onto the ship.

"Docking clamps… in!" Favalla yelled.

"Sakura, stay here!" Robert yelled, and he and Jade shared another glance as they got up, and walked towards us.

"All right everyone, to the hatch!" Jade cried, ushering us out. Well all turned and made our way to the exit. From somewhere we heard…

"We are grinding into the hull!"

"We are through!"

"Pressurising!"

"Pressurising complete! We are awaiting your command!"

We reached the hatch, and I suddenly realised we'd picked up a white tiger and a polar bear on the way. They squeezed through, and then the bear slammed a paw into the pad to open the inner hatch. It swung open.

(Now I want everyone in twos! It'll be safer that way, and we can watch each others backs!) Jade said, and I realised _she_ was the tigress. I should have realised that…

(When we've gotten in, we have to split into two groups. My group will head to the engine room. Jade's will head to the bridge. It's the two strongest places on this ship. Understood?)

We did.

(All right Asen, let's do it!) Jade said, then to me (Gee, you're right James)

Then the outer hatch opened… and we piled out into the madness.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**Jade**

I was more proud of James than I had ever been of anyone. He fought bravely, and saved his friends when they were in trouble.

Soon, we all managed to split up.

James and about ten others were coming with me. Jake, Ithiell and Rtaia were going to meet us at the bridge. Ax and the other Animorphs, along with Amanda, were going to the pool, hopefully to free the prisoners, and take out what Yeerks they could.

I ran beside James, with the others following, occasionally meeting up with a Hork-Bajir or a human controller…

Safe to say, James and I worked really well as a team.

Then we were there. A tiger, a black wolf and Rtaia were waiting for us.

(About time you got here) Ithiell mumbled. I just grinned sheepishly. And yes, tigers can grin. Well, I could…

(All right, let's do this) Jake said, turning back to Rtaia and giving her a nod. I watched as she placed a small flat disk-like… thing… on the panel, doing something weird with it.

Then, the doors slowly began to open. Rtaia was soon a cougar, and was ready when…

(ANDALITES!)

(GO!) Ithiell screamed, and we tore into the room.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**Amanda**

Marco yanked the door of the cage open, ushering people out of it. I stood there, watching for anything suspicious. Blood caked my white fur (not really white) and I held one paw of the ground. Well, it was now half a paw.

All around, the others were doing the same. Either freeing the caged, or wandering around, doing something or other. Ax was in a strange box-thing of some kind, working the controls of… whatever.

(Marco, what's he doing?) I asked as I helped him open another cage door.

(Who Ax?) he squinted at Ax for a moment, before shrugging his massive gorilla shoulders (I have no idea)

(Oh. Think it's safe to shift back? This kinda hurts)

(Go for it. I'll watch your back)

(Okay) I shifted to human, looking around at everyone. The people and Hork-Bajir were out, not really seeming like the knew what to do.

"I suggest you all stay here until this ship is secured!" I called to them, and they all turned to look at me. One, a little boy, came up and looked at me. He couldn't have been more than nine or ten.

"Who are you?"

I smiled, kneeling down and gently taking his hands in mine.

"We're here to get you out of here"

"Are they gonna come… are those Yeerks gonna get…"

"No sweetie. I promise they'll never bother you again"

He hugged me then, crying tears from the months or years he was probably enslaved. I hugged him back, reassuring him.

(Marco? Amanda? Anyone? Can I have some help, please?) Ax called. I picked the kid up and Marco and I walked over to him.

(Shall I… dump this cargo?) he asked, looking from Marco to me. Well, one stalk eye looked at me, and the other at Marco who was quickly demorphing.

When he was done, Marco and I looked at each other. Then, I looked out to the others, who were helping the freed humans and Hork-Bajir. Why hadn't Ax called…

Then I realised it. And I realised Ax was a smart little alien.

Marco and I were the only ones he trusted to make the right decision. He didn't trust Cassie, and Tobias… well, that was the only thing I didn't understand.

I looked at Marco again. He frowned, then shrugged.

"I don't have a clue" he mumbled. I looked at Ax… then the little boy by my side now, and then the pool…

And made the only decision I could make.

"Leave them. They're no danger to us now. But they are prisoners of war" I said softly, and the boy looked up at me and smiled.

I knew I'd made the right choice. The little boy would learn from this, hopefully.

And so would I.

I grabbed the small earpiece that was in my pocket, putting it to my ear, and hoping the others were doing all right…

_**--x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**Um… sorry dudes! I hope this was cool enough for you!**

**Whee! Bye!**


	32. Sacrifice

**Karone-sakura; yes, yes! See… I'm continuing! AHHH!**

**LittleMidgett; um… ok… dudette... but you'd better update soon... IM WAITING!**

**YAH!WE'REAAAAAAALL CRAZYY!**

**Wait… wait… I'm having a breakthrough…**

**(hehe!)**

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-**_

**Robert**

Well, we took the engine room with relative ease.

I stood around, looking at my team-mates, breathing deep. It had been rough… hard, and fast… but in the end, we beat them.

I saw Craig and Erica demorphing, coaxing the others to do the same, one by one. I shifted back, looking around. It was a bloodbath in here…

Once human, I saw the girl named Kelly stumble, and I barely caught her in time.

"You ok?"

She nodded, coughing a little, before leaning on my shoulder to try and catch her breath.

"Morph back. You'll be ok for a little longer"

"Oh… okay" she huffed, then started to morph. I moved away when I knew she'd be ok. Stood up and looked at the others.

"Is everyone ok?" I called.

"No… oh god no… PETER!" Came the scream, and I rushed over to Erica's side, looking down. A jaguar was on its side… bloodied… it would never get up again…

"Oh god… oh god no!" She grabbed my sleeve, tugging and trying to keep herself up. I grabbed her as she collapsed, then went and gave her to Craig.

"Wake her up… and… take care of her…"

"Why, what are you-"

I slammed my hand down on the door control, making it shut. I then grabbed an old piece of pipe and smashed apart the panel. Good. For now, we'd be ok until the others finished their tasks.

(Hey! How do we get out?-!) Some guy named Timmy cried.

I twirled the pipe in my hands.

"There's always a way when you can shift or morph"

"And… what about if… the Yeerks find a way in?"

I frowned "That's exactly why I shut the doors. But… when they do get in… we'll have to be ready. Are you all ready?"

They all answered yes. Even Erica.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-**_

**Desiree (ha! Didn't expect her, did ya!)**

We raced in that room… and I used every once of my cheetah morph to shoot towards the first thing I saw.

Which just happened to be a Taxxon.

I bit it… then gagged at the taste.

(DON'T STOP!) Jake screamed, shooting past me. He took out a Hork-Bajir that was coming at me, then shot towards the Andalite in the middle of the room, along with the black wolf…

He was right. I shot away, going for anything that moved… and that wasn't one of my friends.

All I heard was snarling and cries and screams as I shot around, taking out everything I could, soon realising I was tiring…

(Desiree, stop!)

(What?) I turned to see a white tigress, bloody from battle. Then I realised… there was only one figure left in the room. The Andalite.

Visser One.

I felt angry… almost furious, knowing somehow… he'd caused all this mess…

(YOU JERK!) I screamed, leaping for him… didn't see the glimmer until it was too late…

(NOOOOO!)

A scream, then a flash of something black-on-white… and then that thing sizzled… and was gone.

I skidded to a stop, seeing the Visser had a Dracon beam.

No… no… it... it couldn't be…

Seconds later the gun left the gun was painfully removed from his hands… then… a lion sped past me, slamming the frying-pan sized paw straight into the Visser's head. He went down with a heavy thud…

(Oh god… oh god…) Jake backed up into a console… he was demorphing rapidly.

Ithiell was already himself, along with Rtaia, and both were silently working at the controls… I was demorphing too… James was soon beside me, a hand on my arm…

And then Jake… my supposed father…was human again.

And then he screamed, and that scream broke my heart and soul into pieces.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

_**(((((rest of this is inspired by Evanescence 'my last breath' and 'tourniquet')))))))**_

**Amanda**

I walked to the bridge with the Animorphs, and my new little tagalong friend. He seemed to trust me… and that was a good thing. But… Ithiell's voice… the hesitation in it…

I knew something was wrong, and I picked up the pace.

We were soon at the bridge… I looked around… and saw someone was missing.

Then I knew, beyond a doubt… I knew…

"Ithiell?" I said in a strangled voice. He saw me… and came over to me.

"Amanda… I… I…"

"Holy crap! Jake!" Marco suddenly shot past me, with Rachel and Cassie right behind. I looked over… and saw Jake was curled in a tight ball, the sobs coming from him making it all the more real.

No… couldn't be real… no… nonononononononono…

"Ithiell… I… wh… what's… what…" He took me in his arms as I cried, breaking down. No one needed to tell me… I knew…

My best friend in the world was…. was dead. Jade Emily Harper, the brown-haired, green eyed tomboy that always fought for what she believed in… never gave up… was dead.

Couldn't be real… she never… she couldn't…

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-**_

**James**

I stared blankly into nothingness… how… how could it be…

I'd just talked to her, not even an hour before… she'd playfully gotten me to morph faster… encouraged me… smiled at me, fought beside me…

Desiree was in my arms, shaking but not crying. She was in shock…

So was I.

I watched as Amanda and the rest of the Animorphs came into the room, and then watched in horror as she broke down in horrible sobs, with Ithiell trying to comfort her. He even shifted to human, holding her tightly.

Jake wasn't much better. The Animorphs went to comfort him, as Ax and the bird called Tobias went over to where Rtaia was. Tobias became human, doing something as Ax told him to…

(The Pool ship is… is secure) Ax said a little nervously. Ithiell and Rtaia shared a look, and Rtaia soon started telling him what to do.

It should have been a glorious victory. After all, we'd won the war, hadn't we?

But… no. Even one loss was too great. This was someone I knew… someone I'd seen everyday for… months…

Hannah. The image of that little baby popped into my head. She would never know what happened to her mother… what she'd done for all three of us… for the world…

I'd tell her. I realised that then.

I'd tell her when she was old enough to understand. I'd make sure she'd always remember the name Jade Emily Harper…

Soon, the rest of my team came onto the bridge. Most were birds again… and Robert soon followed them.

"What's… oh no…" Robert's already white face turned ghostly, and he stumbled back a little. He looked at me, and I nodded. I saw him stumble backwards, catching himself on the wall, then clasp a hand over his mouth, breathing heavily.

SACRIFICES MUST BE MADE SOMETIMES.

The HBs.

"You know what!" I suddenly yelled, getting looks from everyone "Sit on this and ROTATE!"

I made the signal with one finger, hoping they'd get the message. I was in no mood to be… nice… anymore. They'd given me my family, only to rip it away again.

I was beyond reasoning with these things. Beyond even simple logic.

"Ithiell?" It was Rtaia's voice. We all turned to look at her. Even Desiree, who looked up from digging her head into my chest.

"Yeah?" He said softly.

"I just received a transmission from the Chanaiben fleet. We are… victorious" she said humbly. Calmly… too calmly… hated too calm…

"That's good, isn't it?" Cassie asked softly, looking around "I mean, it means we've won the war… for good… doesn't it?"

"Yeah. But at what cost?" Marco and Cassie shared a look, then both turned away from one another.

"It could have been worse"

I looked at Robert. His face was hard and cold.

"You heard me" he glared at me "It could have been much, much worse. Just be glad it was only one of us…"

He then stormed off the bridge.

"Why that insensitive little-" Rachel snarled, beginning to go after him. Ithiell stopped her.

"No. He's right in a way"

"But… but he…"

"I know. We all hurt differently Rachel" he said softly, tears brimming his human eyes. He leaned down and picked Amanda up off the floor, taking her to a chair and sitting her down.

But Robert was right. There were still most of us here.

Somehow, that just wasn't comforting enough.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**Before you bite my heads off, REMEMBER; I am twisting this story!**

**Who knows… Jade might come back after all…**


	33. Lost souls

**Okay, this'll be a little different from my others…**

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

I was in a black void. I looked around… and saw colourful threads below me, above me… around me… so pretty…

THESE ARE TIMELINES.

I looked around.

"Ellimist? Is that you?"

"Yes" he was suddenly beside me, an old man.

"Do you know what's going on?"

He chuckled.

"You died saving someone else's life Jade, that's what happened"

I frowned "You're the mysterious HBs, aren't you?"

This time he looked at me, then shook his head.

"No. They have a power I will never have, not even if I live another five millennia. They are infamous"

"Are… do you know what's been going on?"

"Not until you returned from the past was I aware of some misgivings"

"So… what now? Am I dead? In limbo? Whatever?"

"Your… future, simply put… is unknown right now"

"So… what. I just get to hang here with you until the HBs decide what to do with me"

"Yes"

"Did they… tell you"

"I know very little Jade. Perhaps a little more than you, and what I do know would be quite hard for you to comprehend, in any language I know"

"I only know like, two languages dude"

The Ellimist chuckled again.

"Yes, I know this. Come, let us watch how your family progresses until then"

"Hmm… kay"

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**James**

Two months seemed to blow by like a rocket. There were interviews, press conferences… everyone wanted to know about all of us… even the auxiliary Animorphs and the Animal Eyes crew… we were all pretty big.

I got offers for TV shows and junk… but I didn't want them. Instead, I gave Pedro the morphing power, and watched as he flew for the first time, being able to speak and see and just… move!

It lifted my heart, just that little bit.

I was given whatever I wanted, but instead gave it all to the rehab centres and schools for the blind and stuff.

By the fourth month, Jake had brought a house, and Desiree and I went to live with him, along with Tom. Hannah was there too, and we all took turns taking care of her.

There was to be a memorial for my mother. Jade. She'd fought bravely, and neither Jake nor Amanda wanted her to be forgotten. The memorial was to be in a few days, and until then, I would stay and take care of Hannah.

The others… the Animorphs and Animal Eyes… all got their own lives. Last I heard, Robert had taken off with Sakura for a while…

If that was how he dealt with the grief… well, it was a shitty way of doing it.

Then again, that's how I felt.

Two days before the memorial for Jade and the others who died in battle, I was alone feeding and changing Hannah. I always loved her cute little smile… she even giggled at me now… like she knew…

I fixed her baby clothes, then picked her up and went outside the back. There was no danger of anyone getting in. The house was on a high hill, and with Ithiell's help there were maximum style force-fields around the place that didn't obstruct the view or the beautiful winds that came up off the sea below…

"Heee" Hannah giggled, looking out over the ocean as I breathed in deep…

IT IS ALMOST TIME.

I growled. Those damn…

"Haven't you done enough?" I muttered "What more do you want?"

IT IS ALMOST TIME. BE READY TO BE TESTED.

"Fu-fudge off" I muttered, changing what I was going to say at the last second… little ears… growling.

THAT CANNOT BE DONE. BE PREPARED.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?-!" I screeched into the sky.

IT CANNOT BE. THE DAY AFTER THE MEMORIAL, YOU WILL GO.

"Leave me alone! I don't want to be tested! You've taken enough from me, so go away!"

"Ga" Hannah seemed to agree.

LOST THINGS DO NOT ALWAYS STAY LOST. FOUR DAYS. THEN YOUR FINAL TEST WILL BEGIN.

"Great" I muttered sarcastically. Then there was nothing.

I swear, if I hadn't been holding Hannah I would have hit something.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**Ithiell**

I tried to blank my mind, but to no avail. This was like when I'd lost my twin Inaad… she was still missing… somewhere out there, but Jade… Jade was gone fo…

"Ithiell?"

I looked up to see Amanda staring at me. She was dressed all in black, and the light that had once been in her eyes and her face… was all but gone. She was an empty shell now. I sad seventeen year old girl who was lost within herself…

I don't think the rest of us were much better.

Robert and Sakura were no-where to be found. So they couldn't be told about the memorial… knew he'd hate me for not telling him, but it wasn't really my fault if they…

"All right. Let's skedaddle" Rachel sighed, walking past me. I nodded, and we headed to the limousine that was going to take us all there.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-**_

**Robert**

I stared out over the ocean… it was late at night, and there were few lights to interfere with the moon or the stars. The breeze was blowing my hair out of my eyes, so I could see the waves crashing against rocks far off to the left.

"Robert?"

"Yes Sakura?"

"Perhaps we should try and contact the others. See how they are?" She sounded hopeful… too hopeful… didn't want to break her heart…

"We'll see about that in the morning" I muttered, laying back on the sand. Sakura was soon laying beside me, and I wrapped and arm around her shoulders.

"It's beautiful" she murmured.

"Yeah" I agreed. If I were more of a romantic, I would have added an obvious comment.

But I'm not a total geek of a romantic. I'm the guy who takes it as it is. The reality. Good or bad, right or wrong. It's there. And there's nothing you can do to change it…

As I thought this, I realised what I'd been doing… and gasped.

"What… what is it?"

"N-nothing. Listen, how about we call Amanda tomorrow, ok?"

"Really?" She got up, looking down at me. I nodded.

"Really"

She cuddled into me after that, making me feel better and worse at the same time.

My mind was just in overtime…

I realised it then. I'd been running… running away from the truth, like a lost dog…

I guess now was the time I was going to have to face it.

Like it or lump it.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**Sorry dudes. I just thought you all deserved a… kick… of reality for a bit. Sad reality… but true. **

**Ah… but I'm not done yet! MORE TO COME!**


	34. With or Without you

**Um… yeah… hi… here we go…**

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-**_

**James**

I stood there in the stupid suit, wearing a stupid tie. I didn't want to be here… it made it all the more real… didn't want it to be real…

I stood in between Jake, who was holding a very tired little Hannah, and Desiree, who had tears streaking her cheeks. But her face… it was a look of sheer determination...

Of course, I'd told her about what our wonderfully meddling HBs had said to me, and she was just as unhappy as I was about it. Could you blame us?

At the risk of sounding like a spoilt little kid, this just wasn't fair. We'd all come so far, and now… now we had to suffer by loosing someone we all had a definite connection to. Even me and Desiree. Jake and Jade had shared a lot about themselves to us, and given us all a lot… I'd fallen in love with little Hannah, and enjoyed talking to Tom and my other uncle, Ryan.

I looked around and spotted Jade's parents. Jade's dad was holding Phoebe… my other aunt. She was about four or five, and scared the crap out of me sometimes. Even now… when she was quietly looking over at the guy talking, almost listening… any other four year old would probably be squealing or wanting to be put down, wanting to run around…

But Phoebe was smart. You could see it, and almost feel it about her. She hugged her father when his lip started to tremble, and snuggled into his shoulder, silent.

I turned around and saw Tom staring at me. Our gazes met, and he indicated to look back to the front. I nodded, frowning and turning my attention back to the guy who was talking…

Just as he finished talking. Then the music started up… and that's what got me. When I listened to the words…

_See the stone set in your eyes_

_See the thorn twist in your side_

_I'll wait, for you._

_Slight of hand, and twist of fate, _

_On a bed of nails she makes me wait,_

_And I wait_

_Without you._

_With or without you._

I watched as they did something with a flag, then there was a silence from the crowd. No one, talked, no one even moved I think.

_Through the storm we reach the shore_

_You give it all, but I want more_

_And I'm waiting for you_

_With or without you_

_With or without you, ah-haa_

_I can't live,_

_With or without you._

I felt silent tears slide down my cheeks as I thought about it. There was no way I could have called her mother… even though she was my real mom… but no way I could have left her after that moment I saw her at the rehab clinic. It tore my heart to pieces…

_And you give yourself away_

_And you give yourself away…_

_And you give_

_And you give_

_And you give, yourself away_

She gave her life so Desiree… so all of us could live…. how could I ever forget that sacrifice… she hadn't even hesitated to save us…

_My hands are tied_

_My body bruised she got me with_

_Nothing winned, and _

_Nothing left to loose._

I watched as the people from each family went up, lighting a candle for each lost soul. I looked at Jake, and he nodded for me to go up. I knew I didn't want to do it, but after that moment… I'd never stop crying. I didn't care what the HBs wanted anymore… I wanted to be left alone… but I had no choice…

I made my way up, knowing the moment I lit that candle for her, she really would be dead, and there was no turning back…

_I can't live, with or with out you…_

Finally, each candle was lit, and the guy who talked before, came up and said a prayer, something about letting their souls finally rest in peace… I didn't want it to be…

I finally gave in, turning and making my way out of the isle.

Then, I ran.

Where to, I didn't know. I just… anywhere but there!

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**Desiree**

I looked at Jake, and he looked at me.

"What do we do?" I whispered. He sighed, looked around, then at me.

"Go after him if you want"

I smiled sadly "Thanks… dad"

He let out a smirk, but that was all. I patted his arm, then ran out after James.

I tossed the dorky shoes off… stupid high heels…and ran full tilt after where I saw him heading. I saw him slip down an hill of some sort, and I slid down after him, yelling.

"James!" He didn't turn around. Just ran faster. I sighed, managing to take my dress off, revealing my stupid leotard, and morphed as I ran.

Soon, I overtook him, stopping in his path.

(James! Stop it!)

He stopped, but not because I said. Because I was baring my teeth at him, making him remember cheetahs are just as deadly as any other animal.

"What do you want Desiree?"

(What are you doing? Why did you run out like that!)

"I can't take it… I've already lost one mom… now another…" His legs seemed to collapse under him, and he fell to the ground, sobbing.

(Oh James) I sighed, demorphing and going over to hug him. I'd have to get my dress and shoes back later…

"Our other mom just left you. It wasn't your fault. And neither is this. Jade… our mom… was… she didn't leave us… she saved me, and I'll always be grateful for that"

"I don't want it to be real"

"Neither do I, but that's just how it is. When my foster dad died I was thinking exactly the same as you, but… that's just life"

"Oh, and so it's acceptable then?" He said, suddenly harsh, pulling away and glaring up at me.

"No, I'm just saying we can't control our own fate"

"Yeah, cause those stupid higher beings do it for us"

"Um… that wasn't exactly what I meant…"

"I know what you meant. And… thanks for coming after me" he wiped his nose with his sleeve, and I made a face at him. He laughed at it.

"Well, that wasn't fun" Came a voice, and we looked up to see Robert and Sakura looking around, then down at us. And then… we were no longer outside the memorial service.

Looked like James was right. We couldn't control it, because we were already being controlled.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**Robert**

One minute I'm on a plane, back to America, already knowing I was going to be too late for the memorial, watching Sakura sleep, then…

And then I was in America, staring down at Desiree and James. Then, we were all suddenly in the old Hork-Bajir valley.

"What the fuck?" the words just spilled out of me.

THEY WILL NEED THE WEAPONS THEY WERE TRAINED WITH.

"Oh great, you again" I muttered sarcastically, watching as James and Desiree got up, with James wiping the tears from his eyes that I just noticed.

"Why don't you just give us weapons? I mean, it's in your power" Desiree snarled, and again, looking at her reminded me a lot of Jade. Quick to anger… quick to act…

Quick to see what I missed. Duh Robert, wakey wakey…

"She's right. Why do they need those weapons?" I asked.

THEY JUST DO.

Sakura muttered something, angry. I couldn't blame her… I wasn't feeling much more charitable than she was…

"All right. But… why are we here then?" James asked, looking at me.

"Because I hid the weapons here, until I could return to collect them" Sakura said, stepping forward, then to the right of us, going up a pathway. I indicated that he and Desiree follow her, and I took up the rear.

Soon, we reached the place where Sakura had hidden them. She pulled out the bow and arrows in the quiver, then the two samurai swords the Hork-Bajir had so kindly made for her.

"Who gets what?" James wondered. I looked at Sakura.

"Hmm, well… you seemed better with the swords, so I will give them to you. And Desiree? You learned to use a bow and arrow remarkably fast, so these go to you. Take care of them, they are all I have left of my old time" She handed them out, smiling.

IT IS TIME. THE TESTS WILL BEGIN.

And in a blink of an eye, both James and Desiree had vanished.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

**Sorry, just felt like yanking the heart strings around a little more. Next chapter; does something feel familiar? **

**Hehe! Bye!**


	35. The Final Test

**I JUST HAVE TO WRITE THIS NOW! OOOOOOOHHHHHHH!**

_**-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-**_

**James**

Well, the first thing I noticed was that we weren't in the valley anymore. Second, that I wasn't in the suit I'd worn to the memorial. It was more like a something that was worn in the Medi-evil times. Weird…

"Urgh! Sucky…" Desiree said as she looked down and saw what she was wearing. It was a very short skirt, and a small top. She had boots on… it was kind of like what Xena's sidekick wears in that show…

Come to think of it, I guess I had a little Hercules look going on as well. I then realised I had something across my chest, and I touched it. It was leather. I moved my shoulders, realising I was carrying the two swords on my back now. I noticed Desiree was carrying the quiver of arrows on her back as well as the bow.

She put her hands on her hips, then looked me up and down.

"Nice look. Now what?"

"Like I know. I didn't even know it would be… that we'd leave so soon. They said after the memorial…"

"Maybe they meant right after. Like as in… _seconds_ after or whatever" she cocked an eyebrow at me, smirking. She looked so… in her element like that…

Me? I felt like the worlds… no, _universes_… biggest dork.

"Well" I thought for a minute "Why don't we just start walking and see where that takes us?"

"Sure" She looked left and right, moving her body along with her head, then chose left and started to move. I followed her.

"So, why do you think we're here?"

She snorted "Stuffed if I know"

"Ah" we fell silent again, both of us just lazily walking along at our own paces…

And then we heard a scream. A girls scream.

"KAREN!" A boys voice shrieked, and we looked at each other…

And ran for it.

What we came upon almost made me faint.

I looked up at the huge beast, that couldn't possibly be there, then down at the boy about our age. He had red hair, and kept shrieking the name Karen over and over again. My head shot up again and I realised…

The thing… had something in its mouth…

An already dead something. Or… someone.

"Hoooly shit. A dragon" Desiree muttered as she stumbled back a little, then realised what had obviously happened…

"No… no… you can't be… THIS CAN'T BE REAL!" The boy screamed, and then I realised something about him. He was wearing clothes that… well… really wasn't right for this time.

Twentieth century clothes. Sneakers, jeans…

He started pulling his hair, screaming up at the beast, tears streaming down his cheeks. The beast… the dragon… just looked down at him, and with a sickening slurp, finished off his meal.

Then the boy started laughing.

"I'm dreaming! I'm dreaming! There is no fucking way I… you didn't just eat my girlfriend… yeah, yeah… all a dream…" he was smiling now, his hands dropping to his sides. He closed his eyes, and the dragon smiled, opening its mouth and… the boy dropped his head, laughing hysterically…

"Look out!" I screamed, and the dragon turned one beady yellow eye on me. It smiled again… the boy didn't move, so the dragon…

"Desiree, I think it's time to put your skills to good use…" I muttered, not taking my eyes of the dragon, who was still staring at me, smiling…

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Desiree fussing to get the bow off her, hold it right, then grab an arrow…

Then… before I could shout a warning… or even move… the dragon swiftly turned back to the boy, snapping him up in one bite.

"NOOOO!" I screamed, turning to look at Desiree… she was aiming, even though we knew it was too late… and I turned back to see the thing start to chew… the boy was now screaming… but that soon stopped…

"Oh god… oh god no…" I covered my mouth with one hand, seriously close to puking just then… what I'd seen… couldn't… so close, and all I did was stand there… should have tried to do something…

"TAKE THIS!" Desiree screamed, firing the arrow.

It hit the dragon in the left eye. Dead centre.

And suddenly, the dragon was a lot more interested in us.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**Desiree**

We jumped back as the thing screamed in pain, trying to bat away the arrow… I couldn't even believe I'd hit it's eye… but failing and ending up swinging its tail at us…

We both jumped back more, and the thing barely missed hitting both of us.

"Think this is our 'test' James?" I cried over the dragon's pained roar.

"I guess so" he replied, taking his swords out, swinging them around and then readying himself for the fight. I quickly followed his lead, whipping out another arrow and stringing it in the bow… ready for another clear shot…

The thing finally turned to us, having gotten the arrow out of its eye, but now its eye was closed… and snarled at us.

"Ready?"

"Ready when your are bro!"

"All right… let's do it!" He shot forward, and I aimed and shot, straight into its shoulder. James slashed the tail, then the shoulder, barely avoiding being hit… I was amazed at how far he'd come in such a short time… moving so lightly on his feet…

I got out another arrow, waiting for the right moment, and the right place, to hit. We were on a roll!

"Argh!" James suddenly cried as the tail hit him straight in the middle, and he flew backwards, slamming into a tree.

"JAMES!" I screamed. Nothing. He was out cold.

Then… the dragon turned to me. On me. He smiled… I restrung my bow… aiming.

"Ah!" I yelped in pain and fear as the dragon knocked my bow, and me, with a gigantic claw. I went tumbling.

Painfully, I lifted my gaze to look up at the drooling beast above me… didn't feel my bow anywhere… didn't feel anything, really…so numb…

_**Shift.**_

_Whoa?_ I wondered in my head. That voice wasn't mine…

**_Shift. You have the power. Become the dragon._**

_But… that's stupid! Become the dra-the dragon… why would… could… _

My mind was seriously muddled.

_**Focus! See it… and become it.**_

_All right. I'll give it a try._ I finally gave in, looking up at the thing through eyes that kept refusing to focus, suddenly feeling myself grow… thought of when I first saw it… saw the eyes…

And then, I could see. And my head was slowly clearing. I focused up at it… at its snout, its confused face…. its claws, its skin colour… everything I could… its size… it was massive…

And I grew, and the dragon, the real dragon, backed up as I flipped myself over, standing on four strong legs, feeling my face push out… my ears shrink and my hair suck back into my head…. the strength…

Finally, the wings. I looked at the wings carefully… kept my focus as I shifted my wings into being… strong and leathery, and able to carry my massive body high into the air…

The dragon looked at me, confused. Then… I guess it saw me as a threat, because it came at me.

(Ah ah aaahh, not very nice Mr. Dragon dude) The voice… and I looked in awe as it stopped moving, then seemed to flop on the ground… tried to crawl…

Then I saw the other dragon. It was holding the first dragon's tail.

(What the… James?)

(Hey, great minds think alike Desi) he grinned at me… a creepy thing coming from a dragon… and kept hold of the dragons tail, even as he managed to inch towards me.

(So… now what?)

(Make it run away with its tail between its legs?)

(Hmm, nice thought) I placed my front end down, coming inches from its face. It snapped at me. I snapped back… taking a little piece of the dragon with me. It howled in pain.

So, we tortured the thing a little more, before deciding to let it… 'run with its tail between its legs'… as James suggested. Then… we looked at each other.

(So… this was fun. Sort of)

(Being a dragon… feels kinda creepy) I moved around, feeling my strength from every little twitch of my muscles.

(Yeah) then he laughed (Want to fly?)

(Sure!)

We managed to find a way to flap our wings, then to fly, and then… oh man, I couldn't even describe it to you if I tried. It was kind of like being a bird, and a lizard at the same time! You could fly… you could stick your funny little heat seeking tongue out… they had good eyes, so don't ask me… you could even breathe fire.

(Let's blow something up!) I cried giddily.

(Didn't we already do that?) he asked from beside me.

(Yeah but… COME ON! WE'RE DRAGONS FOR CRYIN OUT LOUD!)

(Yeah…) he giggled too. It was too fun!

After giggling like idiots for a little longer, we managed to land our massive bodies on the ground. It was a lot harder than being a bird, I can tell you that much. But… oh the FREEDOM!

(Okay, what now?)

(Shift back? We've seen the Animal Eyes crew do it. It's like demorphing)

(Ah) I focused on my body.

Slowly… very slowly… the changes came.

I looked over and saw a strange silvery ripple go through James's massive body, before he began to shrink. Just like I'd seen before…

Soon, we were back to normal. We looked at each other… and laughed.

YOU HAVE PASSED THE TEST BRILLIANTLY.

Ok, that stopped us laughing.

YOUR COURAGE AND DETERMINATION, ALONG WITH YOUR QUICK MINDS HAVE AMAZED AND SURPASSED ALL OUR EXPECTATIONS OF YOU HUMANS. YOU ARE TRULY UNIQUE.

"Can we go back now?" I asked. I really hated these clothes…

NOT QUITE. YOU ARE TO BE REWARDED.

Then, we saw something floating down out of the sky. At first I thought it was a bird or something… I saw a flash of white wings… and then as it came closer, I realised it looked more like an angel.

A naked angel, bathed in such light… the wings were making it slowly float down… so beautiful, so white and pure… so pure I…

The angel came closer, and I could tell it was going to land in front of us… still couldn't see the face because of the light that was coming from it…

Its bare feet touched the earth, and as it did, the wings collapsed, and somehow turned into what looked to be a billowing sheet, covering the figure as it dropped to the ground… it seemed unconscious…

"Oh my god… can it…" James soon ran forward, and I quickly followed him. He dove to the ground, where the unconscious figure lay, wrapped loosely in the white sheet, pulled the brown hair back as the light faded…

"Holy… it's her!" I cried, covering my mouth as my legs gave in and I slumped beside the figure in the sheet. That figure was my mom.

SHE IS TO LIVE AGAIN. AND, SO ARE YOU. YOU ARE ALL TO LIVE THE LIFE YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN GIVEN. WE ARE… TRULY SORRY FOR THIS…

And then she was gone, and James was gone, and I wasn't exactly in any place I knew of right then.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**Sadly, this venture might almost be over. Hope you've enjoyed it, and I'll try to get some more up as soon as I can, k?**

**All right! Rock on dudes!**


	36. Alive

**Vickel; thanks dude… you ROCK!**

**I honestly don't know what's gotten into me! I JUST WANNA WRITE!**

**AHHHHHHH! BLAME MIDGETT AND KARONE-SAKURA! THOSE DEVILS!**

**Ahh, not really… dey good friends… dey get the special treats! Midgett gets a lil Ax porcelain doll (cause I know that's whatcha want!) and Karone-sakura gets a lil Chinese doll! YIPEEE! LET'S WRITE!**

**Oh, and just a warning for everyone who doesn't like mushy stuff…. THIS WILL BE MUSHY! AND FOR GOOD REASON TOO!**

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-**_

**Jade**

I slowly awoke… and yes, I could wake up… I wasn't dead anymore… to see sunlight streaming through a beautiful glass window, looking out over the ocean. I could smell the sea from where I lay, on my stomach, with a white sheet around me.

I instantly noticed that they didn't match the dark blue of the bed… and slowly managed to prop myself up with one arm, looking outside. It was a beautiful afternoon, with the sun beginning to set beyond the horizon that I could see when I fully sat up.

I looked around at where I was. It was definitely a guys room. Clothes just tossed everywhere…

As I moved more, I realised the white sheet was the only thing around me. Nothing else. Damn those higher beings…

But… I was alive! And that was what mattered. And as soon as I could find out where I was, I was going to find everyone I loved… Jake, James, Desiree… Hannah… mum and dad… Tina and Ryan and Phoebe… I'd missed them all…

Amanda… oh god, Amanda! Ithiell… Robert… Rtaia… and then Rachel and Cassie and Marco and Ax and even that critter that called himself a hawk Tobias…

Slowly, shakily, I got up, keeping the sheet around me, and looked around… maybe there was something I could wear here… guys stuff or not…

"You'd better be ready in five bro" Came a familiar voice from outside, and then a thundering of two pairs of feet coming up the stairs… yes, stairs… and then another voice, a voice that almost made me cry, saying,

"Sure, whatever"

A slam of another door, then the door to the room I was in opened…

And in stepped Jake.

And he saw me.

Time stopped, for both of us. I stared at him… he stared at me… we just stared… like we'd both entered a dream…

Then…

"J-Jade?"

"I… I… it's me Jake. I'm… I'm here. I… alive…" tears spilled down my cheeks, and I brushed them back with my hand. He shut the door, not taking his eyes off me, in case I disappeared or something.

"No… I must be dreaming"

"No Jake… the Ellimist… I'm alive. I'm here. I don't know why…. but…"

I stopped when he slowly, almost painfully, walked towards me, a hand reaching out… it touched my cheek, so gently, and I leaned my face into his palm… he was so real…

"Jade…"

"Oh Jake…"

He took my head in his hands, then leaned down and gently kissed me. I was the most joyous yet heartbreaking moment I'd ever had. He kissed me again, a little harder this time, letting out a small laugh. I smiled, looking into those midnight brown eyes that were slowly coming alive each second I looked back at him.

"My god… you're real. This isn't… it's not a dream. You're ok"

"I'm ok" his hands still held my face, and I gently touched his wrists, wrapping my own hands around them. It was like that touch sparked something inside him. He let go of my face, and instead grabbed me around the waist, laughing as he spun me around. I managed to laugh a little as well, holding onto him as he did… sheet was gone…

He set me down, kissing me again and again, and I kissed him back, wrapping my arms around his neck. He took hold of me, tightly, smothering my face with kisses. I missed his touch… missed the need of someone who just needed to fall sometimes… to get away…

"You're here! You're really _here_!" he cried, like he was trying to make himself believe it. I laughed, nodding as he pressed his forehead against mine.

"I'm here Jake, and I'm not going anywhere! Never again!"

At this point tears were streaking down both our cheeks… we didn't know whether to laugh or cry…

"Jake, come on, it's almost…"

Then the door swung open. I shrieked, tumbling over the bed and out of sight, managing to grab my white sheet and wrap it around me. I got up, seeing Tom there, looking bewildered and staring at me.

"Ow" I finally muttered, feeling the pains from the fall over the bed. Then I giggled.

"J-Jade? Jake, is that…"

"That's her all right. The Ellimist brought her back! The Ellimist brought her back!"

I giggled again at the complete idiocy of it all. Jake soon looked at me, giggling a little himself. Tom was just lost.

"Hey Tom. It's me. Surprise"

"Yeah, and what a surprise. Listen, when you ah… get some clothes on… I'll be downstairs to greet you" he was blushing, and quickly shut the door.

"Clothes? _Clothes?_ Ha! I don't have any clothes!"

Then a pair of jeans and a plain blue tee appeared on the bed. I looked down at it… then looked up to see Jake was beside me.

And the Ellimist was in the room with us.

"What's going on… I don't understand…" I suddenly said, all serious again.

"You have been returned to the living world Jade. You are alive. And… you are free to live your life as you wish. Your… HBs, as you so called them… will not bother you again"

"How do we know that for sure?" Jake muttered, and arm around me. Like he thought the Ellimist was here to take me away again…

"I give you my word, as they have given me theirs"

"Yeah, sure" I muttered, looking at my white sheet.

"Jade, live. From now on, just live"

Then he was gone, and I was wearing actual clothes again. Felt funny… after so long, not able to feel… not able to breathe or smell… seeing and hearing only what the Ellimist allowed me to see…

I turned to Jake, and he looked at me at the same time.

"Jake!" I cried, leaping into his arms. He replied by hugging me tight… we kissed… god to be able to _feel _again!

"Um… you got a lock on that door?" I asked between kisses.

"Umph… yeah"

"Good. Use it… we're gonna be in here a while" I mumbled, wrapping my legs around his waist. He managed to somehow get to the door, lock it, and threw us both onto the bed.

I was alive… and I wasn't going to waste a minute of it.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

Well, after I got up to speed with everything (and my family almost flattened me to a pulp) I realised I'd been gone for about five, six months. I then went and found all of my friends… Amanda first, and boy, when she opened the door…

She fainted about five times. Five. Can you believe that girl?

They were all pretty shocked, and after I'd lost about a dress size because of all the squeezing, they were all beginning to come to terms with it all.

Oh but being able to feel and smell and taste and see and just… just live… it was the best feeling in the world.

When we got back from seeing everyone, Tom was still there, looking flustered.

"You just had to leave me with Hannah, didn't you?" he muttered as he paced in the kitchen. I laughed and went to hug him… couldn't stop _hugging_ people…

"Jade, I'm glad you're back, but… help…" he said as there was a crying from upstairs. God, Hannah! I'd almost forgotten about her!

I bolted upstairs, following the cries, and soon found her in a little crib. She was holding onto the bars, standing… god she'd grown… red-faced, with tears streaking down her beautiful little cheeks. I grabbed her, picking her up and hugging her tight.

"Hey sweetie. It's ok… mama's here… it's ok… there we go…" I bounced her a little. She calmed slightly, but was still crying. The big boo-hoo kind of crying…

"Come on now… want me to sing for you? Yeah? Ok, mama can't really sing that well, but she can try for you, ok?" I swayed her, and she stopped the big hiccup kind of cry, just quietly crying. I pulled back to look at her. She looked at me, like she was just remembering who I was…

"Ok, here goes. _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me hap-py, when skies are grey. You'll never know dear, how much I love you, so please don't take, my sunshine away_"

She was staring at me now. Yes. She remembered me. Smart little girl…

"MAMA!" She suddenly squealed, bouncing in my arms and laughing. I grinned at her.

"Yeah, mama. I'm your mama"

"MAMA! MAMA!" She giggled, covering her face with her hands before leaping forward and wrapping her arms around my neck, hugging me. I hugged her back.

Then Jake shot into the room.

"Did… did I just hear right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Jade, that was her first word" he came to us, and Hannah looked up at Jake, giggling.

"Mama!" she pointed at him.

"No, that's your mama" he turned her finger back to me. She just giggled.

"So, where's James and Desiree?"

Jake suddenly frowned. And I knew.

We'd been had.

"They never came back after the memorial. We don't know where they are"

"They've been taken by those….arrrgh!" I cursed in French.

They gave me back my life… only to take my children away from me again.

And they were mine, no matter what age they were.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**Sorry dudes! I just thought… yeah. **

**And that song she sung? I always used to sing it to my nephew. He doesn't like it anymore… he's four months old, and is such a cutie…**

**Sorry. ONTO THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	37. Its all in the family

**Well, lets just see where I can uh… take this, shall I? **

**Hope this doesn't disappoint…**

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**Desiree**

I was standing on a basketball court. Where? I had no idea.

I heard a steady thump-thump of a basketball being dribbled, and I looked to see two brown-haired girls playing a game. One seemed just that little bit taller than the other, but both were around my height. Well, I guessed. I was at the other end…and was still disorientated… where was James when you needed him?

The taller girl took the ball, dribbled, then shoot. It sailed clean through the net, and she gave a whoop of joy.

"Gotcha there B.B!"

"Whatever Lil H!"

"That's a dumb nickname!"

"Not much dumber than B.B for my nickname" the shorter one replied smugly. I then realised she sounded a little older than the tall girl. Two… maybe even three years? I couldn't tell. Sisters?

No.

There was that strange feeling again. Like the one that drew me to James and my real mom… only… neither were my mom… one sure looked like it though…

I think it was only then that I realised I was even there. I tried to smile, waving at them.

"Hi"

"Can we help you?" The taller one asked, although not rudely. Then… the other one seemed to kneel down, grabbing the sides of her head.

"Aunt Phoebe! Are you ok?" the other cried, instantly at her side.

Phoebe? Could this be… no, it couldn't… no way…

I stood there and just stared, my heart feeling like it was just about to explode out of my chest. Then something else hit me.

_Aunt Phoebe?_

No. It couldn't be…

"Hannah?" I wondered out loud, staring at her. Her head jerked up to look at me.

"How do you know my name?"

I stumbled back a little, managing to catch myself before I could. Wow… this was wild… it must have been what the HBs meant…

"Because she's Desiree" the other one said… Phoebe…

It _was_ Phoebe!

She got up, then came over and took my hands in hers.

"Oh my dear, your mother thought you were dead, or… taken away for good" she said softly. I looked into her eyes… she almost looked like Jade… mom… so simular…

"Um… well… I ah… thought that way too. Well, I thought I'd never… Phoebe, right?"

She smiled, "Shouldn't you know that by now, Desiree Berenson?"

"Say what!" Hannah cried. She looked about ready to faint. Well, either that or explode.

"Hannah, she's your sister. You were one of triplets"

"How did you…"

Phoebe smiled again, looking so much older than nineteen years old "My dear, sometimes I just know these things"

I nodded slowly.

"Do you know where James is?"

"Hang on, triplets? Wait, wait a second? What the hell are you… and why didn't mom or dad say anything about this to me?-!-!" She seemed furious. I looked around Phoebe, at her, and grinned.

"Hey Hannah. It's been a while"

"Do I know you?"

"Yah-huh. You do. Or haven't you been listening?"

"I think I'm gonna faint" she groaned, tilting her head back to look up at the sky… it was such a perfect day…

"Come on" Phoebe pulled me forward "Let's go find James and your parents"

"This is a nightmare"

"Funny" I said, grinning at my triplet "To me, this seems like the best dream I've ever had"

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-**_

**James**

"Hey, kid!"

Something was kicking my foot. I groaned and opened my eyes.

"Kid, you can't sleep here. Go home" some old guy with a beer-belly and who looked like he'd never heard of the word shirt before was standing above me. I immediately bolted up, feeling a little dizzy for a second.

"Sorry dude" I muttered, looking around. Anywhere but at that grotesque gut.

It was a street, in a normal enough neighbourhood, and I'd just been… asleep… on someone's lawn.

"Go get a job you bum" he muttered, then sauntered back inside his own house. Bum? Whoa…

I looked at my clothes, and realised I was still in my Hercules clothes. Needed better clothes…

Well, twenty minutes later I had them. Thanks to a clothesline and no-one being home. Jeans and a comfortable tee… then I was off again.

I wandered the streets for a bit, not sure where to go or what to do… wondered where Desiree was, and what had happened to Jade after then…

I ran into someone then. Muttered an apology and went on my way…

Then I spun around. Wait a second… wasn't that…

No. Couldn't be Robert. Could it?

I walked silently behind him, watching as he went to the door of a house… pulled out keys…

And the door swung open, and out stepped an Asian woman, greeting him with a hug and a kiss. He kissed her back. Then… a little someone ran out… she was gorgeous… and tangled herself in their legs. Then… someone crawling…

They broke apart, laughing, and the woman I was almost certain was Sakura picked the little girl up, taking her inside. Robert… or his damn double… picked up the little baby I now saw, who was dressed all in blue, and went inside as well. The door shut…

And I grinned. So, Robert finally settled down. Didn't think I'd ever see the day… I mean, after knowing Robert, I never thought he'd… he was always such a free spirit…

I laughed a little, turning and walking away.

Somewhere, I think I got turned around… I was suddenly in a completely different street…

Far off, I saw a car pull into a driveway, and as I got closer I saw a woman get out of it. She had brown hair that was cut just below her ears, and as I watched, she pulled sunglasses up to the top of her head. She was wearing jeans, and a white skivvy under a blue jacket.

I knew who she was… how could I not…

As I got closer, my suspicions were confirmed. She moved around to the trunk, opening it and pulling out groceries. She grabbed too many bags, and held the keys between her teeth…

"May I help you ma'am?" I asked, jogging up to her, my heart thudding madly in my chest. She turned to me… and dropped everything. Literally. I thought I heard eggs cracking… barely noticed it… just started at her.

She knew who I was, and I knew who she was.

There was a second of utter silence… like time had stopped, then…

"James!"

"Mom!" I ran and hugged her, and she returned the hug just as tightly.

"I thought they'd taken you away again!" She sobbed, digging her head into my shoulder.

"No way I'd let them… not again… not now… mom I love you and I…"

Then it was like a bolt of electricity. Like suddenly I remembered something I'd forgotten, only…

This was years of memories, not just the answer to a math question or whatever.

"What… huh…"

"New memories… I remember your first steps… but not really…"

"HBs?" I asked from her shoulder.

"No. Ellimist"

"What?"

She pulled away, sniffling and wiping tears from her eyes, then wiping just under my eyes with her thumb… making me realise I'd been crying as well.

"Come inside. I'll tell you everything"

I did (helping her bring in the groceries), and was greeted by a house so warm and inviting… it was almost home to me. I was still confused by all these other memories…

Not even five minutes later, there was a knock on the door. There, we found Desiree, who greeted our mom in the same fashion I had. Then I saw Hannah…

"You're James, aren't you?" she stared at me, and I realised she had the same freaky memory thing I just got.

"Yeah. Hey sis" She came and hugged me, then I went and hugged Desiree. Hugged Phoebe too… it was all just hugs and good feelings…

And then dad came home. With Evan. My ten year old brother. I knew, because something… in my head… told me just that.

"Dad!" Desiree and I cried in unison, and nearly knocked him over, hugging him tightly. He hugged us back, and I was surprised how different he looked from when I'd last seen him… that frown…

"Gee, what's your problem…" Evan muttered, going around us all. I grabbed him around the waist, swinging him around. He squealed at me to put him down.

"Mooooooom! James is acting funny!" he yelled, then ran into the kitchen where mom had gone.

I stared at Ja-dad. He smiled.

"He's still too young to understand what's happened. Hannah, however…"

He smiled at Hannah, who smiled back at him.

"She's too smart for her own good"

"DAAAAD!" She screeched, then went and tackled him while Desiree and I watched.

So this was what it was like to have a family… and to feel whole.

I could get used to it.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-**_

**Taaaaadaaaaa! This is it folks! The END of this fic!**

**Hope you all liked it, and hope it wasn't too disappointing for anyone! **

**Now… off to keep some other people happy…**


End file.
